Meet my Dream
by Marissa VQ
Summary: El eterno sueño de una joven de 17 años da un giro vertiginoso a su vida, en busca de respuestas y miedo a rozar la locura, Isabella Swan viaja a Forks a cuidar a su enigmático abuelo Eleazar, un hombre encuentra allí que no tiene por nada asomo de vejez.
1. Meet my Dream Pref:El sueño,1ºDespedidas

"**Meet my dream"**

**(Encontrando mí sueño)**

**Prefacio: **_**El sueño**_

-Vamos acompáñame-le detuve del brazo insistente-, ya llega el atardecer, mira hacia el mar- se giro y me miro dulcemente- vamos por favor.

-Bella tú sabes que no deberíamos todavía- me susurró con su melodiosa voz, plantándose frente a mí-.

-Pero yo lo deseo, por favor- acorté los centímetros que me separaban de su rostro-, ven a sumergirte conmigo.

Sentí un suspiro fuerte y gélido saliendo de su pecho, casi como un rugido, que llego y recorrió mi rostro. Me tomo suavemente de la cintura, me estremecí.

-Bella, Bella- hizo aquella media sonrisa que me deslumbraba- no puedo negarme a nada cuando me lo pides así.

-Entonces vamos- apenas pude decir, se me cortaba la respiración por su cercanía.

Hizo relucir su dentadura brillante y picara, mientras se alejaba de mi rostro y me miraba fijamente. Fruncí el seño por hacer eso.

-Sí-dijo con firmeza, alejándose más de mí y tomando solo mi mano con una sonrisa burlona segadora-. Vamos.

No resistí y esbocé una sonrisa instantánea, apreté su mano dulcemente y ambos salimos corriendo hacia el mar. El sol destello débilmente en el horizonte, pero yo no lo miraba, no podía apartarme de su eterna mirada, de ese dorado atardecer.

**Capítulo 1: Despedidas.**

-Oye, ¿sigues ahí?-se asomo Renne por las escaleras- Bella, ya se está poniendo el sol, entremos, ya esta haciendo frío.

-Ya voy mama- giré a contestarle- espera un minuto ya se oculta el sol.

Renne se acerco y sentó a mi lado, me abrazo dulcemente para darme calor. Mi madre tan cariñosa como siempre, tan joven y risueña; siempre nos confundían como hermanas, a veces me molestaba y ofuscada aclaraba que era mi mamá, ella siempre me abrazaba para que se me pasara el enojo, siempre dándome su amor y haciendo chistes para que mi humor mejorara. Como extrañaría su compañía.

Presenciamos una puesta increíble, se perdía lentamente el sol en una fina línea del horizonte, los matices dorados, únicos y relucientes se mezclaban, dejando al final unos rastros naranjas que se difuminaban lentamente con la negra e infinita noche. Que precioso.

-Bella cariño-interrumpió mi madre- vamos adentro, fue un atardecer hermoso, pero ya anocheció- se levanto de mi lado y tendió la mano-, debes abrigarte, tu padre aguarda y Benjamín en cualquier momento despierta.

-Si mamá, vamos- sostuve su mano y me levante rápidamente poniéndome a su lado- llegaremos tarde al vuelo y si se despierta tardaremos más- ambas reímos pero, mi madre no continuó, estaba extraña.

-Bella prométeme que tendrás cuidado- me miró angustiada- no tiene por que hacer esto, deberías estar preparándote para empezar la universidad, todavía estamos a tiempo- dijo insistente- puedo ir yo a cuidar al abuelo- alcé mi mano para que callara.

-Mamá no te preocupes ya se cuidarme sola y realmente quiero ir con el abuelo -dije intentando reconfortarla, ni yo me creía lo que decía-. Tú debes cuidar a Benjamín y a papá, sabes que allá puedo continuar mis estudios universitarios, apenas llegue arreglo todo, aquí te necesitan.

-Lo sé Bella, pero siento que no deberías hacer esto por nosotros, que haré sin mi pequeña Bella- se le quebró la voz al final.

-Mamá- la abrase fuertemente, con un nudo en la garganta- no te pongas así, yo quiero ir de verdad- susurre, espero no se de cuenta. Pero en el fondo muy en fondo era cierto, necesitaba respuestas.- Voy con el abuelo, quédate tranquila- me anime un poco mas- además, Benjamín te mantendrá entretenida.

Ambas reímos de nuevo, mi hermano acababa de cumplir dos años y entraba en la etapa de tocar y romper todo lo que podía, de seguro Renne se entretendría.

-Esta bien Bella-Dijo abrazándome por ultima ves y dándome muchos beso en la mejilla- pero prométeme que si no te gusta, si no te adaptas me lo dirás y te iré a buscar.

-Sí mamá, lo prometo- dije fingiendo mi mejor sonrisa-. Ahora vamos, llegaremos tarde, papá debe tener todo en el auto para llevarme al aeropuerto.

Bajamos rápidamente las escaleras, no sin antes mirar por última vez mi terraza y aquel mismo horizonte que miro hace 17 años.

No sabría decir cuanto tiempo va a pasar hasta volver a ver el atardecer con un sol como el de hoy, ni tampoco como haría para adaptar mi atolondrada persona en aquel pueblo de Forks, oculto entre tanta vegetación y cielo encapotado.

Mi único consuelo es que mi abuelo Eleazar esta allí y que tal ves el tenga las respuestas que necesito.

**continuará...**


	2. 2ºEl Viaje 3º Sorpresa

"**Meet my dream"**

**(Encontrando mí sueño)**

**Capítulo2: El viaje**

El vuelo duro cinco horas de la noche, durante las cuales en un momento pude cerrar los ojos sólo para repetir el sueño. Me desperté abruptamente por una turbulencia y ya no pude relajarme mas, no paraba de repasar en mi mente los detalles de la escena del sueño una y otra vez. No veía la hora de llegar con el abuelo y hablar con él, tal vez el pudiera ayudarme, algo como un presentimiento me indicaba, estos últimos tiempos el sueño pasaba mas seguido y era mas vivido e intenso.

Sólo una vez, cuando tenia 10 años, se lo mencione a Renne y sólo respondió restándole importancia, que habría sido producto de una película que me impactó. Pero no era así, venía soñando desde más pequeña, el mismo sueño, esos mismos ojos, esa deslumbrante sonrisa, todas las noches hasta ahora. Este último año ya me resultaba enloquecedor, los nervios y sentimientos eran más fuertes e indescriptibles por su cercanía, ¿quien era él? ¿Que significaba todo?

No es normal tener un mismo sueño toda la vida, sentir tanto vacío al despertar, sentir que falta algo que sólo aquel sueño me brinda, tengo miedo de estar volviéndome loca.

El abuelo Eleazar también puede restarle importancia, no darme respuestas y mirarme extrañado como Renne, pero algo en mi fuero interno me decía que el puede ayudar a entender esto.

Él siempre se mantuvo distante a la familia, debe ser eso que me llama la tención. Siempre le pregunté a mamá porque el abuelo no iba a visitarnos a Jacksonville ni nos enviaba fotos; solo a fin de año recibíamos un obsequio de él, un dije de plata y piedras de diferentes diseños, junto con una carta de disculpas por no venir a vernos.

Mi madre siempre muy dolida agregaba cada dije al collar heredado de mi abuela Carmen, también de plata y oro blanco. La abuela lo había usado en su boda con el abuelo Eleazar, mi madre con mi padre y según la tradición lo usaría yo en mi boda.

De solo recordarlo me produce nostalgia, y pensar en qué suceso de mi vida debería usarlo me genera una oleada de escalofríos, creo que ni llegando algún día a los treinta tendría ganas de usarlo. El matrimonio en mi vida es la última prioridad, realmente sólo quiero estudiar medicina y especializarme en pediatría como lo fue la abuela Carmen. Esta era la única meta que mantendría cuerda y en la realidad.

Cuando baje del avión mire a todos lados en busca de un cartel con mi nombre, pues no conocía a nadie y tampoco recordaba al abuelo Eleazar, no lo veía desde mis tres años de edad, según lo contado por Renne. Perdida nuevamente en ese recuerdo no me percate que ya no quedaba nadie en el aeropuerto, era un mañana muy fría y lloviznaba, típico de Forks.

-¿Isabella Swan?- me gire para ver quien me agarraba de un hombro-.

-Sólo Bella- dije con tono de voz poco amable ante el contacto del chico y por haber dicho mi nombre completo-.

-¡Al fin has llegado!- esbozó una amplia sonrisa blanca, que resaltaba sobre su morena piel y cabellera negra, ignorando completamente mi displicencia-, me ha enviado Eleazar a buscarte, ¡no me puedo creer que seas su nieta!

-¿No lo puedes creer?- mire perpleja, a caso era tan extraña-, ¿tu quien eres?- cambie el tono de mi voz para ser mas amable-.

-OH disculpa no me presenté- me tendió la mano, yo respondí torpemente al saludo-, me llamo Jacob Black soy el encargado del parque y jardín en la casa de tu abuelo- sonrió cortésmente y le devolví la sonrisa-.

- Un placer Jake- se sorprendió por mi confianza- ¿puedo llamarte así no?

- ¡Claro! No hay problema preciosa- dijo guiñándome un ojo, la sorprendida fui yo-. Bueno vamos Bella, pongámonos en marcha, el trayecto en camioneta es largo y tú te ves cansada.

- Es verdad Jake, andando- y me dirigió a su camioneta.

_Genial todavía hay mas viaje hasta la casa-pensé muy refunfuñada-._

**Capítulo 3: "Sorpresa"**

Jake no mintió, atravesamos todo el pueblo y como a 4 Km a sus afueras llegamos a un camino semi oculto entre el frondoso bosque, el cual tomó mientras me contaba de sus vida.

Jacob vivía en la reserva Quiluette al sur de Forks, mas específicamente en la Push y que todos los días, luego del instituto- para mi sorpresa era un año menor que yo a pesar de ser enorme-, venia hacia la casa del abuelo a trabajar en el jardín y parque trasero.

No entendía como el abuelo Eleazar tenía un jardinero, el Jacksonville teníamos una vida normal de una familia tipo clase media, vivíamos bien pero no entre ese tipo de lujos. Esto me resultaba más misterioso, mamá nunca lo mencionó. Aunque pensándolo bien los dijes de plata que enviaba de regalo y que con todo cuidado guardaba mi madre, sí eran valiosos. Esto era raro.

Sumergida en mis pensamientos sobre lo contado por Jake, de repente llegamos a un sinuoso jardín repleto de rosas rojas en filas de mayor a menor y en el centro de esta, una hermosa y amplia casa blanca con enormes ventanales y muchas luces alrededor que la completaba a la perfección una utópica postal. Me quedé con la boca abierta, todo era maravilloso, nunca había visto nada igual.

Sentí un brusco codazo al costado.

-Impresionante ¿no?- me decía Jake en tono burlón, seguramente debido a mi cara sorprendida-, ¿de verdad no sabías de la buena posición de tu abuelo?

- Jake, realmente no lo sabía, estoy impresionada, hasta creo tener miedo de conocerlo- dije con nerviosismo, Jake me miro extrañado-.

-¿No conoces a tu abuelo?

-Si y no, la verdad no lo recuerdo, era muy pequeña la última vez que lo vi- conteste francamente-.

-No temas, él es muy bueno, una gran persona y ayuda mucho al pueblo y la reserva- me alentó e irradió gratitud, realmente me caía bien este chico, seríamos grandes amigos-.

- Bueno- repuse- son los nervios y curiosidad.

-Mira ahí esta-apuntó hacia el frente de la casa blanca.

Miré hacia esa dirección y entusiasmada bajé de la camioneta en un santiamén. Realmente los nervios y la mala coordinación no me ayudaron, no vi el desnivel en subida de la tierra del jardín cuando corrí a su encuentro y quedé desparramada como costal de papas en el suelo.

Sentí como alguien me alzaba en vilo como si fuera una pluma y me ponía de pie nuevamente.

-Bella, ¡como has crecido!, ¿te encuentras bien cariño?- que voz melodiosa-.

- Si estoy bien abuelo- dije sin levantar la vista y sacudiéndome el polvo del pantalón. Alcé la vista para verlo-. No ha pasado nad…

Me quedé muda. No, mejor dicho petrificada.

**continuará...**


	3. 4ºPetrificada 5º Oscuridad y Claridad

"**Meet my dream"**

**(Encontrando mí sueño)**

**Capítulo 4: "Petrificada".**

No podía ser, ¿quién era este hombre?, no era mayor de 45 y quizás mucho menos, tenía una belleza extraordinaria. Jamás podría ser abuelo de nadie. Pero su piel pálida, cabello marrón rojizo, esos rasgos familiares como los de mi madre y mios.

Y de repente se confirmo.

-Hey Eleazar, ¿dónde dejo las maletas de Bella?- le grito Jacob, descargando la camioneta-.

-Déjalas en el salón Jacob, luego me encargado- contesto observándome con cautela-Puedes tomarte el día libre-le dijo en un grito de ángeles-.

-Bueno gracias Eleazar-contestó Jake de pasada hacia su camioneta-, nos vemos luego Bella-yo no contesté, no podía apartar la mirada de mi supuesto abuelo-.

Jake arrancó su camioneta y se marchó, eso fue lo último que vi.

Cuando desperté me encontraba recostada sobre un sofá blanco a tono con el ambiente de la amplia sala de estar en la casa blanca, en el exterior ya era de noche.

Había perdido la conciencia el día entero9, me senté y todo me daba vueltas. Le busque con la mirada y lo encontré. Salía con una taza en las manos de lo que parecía ser la cocina. Se acerco a mí lentamente y con garbo hasta sentarse frente a mí sobre el borde de la mesa ratonera de cristal.

-toma este té cariño, te prometo que te explicaré todo, no temas por favor- me rogó generando mucha confianza-, tómalo te sentirás mucho mejor- repuso con dulzura, asentí sin palabras.

Tome el té lentamente sin quitar la mirada de este hombre, no aguante más.

-¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi abuelo?-pregunte firmemente-.

-Bella yo soy Eleazar, soy tu abuelo.

-¡Pero por favor! Eso es imposible, deberías tener 62 años y apenas pareces de 45-chille-, ¡he venido a cuidarte porque estas mayor!

-Ya lo se cariño, solo escúchame, necesito explicarte, te pido que abras tu mente.

-¿Abrir mi mente? ¿Dónde esta mi abuelo? ¿¡Por favor no le hagas daño!- estaba desesperada, que se proponía este hombre-.

-Toma- me tendió un viejo álbum de fotos-, míralo, no te miento y nunca me haría daño a mi mismo, tranquilízate.

Tome el álbum de fotos y comencé a mirarlo.

Ya no sabía como reaccionar, la primera foto que vi era la de una pareja de novios, la mujer llevaba un collar de plata que reconocí inmediatamente.

-Abuela Carmen-susurre tocando cuidadosamente la foto.

El hombre que estaba junto a ella no tendría más de treinta pero el parecido era increíble con el que me acompañaba en la sala.

Pasé a la siguiente foto, vi a mi madre pequeña y a medida que iba creciendo hasta llegar a una foto de ella y papá en su boda.

Este hombre estaba en casi todas las fotos presente, no mentía.

Llegué al final del álbum y allí estaba yo en sus brazos, tenía tres años. Los recuerdos de esa época me invadieron como un juego de puzle; era mi abuelo Eleazar.

-Abuelo-sollozando lo abrase fuertemente- eres mi abuelo-le dije en susurros-.

- Si corazón, gracias a dios me crees- su voz estaba hecha un nudo-, temía mucho a este momento- se alejo de mi y me miro tristemente-.

-¿Pero como es posible? Eres tan joven…

-Bella- me detuvo- como te dije antes, necesito que abras tu mente para entender- su rostro se endureció- el mundo no es lo que parece.

**Capítulo 5: "Oscuridad y claridad"**

-Esta bien abuelo-asentí muy concentrada en sus palabras- te escucho- sostuve sus manos, antes no había notado el frío contacto de su piel-.

-Bella lo siento tanto- se encontraba realmente afligido- no me atrevía ir a verlos, no después de lo sucedido, temía de sus reacciones. Tú al menos escuchas pero Renne y Charlie…

-¿Qué sucedió abuelo?- le interrumpí-, no temas tú ahora y cuéntame- le alenté-.

-La ultima vez que viaje a Jacksonville, la ultima ves que los vi a todos ustedes , tu solo tenias tres años, mi pequeña y adorada Bella- sonrió débilmente y sus ojos de un extraño matiz dorado observaban el vacio como viajando en el tiempo-.

Cuando regresé de ese viaje llegue a Forks a las seis de la tarde en el último vuelo. Como era temprano decidí visitar y llevarle flores a tu abuela Carmen al cementerio.

Ya había oscurecido y hacía un frio glacial, cuando me di cuenta eran las ocho de la noche y yo seguía en el cementerio. Escuche ruidos en unos arbustos cercanos, me asome a ver que era, un pequeño gato salió corriendo. Reí entre dientes por mi susto mientras retrocedía un paso. Choque de espaldas con algo duro como roca o eso creí

El rostro de mi abuelo se oscureció más y mas al relatar aquel momento.

Sentí sus frías manos inclinando mi cuello bruscamente y como acerco sus labios. Un ardor instantáneo comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo y perdí el conocimiento. Prefiero ahorra los detalles del dolor que experimente, pero créeme que solo deseaba la muerte en ese momento.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda y me estremecí.

No se cuanto tiempo sufrí esa agonía, pero poco a poco el calor y dolor se fueron disipando y pude despertar. Me encontraba en una habitación desconocida, parecía un despacho medico de no ser por la enorme biblioteca que ocupaba toda una pared. Alguien entro en la habitación y lentamente se acercó a mí.

-¿Eleazar como te sientes?- pregunto jovialmente-.

-Creo que bien, ¿Qué sucedió Doctor Cullen?- me asuste de mi propia voz-.

-Te han atacado Eleazar, llegamos justo a tiempo antes de que te matara, le dimos caza per, ella logro escaparse, te había dejado muy mal herido, no pude hacer otra cosa más que traerte aquí a mi casa y ponerte cómodo.

-¿Le dieron caza? ¿Una mujer? – ¿como una mujer me había atacado?-.

- Una mujer no Eleazar- me corrigió el Doctor Cullen- era una vampira y te ha convertido al no lograr matarte.

Mire asombrado al Doctor Cullen, no mentía y yo sentía una extraña y asombrosa diferencia en mi persona.

-Mi familia es diferente al resto de los vampiros Eleazar-Me explicó-, nosotros no atacamos ni nos alimentamos de sangre humana, nos consideramos como los vegetarianos ya que sólo consumimos animales, hemos aprendido a controlar nuestra sed.

-Tú y tu familia son vampiros- no lograba asimilar esta nueva realidad-.

-Sí, yo, mi esposa Esme y mis cinco hijos adoptivos, y ahora tú también- puso su mano en mi hombro amistosamente-, no estas solo Eleazar yo te ayudaré con esta nueva vida.

Desde entonces con Carlisle somos grandes amigos, casi como hermanos, me abrió los brazos a su familia y me enseño a controlar la sed.

-Eres un vampiro abuelo, por eso no envejeces-me afirme en voz alta a mi misma- por eso no apareciste nunca más, para no revelar lo sucedido- ahora él me miraba a mi fijamente-.

-Sí Bella, soy un vampiro no podía presentarme a tus padres de esta manera, al principio los humanos son una tentación muy grande, no podía ponerlos en peligro. Y al pasar los años yo no envejecí. Tu madre si me viera enloquecería, sabes como es.

Ambos sonreímos ante esa otra verdad.

-Yo ahora lo se abuelo- lo mire cálidamente-.

-Si cariño y estoy feliz de que puedas entenderme y no te asustes- dijo con un tono de voz que reflejaba felicidad y sorpresa-.

-Ya me he impresionado lo suficiente y no, ya no tengo miedo, eres mi abuelo- me acerqué a él y abrace de nuevo fuertemente-.

-Gracias mi adorada nieta- me devolvió el abrazo con mucho amor, el mismo amor que sentía cuando me abrazaba Renne-.

-Además-dije alejándome de él y en tono burlón- estoy acostumbrada a lo extraño, lidio conmigo misma todos los días.

No aguanto la carcajada y mostro su reluciente dentadura.

No había cambiado nada en definitiva, me encontraba en casa.

**continuará...**


	4. 6º Conociendo 7º Los Cullen

**Capítulo 6: "Conociendo".**

Continuamos hasta muy entrada la noche conversando sobre mis padres, como era Benjamín ya que no lo conocía todavía, le mostré muchas fotografías de él y de todos; me siguió contando de su vida en Forks, de cómo ayudaba junto a Carlisle a fomentar la salud y educación en el pueblo y la reserva Quileutte de la Push-Carlisle como doctor y mi abuelo como maestro rural-; también me conto que Jacob era hijo del jefe de la reserva Quiluette, que era un joven muy amistoso, gracioso y que a pesar del desagrado de su padre, el trabajaba como jardinero en la casa sin obedecerle, omitió los detalles de aquel desagrado.

Estaba tan maravillada por todo lo que me contaba el abuelo que se hizo media noche.

-Bella ya es muy tarde, tienes que descansar- me recordó con una sonrisa-.

-Si abuelo, tu también debes estar exhausto, el día ha sido largo.

-Cariño yo no duermo-me informo como quien no quiere la cosa-.

-¿Nunca?-dije extrañada-.

-Otra cualidad de la inmortalidad-sonrió mas-, ven te mostrare tu habitación.

Me llevo por un pasillo amplio y lleno de hermosos cuadros, al final de este me indico una puerta que correspondía a mi habitación. Cuando entre, mis maletas ya estaban acomodadas sobre la enorme cama de raso blanco con apliques dorados; toda la habitación estaba finamente decorada a tono pero, lo que mas lucia eran los enormes ventanales que daban al parque trasero; se podía sentir el arrullo de un río no muy lejos de la casa. Todo era fabuloso.

-Descansa Bella- me despidió el abuelo con un beso en la frente-.

-Buenas noches abuelo.

Estaba muy agotada, mañana admiraría como corresponde mi nueva habitación y la casa entera. Entré al cuarto de baño, me duche rápidamente y me puse mi pijama favorito, con dibujos de labios rojos ya muy percudido por el uso. Me desplome en la cama y el sueño me alcanzo rápidamente.

A la mañana siguiente la tenue luz perla del día, que entraba por los ventanales, me despertó. Me giré sobre mi misma para estirarme y ¡me lleve un susto de los mil diablos! Pegue un salto instantáneo para reincorporarme de la cama.

-No temas-dijo con vos cantarina como repiqueteo de campanas- no fue mi intención asustarte, me llamo Alice Cullen.

Se presento con una amplia sonrisa en su pequeño y perfecto rostro de duendecillo, nunca había visto a una joven tan encantadora, sus cabellos castaños y lacios apuntaban en distintas direcciones, acentuando aún más el simétrico contorno de su cara. Estaba sentada delicadamente en el borde de la cama y me miraba expectante.

-Apenas me entere que llegaste vine corriendo a conocerte- chillo muy entusiasmada- toma te traje el desayuno- y me acerco una bandeja repleta de exquisiteces-.

-Gracias. Me relaje, era imposible resistirse a su amistosa sonrisa-, ¿pero como has entrado?

-Eleazar me abrió la puerta Bella- levanto una ceja-.

-Okey- no aguante la risa- eso es evidente- ambas reímos.- Uhm que rico, ¿puedo?- pregunte acercándome a la cama-.

-Claro Bella, lo traje para ti.

Mantuvimos una charla muy animada mientras tomaba el desayuno.

-Bella no veo la hora de que conozcas a mis padres y hermanos- Alice brincaba de un lado al otro- ¡No lo puedo creer cada vez estas mas cerca!

-¿Cerca de que Alice?- pregunte extrañada.

Y justo en ese momento tocaron a la puerta.

**Capítulo 7: "Los Cullen".**

-Adelante- contesto Alice apresuradamente-.

-Permiso niñas- entró el abuelo-, Bella veo que ya has conocido a Alice, insistió mucho en venir a despertarte- el abuelo la miro burlon-.

-No digas eso Eleazar, que va a pensar Bella, yo sólo quería tener un buen gesto con ella- hizo un puchero-.

-Y los haz tenido Alice- corrí a consolarla, me partió el corazón ver así su rostro-, muchísimas garcias.

-Ves Eleazar, Bella me comprende y ya vi que seremos grandes amigas- tomó mi mano y saco la lengua a mi abuelo como una pequeña-.

No aguantamos la risa ante su niñería.

-Alice, ¿Cómo que has visto que seríamos amigas?-le miré extrañada-.

-Bella – interrumpió mi abuelo-, olvide comentarte que algunos de nosotros al iniciar esta nueva vida desarrollamos dones.

-Yo tengo el don de ver el futuro- contesto Alice a mi pregunta con total naturalidad-.

-Y yo el de reconocer los dones de otros vampiros- agrego mi abuelo-.

-Okey, gracias por el dato- puse los ojos en blanco-.

Reímos los tres nuevamente.

-Bella han venido Carlisle y Esme a conocerte- informo mi abuelo-, están en la sala.

-Valla, ya voy abuelo, me cambio de ropa y voy- Alice y mi abuelo me estaban viendo con mi pijama viejo. Me ruboricé al darme cuenta de mi facha-. Por favor diles que voy enseguida.

-¡Te ayudo a elegir tu ropa!-chillo Alice revoloteando las manos en el aire-,

-Si cariño te esperamos en la sala- dijo el abuelo saliendo de la habitación con una gran sonrisa burlona-.

Alice salió disparada hacia mis maletas, abriéndola y empezando a tirar mi ropa por los aires. Estaba muy concentrada y creo que hasta fruncía en seño, yo corría intentando juntar la ropa del suelo.

-¡Al fin!- se detuvo y chillo-.

-Valla Alice que desparramo has hecho- miraba a mi alrededor-.

-Debemos ir de compras esta misma tarde, tu guardarropa es muy liviano- dijo mirándome con desaprobación.- Toma ponte esto, te quedará precioso.

Me tendió unos jeans y una blusa blanca de raso que me había regalado mi madre en mi último cumpleaños y todavía no había estrenado. Me pareció exagerado, pero tomé las prendas y fui a ponérmelas al cuarto de baño. Quería estar presentable para conocer al Doctor Cullen y su señora.

-Bella te espero en la sala- gritó Alice.

-Okey ya los alcanzo- le conteste mientras me miraba al espejo, esto era lo mejor que iba a conseguir de mi, de todas formas iba a desentonar frente a la belleza cegadora de todos ellos.

Cuando llegue a la sala, todos se pararon a recibirme. Eran tres parejas y el abuelo. Que hermosos eran todos. Alice estaba junto a un joven alto de pelo dorado, tomada de la mano.

-Bella él es mi novio Jasper- presento Alice-.

-Un placer conocerte- me dio la mano educadamente el interpelado, yo respondí su saludo-.

Al lado de ellos se encontraba otra pareja, el hombre también de cabello dorado me sonreía cariñosamente al igual que la mujer que lo acompañaba. Ella tenia un rostro muy dulce en forma de corazón y cabello lacio color caramelo que caía en cascada por sus hombros.

-Soy el Doctor Cullen, por favor llámame Carlisle y ella es mi esposa Esme- ambos se acercaron a mi y me dieron besos en la mejilla-.

-Eres preciosa Bella, tu abuelo se quedó corto al contarnos de ti- dijo Esme acariciándome la mejilla con mucho cuidado-.

-Gracias- me sonroje muy tímida-.

Los siguientes en saludarme, estaban sentados al otro lado, en otro sofá. Eran un joven enorme, muy fornido de cabellera oscura, corta y llena de rizos. Tenia un rostro lleno de hoyuelos mientras me sonreía, todo lo opuesto a su compañera que me miraba seria y fríamente. Era la mujer mas bella que había visto en mi vida, su figura y ondas rubias eran perfectas. Ella era una diosa.

-Nosotros somos Roslie y Emmet-presento jovialmente el enorme chico con amplia sonrisa-, estamos muy contentos de conocerte.

-Gracias de nuevo. Dije apartándome la de la mirada hostil de Rosalie para responder a Emmet-, yo también estoy muy feliz de conocerlos a todos.

El día transcurrió rápidamente entre tanta charla animada con todos ellos. Eran tan amables, divinos. Solo Rosalie se mantuvo muy distante y me sentía muy observada por ella. Emmet era un personaje muy gracioso, no parábamos de reír con el. Alice y Jasper eran realmente especiales juntos, se complementaban muy bien, ella tan sociable y el tan caballeroso y serio. Carlisle y Esme me recordaban a mis padres, irradiaban mucho amor y no paraban de hacerme sonrojar con tantos halagos. El abuelo tenía un brillo muy especial en la mirada mientras recorría la sala, realmente se mostraba muy feliz y a gusto al igual que yo.

Se acercaba la tarde y todos se despidieron para ir a sus casa, que me contaron solamente estaba al otro lado del río que pasaba junto al parque trasero del abuelo.

Alice se quedó, recordándome que iríamos de compras al pueblo. La tarde recién comenzaba al igual que el cariño y amistad con la familia Cullen.

**continuará...**


	5. 8º Suerte 9º Distracciones

**Capítulo 8: "Suerte"**

Suerte que Jacob venia casi todos los días después del instituto a trabajar en casa del abuelo y yo iba a acompañarlo, de lo contrario todos los días de estos meses transcurridos me las hubiera pasado a merced de Alice y su gran afición a las compras compulsivas.

Si fuera por ella me compraría toda la ropa del mundo entero, es la mejor amiga que jamás he tenis per, en ocasiones, parece olvidar mi naturaleza humana y me trata como a su muñeca de porcelana a la cual peinaría y cambiaría cinco veces al día.

Sí, suerte que también esta mi amigo Jacob, es como mi hermano, deseo que Benjamín sea tan bondadoso y alegre con Jake cuando sea mayor.

Extrañamente siempre que venía Jake, Alice o cualquiera de los Cullen que se encontrara de visita se despedía antes de su llegada.

Cada vez que tocaba el tema, ya sea con Alice o con el abuelo, de si había algún problema con Jake, ellos me decían que ninguno y rápidamente cambiaban de tema. Últimamente hasta el abuelo le evitaba.

Una tarde sentadas en parque trasero:

-Alice, todos estos meses han sido maravillosos para mí, estoy muy feliz de estar junto al abuelo, que él ya no tenga que ocultar mas su secreto con migo, haber conocido a tu familia y que seamos las mejores amigas- le dije sonriendo-.

- Si Bella yo también estoy muy contenta de ser tu amiga, que todos nos llevemos bien y hallas aceptado tan bien lo que somos. Me devolvió la sonrisa-.

- Bueno casi todos- lo pensé mejor-, Rosalie parece no aceptarme muy bien.

-Rosalie es así Bella no te preocupes no le lleves el apunte. Puso los ojos en blanco-, en un principio hizo lo mismo conmigo y míranos ahora, realmente somos como hermanas. Solo le cuesta entraren confianza- me explico-.

-¿Contigo hizo lo mismo? Como? ¿Cuándo?- la curiosidad me venció-.

-Cuando tuve la visión de cómo sería mi vida si buscaba este aquelarre, también vi que todos nos querríamos como una gran familia de verdad y que encontraría a Jasper mi gran amor.

El futuro es subjetivo Bella, puede cambiar y eso depende de las decisiones que tomemos. Yo elegí buscarlos y los encontré. Solo que mi visión fue muy adelantada y paso por alto como me llevaría con Rosalie en un principio. Para mi completa felicidad y sorpresa también paso por alto como empezaría mi vida y romance con Jasper.

Ambas sonreímos ante el panorama que contaba.

-Fue un equilibrio entonces Alice- repuse-, costo llevarse con Rosalie pero el amor de Jasper aplacaba posibles angustias.

-Tal cual Bella- afirmo-, igual fue por poco tiempo, empezamos a congeniar gracias a mi hermano y ahora somos amigas, hermanas y cuñadas. A ti te va a pasar igual ya verás- dijo distraída-.

-¿Cómo que igual?-¿Había escuchado bien?-, ¿Cuál de tus hermanos las ayudo? ¿Emmet o el que no conozco?

En ese momento sentimos el ruido de la camioneta de Jacob acercándose por el jardín del frente de la casa.

-Bella debo marcharme- apresuradamente se levantó Alice de su asiento-, tengo que hacer unas cosas con rose, casi se me olvidan.

-Pero Alice- me pare yo también en un intento de frenarla-.

-Nos vemos luego- salió disparada con un andar como de bailarina y desapareció de mi vista cuando salto al menos 15 metros para el otro lado del río, era increíble verla-.

-Adiós Alice. Susurre gruñona, que suerte la mía se había escapado por la tangente, pero luego le preguntaría que quizo decir-.

En eso llega Jake cargando en sus manos dos sacos apilados de tierra del jardín, valla si tenía fuerza y cada vez más alto.

-Hola Bells-saludo al verme y una sonrisa reluciente-.

-Hola Jake- le miré asustada y corrí hacia él-, déjame ayudarte pesa mucho- intente agarrar uno de los dos sacos con las manos-.

-No Bella deja no pesa nada- sostuvo ambos sacos con un brazo mientras que con el otro me apartaba con cuidado-.

-Valla que eres fuerte- lo miré atónita-.

-Practico para la próxima vez que tropieces y deba cargarte- se burlo-.

-¡Jake!- chille pegándole un puñetazo en el brazo- ¡Ahyy! Me has roto la mano.

-Dios Bella déjame ver- tiro los sacos al suelo y se acercó a mí tomando mi mano dolida para revisarla-.

-Se ha quebrado Jake- se me escapo un lagrima-.

-No llores, no se ha quebrado ya pasará- con su mano secó la lagrima de mi mejilla, nos encontrábamos muy cerca, podía sentir su respiración irregular.

- Iré a buscar hielo entonces- me aleje rápidamente, el quedó en el mismo lugar mirándome fijo- y llamaré a Carlisle para que me revise.

-Eh, bien Bella- reaccionó y retrocedió- llevo estos sacos a la camioneta rápido y te sigo- se ofreció-.

-No te preocupes Jake, esta el abuelo, no vemos luego- ahora fui yo quien escapo por la tangente-.

-Okey- dudó- te veo luego- se alejo a paso vacilante-.

Mientras se iba, ¿Qué había ocurrido?, estaba tan cerca. El dolor de mi mano como pinchazos me distrajo.

-Auch, hielo necesito hielo- entre a la casa-.

Suerte que Carlisle vino de inmediato y el abuelo irónicamente tenía analgésicos, con eso basto. Los vampiros tenían la suerte de no lastimarse fácilmente.

**Capítulo 9: "Distracciones.**

_-Vamos acompáñame-le detuve del brazo insistente-, ya llega el atardecer, mira hacia el mar- se giro y me miro dulcemente- vamos por favor._

_-Bella tú sabes que no deberíamos todavía- me susurró con su melodiosa voz, plantándose frente a mí-._

_-Pero yo lo deseo, por favor- acorté los centímetros que me separaban de su rostro-, ven a sumergirte conmigo._

_Sentí un suspiro fuerte y gélido saliendo de su pecho, casi como un rugido, que llego y recorrió mi rostro. Me tomo suavemente de la cintura, me estremecí._

_-Bella, Bella- hizo aquella media sonrisa que me deslumbraba- no puedo negarme a nada cuando me lo pides así._

_-Entonces vamos- apenas pude decir, se me cortaba la respiración por su cercanía._

_Hizo relucir su dentadura brillante y picara, mientras se alejaba de mi rostro y me miraba fijamente. Fruncí el seño por hacer eso._

_-Sí-dijo con firmeza, alejándose más de mí y tomando solo mi mano con una sonrisa burlona segadora-. Vamos._

_No resistí y esbocé una sonrisa instantánea, apreté su mano dulcemente y ambos salimos corriendo hacia el mar. El sol destello débilmente en el horizonte, pero yo no lo miraba, no podía apartarme de su eterna mirada, de ese dorado atardecer._

_-Te amo Bella- se acercó a pocos centímetros de mis labios, podía ver su alma en esos ojos, una sinceridad eterna que aturdía mis sentidos-._

_- Yo también te amo- le susurre y nos…_

-¡Que rayos!- me desperté súbitamente y ahogada- ¡Jacob!

-Ja ja Bella tendrías que haberte visto haciendo truchita- Jake tiraba besitos mientras salía corriendo hacia el parque trasero con una regadera en la mano, ¿para que tenía una con este clima?

-¡Ya veras Jacob Black! ¡Me las pagaras!- salté del sofá donde dormía bajo el alero de tras de la casa y eché a correr tras el-.

Nunca corrí tanto en mi vida, este chico si que era rápido.

Saltaba las filas de arbustos como si nada. Yo intentaba hacer lo mismo y bajo efecto de la adrenalina no me importaban los raspones que me iba haciendo.

Ya me acercaba a él, cuando de repente saltó un ligustrino de unos sesenta centímetros y le perdí de vista. Con la velocidad en que venia yo no pude frenar a tiempo y también salte el ligustrino.

Caí redonda en una cantera oculta tras la planta. Jacob estaba allí también desplomado boca arriba.

-Auch Jacob- caí sobre él- ¿¡Porque siempre tengo accidentes contigo!- sentía sus carcajadas contagiosas y casi sin aliento-.

Intente incorporarme poniendo mis brazos a ambos costados de él para apoyarme. Al mirarle a la cara me percate de que había cesado su risa y me miraba fijamente. Era una mirada muy dulce en su rostro con todavía rasgos de niño.

-Bella- susurró y me tomo con una mano por la cintura y la otra en mi mejilla-.

Estaba perdiéndome en su mirada cuando de repente una imagen se cruzo y domino mi mente. Aquellos ojos dorados. Reaccione.

-Jacob- tensione mis brazos en un intento de alejarme, me sentía tan nerviosa-, por favor no- su rostro se crispó-.

-Pero Bella eres…

-Soy tu amiga Jacob- le interrumpí- te quiero mucho pero no de esa forma, eres mi mejor amigo.

Sentí como retiraba sus manos permitiéndome incorporarme. Fue muy caballeroso. Nos sentamos una al lado del otro, todavía dentro de la cantera. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que al fin habló.

-Mira Bella yo- aguardó un momento- siento mucho lo de recién. Yo…- se le ahogo la voz-.

-No pasa nada Jake solo fue un momento, solo eso. Intente arreglar, temía herirle-.

-Sí- dudó y dijo bajito- fue sólo un momento ya paso- intento esbozar una sonrisa. No era sincera, se notaba que la alegría no llegaba a sus ojos negros-.

- Si ya paso- en mi fuero interno me juré nunca mas confundirme así, hacerle esto a mi querido amigo Jake. Intente desviar el tema- por cierto, ¡Si que tiene calor!- le toque la frente mientras lo empujaba para atrás, o al menos eso intenté. Ni se movió.

-¿Cómo?- me miro curioso-.

-Estas caliente Jake, ¿te siente bien?, pareces tener temperatura- reconsidere al sentir verdadero calor en mi mano cuando le toqué-.

-me siento bien- sonrió e hizo un movimiento de hombros restándolo importancia a mi comentario- es mas ya esta haciendo frio y es tarde, es mejor que me valla a casa.

-Si esta oscureciendo, vámonos de aquí- nos paramos del suelo y regresamos para la casa-.

Cuando llegamos Jake saludo con la mano al abuelo por la ventana. Se despidió de mi rápido y se marcho en su camioneta.

Cuando ingrese a la casa el abuelo me esperaba con la merienda lista. Me devoré todo en un segundo, correr a Jake me había despertado apetito.

-Dios Bella respira. El abuelo me miraba asombrado-.

-Es que tenía hambre- repuse con la boca llena tragando en ultimo bocado-.

-Ja ja ja- rio en voz alta ante mi contestación-.

-Gracias abuelo estuvo riquísimo- le sonreí-.

-De nada cariño, dudo que para mi sea rico pero de nada- agarró el diario y se puso a leer-.

Me quede observando hacia él, pero no a él, sino al vacio completamente abstraída. Lo que había pasado con Jake, como casi… Esa mirada dorada se cruzo de nuevo en mi mente. Volví a recordar mi sueño, nunca me cansaría de él.

En estos mese con el abuelo nunca pude tocar el tema, recordé que mi objetivo al venir a vivir aquí era el de encontrar respuestas sobre que significaba, porque lo soñé toda la vida, hay algo de lo que no me doy cuenta, porque esos sentimientos vividos.

Volví a la realidad, mire ahora a mi abuelo. Este era el momento que tanto buscaba. Basta de distracciones.

**continuará...**


	6. 10ºTe escucho 11ºProximo

**Capítulo 10: "Te escucho"**

-Abuelo necesito…-no encontraba las palabras justas-.

-Que necesitas Bella-me miró y se extraño al ver mi rostro, nosé que reflejaría-.

-Abuelo yo no vine sólo a Forks a cuidarte y a estudiar próximamente-me explique torpemente-, necesito que me escuches.

-Te escucho cariño ¿Qué sucede?- dejo el diario y se sentó en una silla mas cercana para tomar mi mano, su rostro demostraba interés y preocupación-.

-Abuelo algo me decía que tenía que venir aquí contigo, como un presentimiento, no se bien que, de que tu me ayudarías- comencé a sentir toda esa angustia acumulada y oculta en estos meses, el vacío volvia a aflorar-.

-Sí Bella yo te ayudaré en todo lo que sea cariño, cuéntame- acarició mi mejilla infundiéndome valor, seguramente mis sentimientos mezclados ya se notaban completamente en mi rostro-.

-Siento un vacío enorme, día tras día, desde que sucede noche tras noche. Me siento completa y feliz mientras transcurre, los sentimientos que me invaden son indescriptibles, es como si tuviera toda la felicidad del mundo en mis manos y que el tiempo se detuviese pero, de repente acaba y vuelvo a mi realidad, mi mediocre y solitaria realidad, es como sentir abandono o algo sí- las lagrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas-.

-¿Pero que es lo que ocurre que te genera esto mi niña?- sabía que no me estaba explicando bien, tenía temor que no entendiera y me creyera loca-.

-Desde que tengo noción tengo un mismo y único sueño- le miré fijamente exponiendo mi temor-, es una escena que se repite igual. Estoy en una casa en la playa junto a un joven, el joven mas hermoso y especial del mundo- me invadió una oleada de tranquilidad y calidez al describirlo-, los sentidos se me aturden al verle, mi visión cambia, es como si yo fuera otra persona junto a él, formando ambos un todo completo.- El abuelo sólo me prestaba mucha atención-.

/ Nuestro trato y contacto es único, es como si tratáramos directamente con nuestras almas, una pureza, sinceridad inexistente. Yo insisto a que vallamos al mar para ver el atardecer, él me dice que es muy pronto, que no deberíamos, no se porque pero, cede a mi pedido. Corremos hacía el mar y siempre termino ahí mi sueño. Mamá me creyó loca cuando le conté esto, le resto importancia argumentando que alguna película me había impresionado pero no es así. Este sueño me acompaña desde niña, aliviana mis noches y perturba mis días. No se que significa, que quiere decir. Sólo se que este ultimo año los sentimientos y nervios que experimento son mas vividos y fuertes al igual que la desdicha al despertar. Solo deseo volver al sueño, abandonar este mundo y se que no esta bien querer eso pero no puedo evitarlo- me desesperé y ahora largue a llorar en tormenta-./

El abuelo me rodeó con sus brazos consolándome, sin juzgarme, sin restar importancia. Solo expresando comprensión y brindándome abrigo.

-Mi niña, lo que me cuentas es amor, un amor puro y desenfrenado. Esos sentimientos que te invaden son únicos e irrepetibles en su nivel. Es el deseo, el anhelo de tu vida Bella. No estas loca por sentir así. Cálmate mi pequeña- acariciaba mi pelo cariñosamente-.

-Pero no es real abuelo, es sólo un sueño- me aleje de sus brazos y demostré mi pena-. Esta tarde me dormí en el sofá del alero de atrás y el sueño avanzo.

-¿Avanzo?- pregunto curioso y cuidadoso por mi semblante seguramente-.

-Sí por primera vez en todos estos años vi que él se acercaba a mi y que casi nos…- me ruborice ante la situación-, creo que casi nos besamos, no lo se. Jake me despertó- podía quedar graciosa la situación que le contaba, pero ante este avance, ante aquella felicidad del sueño, me sentía peor en la realidad-. Tengo ansias de que el sueño avance abuelo, se siente muy tranquilidad y felicidad como ya te dije pero, despertarme es otra cosa, duele mucho, cada vez mas, todo es una mentira, una recreación extraña de mi mente- se me quebró de nuevo la voz-. No quiero volverme loca abuelo- lloré nuevamente-.

-No llores mi niña- volvió a abrazarme- tu sueño es muy bonito, no temas dejarlo avanzar, tal vez es necesario, debes ver a donde conduce. No seas cruel contigo misma pensando que estas loca. Es eso en realidad lo que te hace sentir mal cuando despiertas.- me aleje y le mire extrañada.

-¿Cómo abuelo?

-Que tu idea y temor a estar loca es lo que causa tanta infelicidad cuando despiertas. Debes dejar que tu sueño avance, enfrentar completamente todos esos sentimientos que te invaden frente a ese chico. Así definirás bien todo Bella. Detente a ordenar tus sentimientos- me hablaba y miraba con dulzura y sabiduría.

-Tú crees abuelo- dudé y temblé- ¿tu crees que es amor?

- Si Bella yo creo eso, pero eres tú quien debe darse cuenta sóla, no temas soñar, en la realidad estoy yo para acompañarte, para ayudarte en todo. No temas.

-Gracias abuelo por escucharme, por no juzgarme , por aconsejarme- le sonreí y corrían nuevas lagrimas por mis mejillas , estas eran diferentes, no eran amargas, despedían como esperanza-.

-De nada cariño. Sabes, me recuerdas a Alice con todo esto que me has contado- le mire curiosa y mucho mas tranquila-.

-¿Cómo?

-Tu sueño, se presenta de una manera muy similar a las visiones de Alice, cuando la conocí, ella no se daba mucho crédito en sus visiones porque como ya sabes son subjetivas. A pesar de que toda su vida las tuvo. Tal como tu sueño.- me sonrió ante la comparación-. Ella temía a las diversas posibilidades y como terminaría todo. Por miedo no observaba lo que sucedía alrededor e iban encausando a su visión. Tal vez tú debas hacer lo que ella aprendió bien y dejó de temer.

-Tú dices que comiese no solo a vivir mi sueño sino también que pasa en mi realidad.

-Así es Bella, tu sueño podría ser una premonición y tus decisiones te están llevando o alejando de el. Observa bien.

-Gracias de nuevo abuelo- le sonreí-.

-De nada cariño, estoy aquí en todo lo que necesites- se levanto de su asiento-, voy a arreglar unos papeles Bella, cualquier cosa estoy en mi estudio- se retiro-.

Me quedé pensativa sobre esto último que comentó. Tal vez mi sueño sea una premonición y no una simple fantasía que me hace creerme enajenada.

Realmente esta charla con el abuelo me ayudó a poner todo en perspectiva. Realmente me ha escuchado y dado respuestas. Las primeras respuestas, y también mucho valor.

Eh tomado una decisión, aunque esté la posibilidad de seguir sufriendo. Voy a dejar fluir todo y observar todo. Tengo la esperanza de encontrar la verdad de mi sueño.

**Capítulo 11: Próximo**

Los meses pasaron, mis temores se cambiaron por valor y esperanza, mi vida en general cambio muchísimo desde la charla con el abuelo. Es como si experimentara un pequeño equilibrio entre el vacío que era común en mis días y la vivencia tranquila y mítica de Forks. Aún así sigo en la búsqueda.

-Bella!- gritó Alice mientras corría hacia mi por el jardín, atrás la seguían Esme y Rosalie-.

-Hola Alice- la recibí con un abrazo, quiero tanto a esta vampira alocada, es mi mejor amiga-.

- El lunes empiezas la universidad, ¿Cómo te sientes?- estaba frenética-.

- Tengo un poco de nervios pero está todo bajo control- le contesté-.

-Hola Esme- corrí a saludarla con una sonrisa-, hola Rosalie. Fui mas formal, todavía no nos llevábamos muy bien.

-Hola cariño- me saludo Esme con una gran sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla-.

-Hola Bella- por primera vez en todo este tiempo Rosalie me saludo con una sonrisa cordial, me quedé tonta mirándola, era mas deslumbrante cuando era amable. Le devolví la sonrisa tormente sorprendida-.

-Rose, los chicos y yo también empezamos el lunes- comento Alice saltando-.

-¿Qué vas a estudiar Bella?-pregunto Esme dulcemente-.

-Medicina- repuse feliz ante mi futuro-.

Vi como las tres se miraron mutuamente por unos segundos. Volvieron a charlar.

.Que bueno Bella que te interese la medicina- Esme me sonrreia aún más-.

-Tengo entendido que quieres seguir Pediatría ¿verdad Bella?- pregunto Rosalie muy jovial, ¡no lo podía creer!, Alice tenía razón, empezaba a ser encantadora-.

-Si Rosalie ¿Ustedes que van a seguir?

- Yo voy a seguir derecho por quinta vez, me apasiona- Rosalie me sonrió como expectante a mi reacción, cuando quería era realmente vanidosa-.

-Y yo moda, por supuesto- dijo Alice-, Jasper literatura, Emmet historia antigua y Ed…

-¡Alice!- interrumpió Rosalie apresurada-, Emmet sigue esta vez derecho, lo convencí esta vez-.

-Ah okey Rose, no preste atención – eso fue raro, ¿Alice sin prestar atención? Y agrego contestándole con un tono un poco frío a su normalidad tan dulce pero, no sin una cuota extra de diversión-, ¿por eso esos ruidos que se escuchaban estas noches al parecer de tu alcoba y hacían temblara la casa?- Rosalie la fulmino con la mirada, yo enrojecí ante lo dicho.

-¡Que bien! ¡Viajaremos juntos entonces hasta la universidad!- dije entusiasta para que Alice y Rosalie me prestaran atención de nuevo y dejen de fulminarse con la mirada-.

-¡Si!- chillo Alice y como dos niñas nos pusimos a saltar- ¡debemos ir de compras para festejar!

- Sí, necesito comprarme unos trajes nuevos y a Emmet también- se unió Rosalie-, vallamos esta tarde.

-Okey- dijo Alice- , vi muchos vestidos que a Bella le van a encantar- me sonrió feliz-.

-Bueno- dije con entusiasmo muy mal fingido-, vamos.

-Bella interrumpió Esme- se encuentra tu abuelo, debo hablar con él sobre unos tramites que hacemos con Carlisle.

-Si, pasa Esme, esta en su estudio- ella me acarició la mejilla al pasar e ingreso a la casa-.

- Bella, nosotras iremos a preparar todo para la tarde- anunció Alice- mas tarde pasamos por ti en el coche de Rosalie- odiaba cuando íbamos al pueblo en el descapotable de Rosalie, llamábamos demasiado la atención-.

- Okey, las espero- dije resignada-.

Ambas se perdieron por el jardín y al saltar el río a los lejos. Sentí una camioneta acercándose. Era Jake.

-Hola Bells- se veía extraño, cada vez más enorme y fuerte pero, con la cara exhausta-.

-Hola Jake- le mire fijamente, luego que me dio un beso en la mejilla-, te vez cansado.

- No me siento muy bien Bells, solo vengo a dejar estas herramientas y voy a casa- me sonrió deslumbrante como siempre a pesar de no estar bien-.

- Ah, okey Jake, deja aquí no mas las herramientas yo las guardo por ti- me acerque a la parte de atrás de la camioneta pero me tomo del bazo, su mano abrazaba, ¡volaba en temperatura!-.

- Deja Bella ya llevo todo enseguida.

- Jake tienes mucha fiebre, llamaré a Carlisle- dije seria y preocupada-.

- No Bella ya voy a casa y papá me cuida, debe ser sólo un resfriado, no te preocupes- descargo rápido todo de la camioneta y regresó-.

-Bueno Bella, éxitos el lunes en la Universidad, nos vemos.

- Cuídate Jake, más tarde te llamo a ver como estas- tenía mal semblante-.

-Ok Bella, nos vemos- subió a su camioneta y se marchó.

Pobre Jake estaba mal, si seguía así le perdería a Carlisle que lo viera pronto. Entre a la casa a preparar todo para la larga tarde de compras que me esperaba con Alice y Rosalie.

**continuará...**


	7. 12º Reflejo 13º Tentaciones

**Capítulo 12: "Reflejo"**

Sonó o mas bien chilló mi despertador de una manera irritante a las 7 AM, hoy era mi primer día en la universidad y Alice pasaría a buscarme junto con Rosalie a las 8AM en punto.

Pesadamente me levante y me fui directo a la ducha, cuando salí abrí el armario en busca de un toallón me llevé una gran sorpresa, en la parte de adentro de la puerta, colgaba en una percha una hermosa camisa de seda color azul con un listón de razo para atar en la cintura, unos jean negros, u unos zapatos a tono de la camisa. Todo dentro de una gran bolsa plástica junto con una nota, la cual tome y decía:

_Bella como recién a las 8AM nos vemos para ir a la universidad, te dejo esta ropa preparada para que te la pongas, también al lado del escritorio te deje en una bolsa la cartera que convina con el conjunto. Vas a estar preciosa ¡Ya lo vi! Y tu día va a ser único, una sorpresa. _

_Apresúrate, en un rato nos vemos. Alice XXX_

¿Mi dios Alice no se pierde de nada!, tomé la ropa y me preparé. Cuando salí a la sala el abuelo me esperaba con todo el desayuno preparado y una gran sonrisa entusiasta.

-Bella cariño, apresúrate toma el desayuno que ya pasan las chicas a recogerte- corrió la silla de la mesa para que tomara asiento y desayunara-, ¿cómo te encuentras cariño? ¡es tu primer día en la universidad!

-Gracias- tomé asiento-, cálmate abuelo yo estoy bien, muy feliz de empezar- le sonreí para infundirle tranquilidad mientras tomaba el desayuno-.

-Me alegro mi niña, este día va a ser muy especial para ti- note como una especie de mensaje oculto en lo que me dijo, tal vez ya estaba paranoica pues recordé también la nota de Alice-.

En el frente de la casa se escucho una bocina impaciente, ¡Que tarde se me había hecho!

-Ya llegaron Bella, termina, saldré a saludar- salió el abuelo a la galería del frente de la casa a ver a Alice y Rosalie-.

Terminé mi desayuno rápidamente, recogí mi bolso y le seguí. Al salir quedé impactada del hermoso Porche amarillo que manejaba Alice. Parada junto a las puertas polarizadas traseras estaba Rosalie y un acompañante más estaba en el asiento de copiloto junto a Alice, se podía ver su figura a través del cristal negro. No me era familiar. Yo lo observaba todavía desde la galería.

Alice bajó del auto con una amplia sonrisa hacia el abuelo y dijo:

-¡Eleazar adivina quien a regresado!- chilló muy entusiasmada Alice, me pregunte ¿Quién sería?-.

- ¡Edward!- gritó el abuelo muy contento y salió hacia el auto con los brazos extendidos en forma de bienvenida-, ¡Muchacho ya era hora!

- ¿Edward?- susurré de manera casi inaudible-.

La puerta del Porche amarillo se abrió lentamente, descendió.

-Eleazar, amigo mío- respondió feliz a la bienvenida del abuelo y dándole un afectuoso abrazo-.

El garbo con el que se movía resultaba hipnótico, sus ondas broncíneas peinadas de manera salvaje y casual, sus pómulos pálidos alrededor de una nariz simétricamente aniñada, su mandíbula cuadrada, sus pestañas oscuras que resaltaban aún más esos parpados pálidos con tintes lavanda. Un rostro cautivador.

Pero sus ojos, unos ojos líquidos, color dorado bajo la simple luz perla del día reflejaron una verdad, una verdad que me dejó en corto circuito. Mi sueño, la realidad, un mundo que hacía poco había descubierto y que no era lo que parecía, que era un mundo donde seres que sólo creía simples mitos se presentaban frente a mi y formaban parte de mi vida de una manera única, intrínseca, equilibrada, completa.

Sentí como mis piernas se aflojaban con cada respiro del aire, del mismo aire que él respiraba. Un anhelo exorbitante me apodero, el sueño, aquel sueño, frente a mis ojos, quería correr y tomarlo.

Pero la verdad reflejada e esos ojos dorados me freno, no eran ojos humanos, él era un vampiro, como mi abuelo Eleazar, como mi querida amiga Alice, como los Cullen, él era Edward Cullen y yo una simple humana.

**Capítulo 13: "Tentaciones"**

-Se te extrañaba mucho muchacho- mi abuelo seguía festejando al recién llegado, a mi sueño, a Edward-.

-Yo también extrañaba a todos Eleazar-Repuso con una sonrisa amable y deslumbrante-.

-Pero en especial a mi ¿No hermano?- como un borrón se movió Alice desde el auto para abrazarlo fuerte colgada de su espalda-.

-He extrañado a todos por igual Alice- dijo con voz seria y monocorde pero, guiñándole un ojo en complicidad a mi abuelo-.

-¡Edward que malo eres! Yo que te tengo muchas sorpresas de bienvenida- dijo Alice, soltándolo de su abrazo estrangulador y poniendo cara con puchero incluido-.

-Claro que te he extrañado mi pequeña y abrumadoramente irritante Alice- le sonrió y dio un pequeño codazo al costado de esta-.

- Disculpen- interrumpió Rosalie-, me parece una falta de cortesía- con cara enojada miro a Alice y Edward cuando se dirigió hacia mi que seguía paralizada en galería del frente observándolos-.

-Oh Bella lo lamento- se giró el abuelo para hablarme-, ven cariño.

No podía moverme, estaba paralizada, clavada en mi lugar intentando acomodar mis ideas, sumado al aturdimiento de haberle encontrado ¿era él realmente o seguía soñando?. Rosalie noto mi estado y se acerco a mi tomándome del brazo, no sin antes susurrarme:

-Vamos Bella, ten valor- me sonrió con una calidez que rompió con toda mala impresión que había tenido antes de ella-.

La mire sorprendida ¿Acaso ella sabía algo?, luego le preguntaría como. Asentí y caminé a su paso hacia el abuelo, Alice y Edward. Al llegar noté como Edward me miraba fijamente y se ponía tenso.

-Es humana- acusó seriamente con voz aterciopelada, me envare por completo-.

-Sí Edward- explicó Alice- ella es humana, sabe de nosotros no hay problemas- él la miró y ambos asintieron con la cabeza, su postura repentinamente cambio de estar tensa a completamente relajada como un momento antes-.

- Edward te presento a Isabella Swan- anunció Rosalie con una sonrisa espectacular que por un momento parecía de anuncio publicitario-.

-Es mi nieta Edward- agregó mi abuelo con todo el amor del mundo en sus palabras- ¿te acuerdas de ella? ¿en las fotos?

-¡¿Ella es tu nieta?- Edward me miró sorprendido y con voz entusiasta-, valla si que ha crecido.

-Si ya es toda una mujer y muy hermosa- ya empezó mi abuelo a adularme-.

- Es verdad Eleazar, es muy hermosa Isabella- me miró con esos eternos ojos dorados-.

-Sólo Bella- le corregí, no se como logré hablar con lo nerviosa que me encontraba-.

- Un placer Bella- se acerco a mi, solo nos separaba pocos centímetros, esbozo esa sonrisa torcida, aquella con la que soñé toda mi vida. Era extraño tenerlo frente a mi, una sólida realidad. Tomo mi mano y en un gesto muy caballeroso la besó. Sentí como se envaró de nuevo, soltó mi mano bruscamente y se alejó mí tapando su boca y nariz. Todo pasó muy rápido. Sus ojos se habían dilatado mostrando un color negro espectral.

-Alice – gritó mi abuelo interponiéndose entre Edward y yo- ¡sostenlo!

Vi como Alice sujetaba a Edward por atrás, siendo ella tan pequeña era extraña aquella imagen que daban.

-Rosalie llévate a Bella- le ordeno y Rosalie ya estaba junto a mi tomándome de la cintura y como un flash metiéndome en el coche y poniéndolo a andar-.

Vi como me alejaba de la casa por el sendero entre árboles y helechos verdes, dejando a mi abuelo, a Alice y al hombre de mi sueño en aquel inmenso jardín. No entendía nada de los que estaba pasando. Me giré hacía Rosalie, que manejaba el auto a una velocidad inverosímil.

-Rosalie que paso ¿Qué fue eso?- pregunte desesperada y confundida-.

-Bella te pido disculpas, espero que entiendas- me dijo con voz seria mientras miraba ahora la carretera a la que habíamos llegado- estoy segura que luego Edward se sentirá fatal- dijo más para ella que para mi, negando muy sentida con la cabeza-.

-¿Qué entienda que Rosalie?- se giró para mirarme seriamente-.

-Que entiendas a un vampiro sediento de sangre.

**continuará...**


	8. 14º Universidad 15º Amigas

**Capitulo 14: Universidad**

A la velocidad con que manejo Rosalie llegamos a la Universidad en sólo una hora, eran las 9:30 y hasta las 10:30 no comenzaba mi primera clase presentación. Estábamos aún en el coche aparcado en el estacionamiento.

-Rosalie- se quebró mi voz al final-¿porque? ¿Porque yo?

-Tu no Bella, es nuestra condición vulnerable a la sangre humana, precisamos de mucho autocontrol, pero en ocasiones nos puede pasar lo que a Edward- me explico intentando consolarme pero, me sentía fatal no solo por Edward sino porque caí en cuenta del enorme sacrificio que hacía el abuelo y todos los Cullen al tenerme con ellos. Sentí como el vacio de mi pecho comenzaba a agrandarse de nuevo y comencé a llorar desconsoladamente por mis pensamientos-.

-Shh Bella ya pasó- me abrazo Rosalie-, es sólo el shock del terrible momento que te hemos hecho pasar- intentaba consolarme de nuevo-.

-No Rosalie, nunca pensé en todo el sacrificio que hacían al tenerme cerca- me lamente- Y Edward…- se me quebró la voz al nombrarlo-.

-Edward se ha mantenido lejos de los humanos por un largo tiempo debido a su viaje, por eso perdió el control. Cálmate Bella tu no tiene la culpa de nada- acariciaba mi pelo tiernamente-, nunca pensé que pudieran empezar de esta manera- agrego con un extraño tono enojado-.

-¿De esta manera, cómo?- me aleje de ella para mirarla nuevamente a la cara-.

-Así Bella, yo esperaba que se conocieran de una manera especial y no así huyendo de él porque quiere tu sangre- se lamento seria, como desilusionada-.

-¿De una manera más especial? ¿A que te refieres?- fue una pregunta tonta y a la defensiva de mi parte-.

-Yo ya se de tu sueño Bella, en realidad Alice y yo, ella lo vio hace un año, hace poco me lo contó y no veíamos la hora en que aparecieras.

-¿Alice me vio venir?

-Sí pero no sabíamos quien eras hasta que llegaste y resultaste ser la nieta de Eleazar- me sonrió-. Las visiones de Alice son subjetivas, pueden cambiar, por eso no vio esto que lamentablemente sucedió.

-¿Pero que vio exactamente Alice?- no podía creer lo que Rosalie me contaba, ni su soltura y simpatía al tratarme-.

-Vio tu sueño, el de toda tu vida y también algo del futuro pero no me lo quiso decir, sólo que llegarías y todo cambiaría, en especial para Edward y ti misma.

El shock del momento anterior que viví, sumado a esto que me reveló Rosalie me estaba dejando muy aturdida, necesitaba aire. Salí del coche a tropezones. Rosalie me siguió con su andar y aspecto espectacular, me percate que habían mas autos y jóvenes alrededor observándonos.

-Bella necesitas descansar, ha sido una gran impresión para ti- se puso a mi lado Rosalie y repuso amablemente-. Hay sólo clases de presentación, no pasará nada si pierdes estas clases.

-No, esta bien Rosalie, quiero ir, aunque no lo creas despeja mi mente- conteste a su pedido con vehemencia-.

- Esta bien Bella te acompañare a tu curso y luego pasaré a buscarte, ¿te parece bien?- se notaba en su rostro que no quería que acudiera a clases-, de verdad bella sería mejor que no…

-No pasa nada Rosalie, ya estoy un poco mejor- le corté-.

-Dime Rose si quiere Bella, te pido disculpas por como te trate al principio, estaba a la defensiva, no me parecía correcto que una humana supiera de nuestro secreto- se disculpó avergonzada-, luego Alice me contó la visión y me di cuenta de lo especial que eres- sonrió deslumbrantemente-.

- No tienes que disculparte Rose, la tuya fue una reacción natural yo era una completa desconocida y dudo mucho que sea especial- mis ultimas palabras sonaron estranguladas, el solo hecho de mencionar mi sueño, de recordar a Edward me rompió el alma. Rose se dio cuenta-.

- Bella ya tendrás otra oportunidad de tratarle, esta ocasión fue peligrosa pero ya logrará Edward controlarse y se presentarán como corresponde- paso su mano por mi brazo dándome ánimos- y sí eres especial, todos te queremos mucho.

-Gracias Rose, yo también los quiero mucho a todos- ella esbozó otra sonrisa aún mas segadora en su hermosura-.

Vi como dos chicos que bajaban del coche de junto, se quedaban paralizados y ruborizados al verla. Por mirarlos no me percate de la llegada silenciosa de Emmet, lo noté al ver como se dilataban los ojos de los chicos por asombro y miedo, me giré de nuevo hacia Rose, él estaba tras ella y sus enormes brazos la rodeaban por la cintura. Emmet sonreía divertido por sus espectadores asombrados. Jasper también estaba junto a ellos, me asintió con la cabeza en forma de saludo, yo le sonreí como puede.

-Chicas que bueno que ya se llevan bien. Exclamo Emmet- ya temía yo que Rose te comiera con la mirada todas las veces jaja- se carcajeo fuertemente dirigiéndose a mí-.

-¡Emmet!- le regaño Rose divertida, se giro y dio un beso que creo incomodo a todo mundo, tanto Jasper como yo nos giramos a mirar a otro lado-.

Justo en ese momento toco el timbre de entrada a los cursos.

Con Jasper caminamos delante de rose y Emmet rumbo al edificio principal de la Universidad. Todavía seguía afligida y preocupada por Alice, el abuelo y en especial por Edward.

-Bella- Jasper me hablo en tono bajo, le miré-, no te preocupes tanto, puedo sentirlo. Ya están todos bien, Edward ha ido de caza al bosque para estar preparado-.

-¿Ya lo sabes ¿- inquirí-.

-Si, Alice me llamo al móvil, hoy no vendrá, se quedó a acompañarlo- si se quedo a acompañarlo entonces fue mucho mas grave de lo que pensaba y me querían engañar en un intento de consolarme, sentí el vacio de mi pecho pinchándome-. Pro favor Bella, créenos puedo sentir lo mismo que tu en este momento, danos mas crédito.

-¿Puedes sentir lo mismo que yo? ¿Acaso es una especie de don vampírico?- ya no me sorprendía mas nada.

-Sí, puedo sentir y manipular lo que sienten los demás- me sonrió muy educado como siempre-, te lo demostraré.

Sentí como una oleada de tranquilidad me invadió, cargada también de optimismo para continuar la jornada de la universidad. Le sonreí ante el nuevo panorama.

-Gracias.

-De nada Bella.

Llegamos al edificio y cada uno entro a sus respectivos cursos.

Mi primer clase fue de química general, solo fue una clase donde nos dijeron que libros utilizaríamos y todos los horario de las demás materias. Esto me relajó aún mas, me encantaba el ambiente y los profesores que presentaron. De todas maneras una parte de mi mente sólo pensaba en el regreso a casa del abuelo y qué me encontraría allí.

**Capítulo 15: Amigas**

Como las clases empezaron a las 10:30, el primer receso fue a medio día, para almorzar me reuní con Jasper, Emmet y Rosalie en el bufet de la Universidad. No hable mucho, no tenia muchos ánimos, creo que todos comprendieron. Los chicos compraron muchos alimentos para almorzar de los cuales apenas probé bocado y ellos fingían consumir. La tarde transcurrió lenta, las clases eran fenomenales, física, bioquímica, anatomía; pero yo sólo tenía la cabeza en todo lo ocurrido al principio del día y mucha intriga sobre que encontraría a la vuelta a casa.

Cuando termino la jornada Rose pasó a buscarme a mi curso y juntas fuimos en el Porche amarillo de Alice, mientras que los chicos en el enorme sheep de Emmet. Durante el camino perduraba el silencio entre nosotras salvo una tenue música ambientalista que puso Rose, no conocía de quien era, parecía de otra época pero sonaba bien. Mis pensamientos me carcomían y terminé rompiendo nuestro mutismo.

-Rose.

-Si Bella- ella me miró curiosa y amable-.

-¿Alguien más sabe de mi sueño a parte de Alice y tú? – temía a la respuesta por pura vergüenza-.

- No Bella sólo nosotras, no nos parece correcto estar divulgando tu sueño, no es lo correcto- contesto sincera y firme-.

-El abuelo sabe del sueño, hablé con él, pero no sabe que es Edward ni siquiera yo lo sabía- sentí que me invadía un tenue calor en las mejillas al nombrarlo-.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabías?- me miró sorprendida-.

-En el sueño no decía su nombre, sólo lo veía y sentía- miré al frente ruborizada al decir lo último-.

-Que curioso- sonreía al ver mi reacción-, que sorprendente es el amor- suspiró y seguía sonriendo mirando la carretera en la que íbamos-.

-Todavía sigo preguntándome si es amor- comente en susurro-.

-Porque lo dudas Bella, no dijiste que en tu sueño lo sentías- me miraba de nuevo expectante-.

-No se bien que sentía, es seguro que una completa felicidad pero la realidad es diferente, él es real, es perfectamente igual al sueño pero no nos conocemos y mira como nos hemos presentado- argumente su pregunta-.

-Tendrán mas oportunidades Bella, ya se conocerán bien, ten más fe en tu sueño, además están las visiones de Alice- me contrarresto-.

-Las visiones de Alice pueden cambiar- su mirada se endureció al mirarme- ¿Y si no le gusto?

-Como no le vas a gustar, eres preciosa Bella- sonrió amable, me ruborice por el cumplido, más proviniendo de ella que era la mujer vampira mas hermosa del planeta-. Ya tendrán oportunidad de conocerse bien- afirmó sin esperar contestación-.

-De todas maneras siempre tendré mi sueño- sentí como carraspeó por lo que dije-.

Justo en ese momento me di cuenta de que aparcamos frente a casa del abuelo, al fin habíamos llegado y de hecho muy rápido, apenas eran las siete de la tarde. Al bajar del porche vi que el abuelo salía a la galería del frente de casa, no pensé, sólo corrí a abrazarlo. Mis lagrimas contenidas durante la tarde afloraron sin ninguna restricción, mi abuelo me contenía en sus brazos, él me entendía.

-Shh mi niña ya pasó, fue un susto, esta todo en calma- me dijo con voz dulce abrazándome-.

-Eleazar- se acerco Rosale silenciosa y lo saludo-, a tenido un largo día y no quiso volver temprano a descansar. Debería hacerlo ahora.

-Así es Rose, gracias por acompañarla el día de hoy- dijo el abuelo-.

Me solté de sus brazos, me giré y fui hacía Rosalie.

-Gracias rose- mi voz sonaba baja debido al llanto-.

-De nada Bella, para momentos así están las amigas – me sonrió y asentí, era verdad, ella era mi amiga, otra gran amiga-.

Se despidió, subió al coche y se perdió en la oscura calle entre los árboles. La noche había caído, así era en Forks. Entre a la casa junto a mi abuelo, el día había sido largo. Debía analizar de nuevo mi sueño para tomar coraje para el día siguiente. Mi sueño tenía nombre en la realidad, era Edward Cullen y también tenía un problema, él era un vampiro y yo una simple humana. De pronto caí en cuenta que necesitaba cambiar algo. Algo que sería lo mas conveniente para todos, mi abuelo y amigos merecían estar bien.

**continuará...**


	9. 16º El Viaje  17ºBorrosa Obscuridad

**Capítulo 16: El Viaje (narrado por Edward)**

-¿Edward puedo pasar? –Hablo Alice detrás de la puerta-.

-Pasa- me sentía fatal-.

-Edward como te sientes ¿mejor?- su voz sonaba preocupada-.

-No Alice, pobre Bella se asustado de mí, no pude contenerme, casi cometo un grave erros, fue mas fuerte que yo- golpee la mesa del escritorio con el puño-.

_Pero no ha pasado nada, te alejaste justo, tuviste autocontrol.

-Sólo fue sorpresa, sólo por eso logré alejarme un poco.

-¿Cómo sorpresa?-se acercó a mi examinando mi rostro confuso-.

_Su sangre- susurré- al acercarme sentí su aroma, fue embriagador, sólo quería tomarla- la voz se me apagó-.

-Valla- dijo en un suspiro- no esperaba eso.

-¿No lo esperabas?- me concentre en su mente, no entendí lo último que dijo pero, ella solo pensaba en las compras de la última semana ¿qué me ocultaba?-.

-Es una manera de decir Edward, nadie esperaba un ataque de tu parte –sus palabras taladraron mi conciencia-.

-Losé- dije triste-.

-De todas maneras no paso nada, ya has casado todo lo necesario, ahora puedes controlarte.

-No pondré su vida en riesgo de nuevo Alice, será mejor evitarla, por su bien.

-Pero Edward eso no tiene que ser así- chilló desesperada-, tu sabes controlarte!

-Su sangre Alice- recordar su aroma me desconcentro, pegue de nuevo al escritorio, no podía ceder así todos mis años de esfuerzos por mi familia y por mí mismo-.

Sentí como Alice carraspeó, seguía pensando cosas sin importancia, ahora tarareaba el himno a la alegría, ¿se estaba volviendo chiflada?

-Debo ver a Eleazar- agregué frustrado por no saber lo que en su mente ocultaba-, voy ahora que ella no está, ¿Vienes?

-No, debo arreglar unas cosas, luego te veo- Alice se giró y salió por la puerta, parecía enojada-.

Salté del balcón rumbo a la casa de Eleazar. Le debía una gran disculpa por casi atacar a su nieta, su dulce nieta, la tímida, tierna y hermosa Bella. Mis pensamientos me perdieron.

-Bella- suspiré, recordé su mirada color chocolate en contraste con su piel nívea de refulgentes mejillas sonrosadas al presentarnos y como arruine el momento-, lo siento tanto.

Al saltar el río divise a Eleazar en la galería trasera de su casa sentado, esperándome por lo que leí en su mente. Me llamó la atención que no había ni una pizca de enojo hacia mi por lo sucedido, en todo caso preocupación por como estaría llevando su día Bella. Y todavía se encontraba muy feliz por mi atroz regreso. Me acerque en son de disculpas.

-Eleazar lo lamento mucho- le miré muy sincero y avergonzado por lo que hice- yo no se que me pasó- era evidente que lo que me paso era la tentación a sangre humana, pero ni iba a decirle que la sangre de su nieta me resultaba como droga-.

-Edward no ha pasado nada- me freno levantando una mano para que callara- has estado alejado de los humanos por un largo tiempo y tuviste el control de alejarte y no ceder a la tentación.

-Si Eleazar pero de verdad lamento el feo momento que pasar a Bella- miré al piso para rehuir de su mirada, Eleazar podía se muy perceptivo y se daría cuenta que ocultaba algo más-.

-Ya podrás disculparte personalmente con ella muchacho, ya no te martirices tanto- me sonrió suspicaz y palmeo mi hombro al acercase e invitarme a tomar asiento-, Bella es una mujer muy comprensiva, supo asimilar muy bien los porque de la ausencia de este viejo abuelo suyo- se carcajeo ruidosamente-.

- No voy a ponerla en mas riesgos Eleazar, dile mis disculpas por favor, ya veré el modo menos riesgoso de disculparme bien con ella.

-No seas exagerado ya hablaras personalmente con Bella y aclarará todo- no se dio cuenta que en mis palabras en realidad nunca me acercaría mas a ella-.

-Eleazar bien también a contarte lo acontecido en mi viaje- empecé a cambiar de tema, otra preocupación mas lamentablemente-, ya la he visto, varias veces de hecho, estuvimos a punto de atraparla pero tiene un gran sentido de huida- fruncí los labios-.

-¿Pero Aro no mandó a Demetri y a Alec para ayudarte a neutralizarla? _ pregunto Eleazar muy serio como trasladándose a aquella noche fría en el cementerio-.

-Sí, Marco y Cayo decidieron mandar también a Jane cuando recibieron el informe de que se nos escapo, ahora es considerada la amenaza numero uno a dar solución, cada vez tiene menos escrúpulos y pone en riesgo o acaba con más vidas y el secreto de nuestra existencia- dije amargamente, recordando su rostro felino y burlón cada vez que huía con su cabellara roja como el fuego refulgiendo en el viento-.

-¿Maldita!- dijo Eleazar con odio nada contenido-, sigue arruinando vidas humanas.

-Yo he regresado porque Aro me envió de nuevo agradecido por mi ayuda para darle caza, me aseguró que ellos la acabarán y darán justicia a todas esas vidas- los Vulturis se ensañaron aun más con tra ella al acabar con tres jóvenes vidas humanas a los alrededores de Volterra-, me aseguraron que no dejarían en vano lo que te hizo Eleazar.

-Gracias Edward por todo lo que haces, eres una gran amigo mi muchacho- me palmeo de nuevo uno de mis brazos-, pero me temo preocupa que esa loca siga asesinando a convirtiendo a personas inocentes- dijo afligido-.

-La maldita loca tiene nombre, se llama Victoria- la nombre como escupiendo de asco y odio- Y ya me conoce, siempre que estaba a punto de encontrarla y atraparla cometía un asesinato y dejaba una nota dirigida a mi amenazándome por haberla delatado con los Vulturis- vi como Eleazar se crispaba en asombro ante lo que dije-.

-Edward yo no quería que pusieras tu existencia en riesgo por este viejo que soy, era para cuidar otras vidas humanas, no tendría que haberse convertido en una venganza personal- estaba afligido y leía en su mente que muy preocupado por mi-.

-No pasa nada Eleazar, los Vulturis la tienen en la mira ya la va a acabar, no corro muchos riesgos aquí en Forks- dudé ante lo ultimo dicho-, debo retomar mis actividades y volverá todo a la normalidad ya veras- intente animar a Eleazar que seguía preocupado por mi-.

-Edward, Edward, Edward, siempre tan considerado, de todas maneras sigo preocupado – parecía que Eleazar respondía a mis pensamientos, sí que era muy perceptivo-.

-Hoy a empezado la Universidad ya me ausente las primeras clases- cambie de nuevo de tema-. Así me va a ir el resto del año-

-no tiene cara muchacho- se carcajeo Eleazar- es la sexta vez que sigues medicina y dices eso.

- Per la medicina avanza- repuse con cara y tono inocente-.

Ambos comenzamos a reír. La tarde transcurrió como en los viejos tiempos entre risas y charla amistosa pero con un agregado especial, nuevo y complicado para mí, Bella Swan. Las preocupaciones afloraron en mi interior, no quería que ella se quedara con esa mala impresión, no quería ponerla en riesgo. En el fondo algo desconocido para mi, algo diferente que nuca antes estuvo en mi interior, zumbaba diciéndome que me sobrepusiera y estuviera cerca de ella. Era una locura. Cuando se hicieron las seis treinta me despedí y volví a casa, debía hablar con Carlisle y Esme del viaje, así como también mis hermanos que ya volvería de la universidad. Yo debía prepararme para empezar la universidad al día siguiente. Al fin mi viaje había terminado e intentaba volver a la normalidad.

**Capítulo17: Borrosa Obscuridad.**

(narra Bella)

La noche transcurrió lentamente, no podía conciliar el sueño. Recordaba su rostro a la perfección, aquella mirada dulce de mi hermoso sueño y aquella otra mirada de la realidad, obscurecida y enajenada por la sed de mi sangre. No soportaba más el vacío de mi pecho que parecía pinchar aún más al pensar en mi abuelo y los Cullen junto con el gran esfuerzo que hacía al tenerme viviendo con ellos, tan cerca.

Las lágrimas no cesaron hasta que en mi tristeza halle la solución. Debía marcharme, ellos no merecían realizar tanto esfuerzo por mi, todos estarían mejor si me marchaba. Salté de mi cama intentando hacer el menor ruido posible y comencé a armar mi bolso, sólo guarde las ropas con que llegue a Forks, no me llevaría nada de lo regalado por Alice, todo debía caberme en un solo bolso. Cuando termine de empacar eche un ultimo vistazo a la habitación blanca con adornos dorados, con lagrimas en mis ojos me escabullí por el ventanal hacia la obscura noche como boca de lobo.

Mientras atravesaba el jardín, pase junto a la cantera de atrás del ligustrino, la miré con nostalgia, caí en cuenta que no había visto a Jake desde el día en que se fue con mucha fiebre y tampoco había llamado a ver como seguía. Decidí entonces antes de marcharme para siempre de Forks ir a la Push a visitarlo y despedirme de mi amigo Jake.

(Narra Alice)

Estábamos todos reunidos en la gran sala, Esme y Carlisle, Emmet y Rose, Jasper y yo mientras Edward nos deleitaba con una nueva melodía suya al piano. De repente todo se obscureció y me vi en la habitación de Bella, viéndola empacar entre sollozos y escabullirse por la ventana, salía por el jardín hacia la calle y luego carretera hacia el sur como yendo a la Push; se obscureció todo de nuevo, estoy en la sala de casa otra vez. Jasper me sostiene por los hombros, toda la familia esta alrededor muy atentos.

-Bella ha huido, se marcho de la casa de Eleazar, tomó rumbo al sur por la carretera, parece que hacía la Push, no estoy segura, la vi borrosa al final- dije mirando todavía al vacío-.

-¿Cómo borrosa?-chillaron Esme y Rose al unísono-.

- sí, no logro ver su futuro, no se hacia donde va exactamente, su rumbo es hacia el sur pero resulta borroso- me esforzaba pero no veía nada más ¿Qué extraño!-.

- Debemos buscarla- dijo Emmet. No puede andar sola por la noche en medio de los bosques.

- Llamaré a Eleazar, por lo que dice Alice no se dio cuenta de nada- Carlisle tomó el teléfono y hablaba con Eleazar-.

-¿Edward que sucede? Te siento angustiado y nervioso_ dijo Jasper a Edward-.

- Es culpa mía, por lo que casi hice a Bella, se asusto y se está marchando- masajeo sus sienes tratando de controlarse-.

- No sabemos que lo llevó a huir Edward, no te culpes de nada, te has controlado a tiempo hermano - Jasper palmeó el hombro de Edward alentándolo-.

-Eleazar nos espera, andando, hay que buscar a Bella y traerla de vuelta- todos nos levantamos y salimos a buscarla-.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Eleazar nos separamos en tres grupos: Esme, Carlisle y Eleazar fueron hacia el centro de Forks; Rosalie y Emmet fueron a inspeccionar los bosques, mientras que Jasper, Edward y yo nos dirigimos hacia la Push.

(Narra Bella)

Al cabo de una hora de caminata llegue a la Push, no se si era mi paso acelerado por la huida o resulto realmente cerca. Jake en una ocasión me había comentado que su casa era una cabaña pintada de rojizo, la única de las casas de ese color en la entrada de la Push. Todo estaba muy obscuro y cada casa tenía al menos una manzana en distancia una de la otra, con frondosos bosques alrededor.

Avance por la misma calle escasamente alumbrada, salvo por cada vez que pasaba por alguna casa. Ni rastros de la cabaña de Jake. Cuando atravesaba un largo trecho de bosque entre dos casas, sentí unos ruidos muy extraños cercanos a mi proveniente del bosque, parecía un animal. Comencé a acelerar el paso pero, sentí que el ruido también se acercaba más a mí. El pánico comenzó a recorrerme y eché a correr por la obscura calle que transitaba, el bosque no terminaba más a mi costado. Por la maldita obscuridad tropecé con una piedra en el camino, el asfalto rompió mis pantalones arañándome profundamente mis rodillas. El ruido extraño tras de mi cesó unos segundos y entonces por la calle sentí pasos de alguien trotando hacia donde me encontraba tirada en el piso

**continuará...**


	10. 18º Intuicion 19º Enfrentados

**Capitulo 18: Intuición**

-Bella ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué haces aquí y a estas horas?- le reconocí la voz de inmediato, era mi querido Jake-.

-Jacob- dije su nombre feliz de verle, con alivio de que sea él y no un animal peligroso del bosque- ¡Eres tú!

-Oh Bella te has lastimado, ven te llevare a mi casa para curarte- me recogió en vilo desde el suelo en sus brazos como a una pluma, sentí su cuerpo extraordinariamente musculoso y febril al contacto con el mío-.

-Jacob necesitaba verte- comencé a sollozar contra su cuello-, dios Jake sigues enfermo!

-No Bella, no estoy enfermo- me aclaro-, pero ¿que ocurre?¿porque lloras?- y me estrecho mas contra el mientras seguía caminando veloz por la calle-.

-He huido de casa- dije con voz ahogada-, vine a despedirme de ti, volveré a Jacksonville.

-¡¿Cómo?- y se freno en seco cuando llegábamos frente a una cabaña rojiza, de seguro su casa-, pero que a pasado Bells¿ porque has hecho esto?

Como explicarle que el amor de mi vida, mi sueño, era en realidad un vampiro, el ser más precioso que casi me ataca por la tentación a mi sangre, que mi abuelo y queridos amigos también eran vampiros y se esforzaban día tras día al tenerme con ellos. Jake no debía saber eso nunca. No sabía que inventar para justificar mis actos y de la desesperación y angustia seguí llorando.

-Shh, ya Bella, no llores mas ya estas aquí conmigo- sentí como me susurraba al oído a escasos centímetros de mi rostro, me sentí repentinamente incomoda-.

-Por favor bájame Jake, puedo caminar- dije con voz ahogada- Ya te explicare todo pro primero ¿Cómo es eso que no estas enfermo si parece que tienes una temperatura de mas de 40ºC?

Cuando le dije esto Jake se crispo como sorprendido y me bajo al suelo, se alejo unos pasos de mi y se quedó mirándome como sopesando algo muy importante.

-Bella- susurro- algo ha pasado.

-¿Qué ha pasado Jake no me asustes?- vi su rostro pasar de sorpresa a tristeza, intente acercarme de nuevo a él pero mis rodillas me ardieron- Auchhh!

- Oh Bella ven- y con una velocidad sorprendente me tomo de nuevo en brazos, me llevo al frente de su cabaña y me sentó en u sillón de mimbre-, tengo que curarte- y fue y vino rápidamente al interior de la casa con un botiquín.

No pude decir ni una palabra, me quede helada, de nuevo. La velocidad en sus movimientos, su fuerza extraordinaria, algo me decía en mi interior que algo similar había visto antes. Parecía… parecía un vampiro pero, no podía ser, su piel era caliente, demasiado caliente para ser un simple humano. Eso era lo que había pasado, mi amigo Jake ya no era humano, pensarlo no me parecía una locura, era normal y certero considerar eso ahora en mi vida.

Jake limpiaba con algodón y agua oxigenada mis rodillas, estaba en cuclillas frente a mí. Yo le miraba fijamente mientras pensaba todo esto y en un impulso tome con mis dos manos su cabeza para que me mirara a los ojos.

-Ya no eres humano- se puso tenso por lo que le dije, sentí bajo mis manos como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar mientras me miraba aturdido-, un vampiro no eres, entonces qué?

Le solté el comentario sin pensarlo dos veces, casi sonó como una acusación. Se alejo de mí, liberando su rostro de entre mis manos y sentándose a un metro más o menos de mí, en el suelo. Me seguía mirando estupefacto. Luego de unos minutos al fin hablo.

-Soy…_dudó de nuevo- soy un licántropo, me he convertido en licántropo.

El silencio reino entre nosotros, el mirándome ansioso de ver como reaccionaba, esperando lo peor. Yo intentando solamente encajar este nuevo mito en mi vida, si bien me sorprendió no me aturdió, ya estaba familiarizada con todo esto. Y comencé a interrogarlo con verdadera curiosidad y naturalidad.

-¿Te mordió alguien para que te hayas convertido en licántropo?- se volvió a sorprender de mis palabras-.

-¿Qué si me han mordido?

-Sí, como a los vampiros- inquirí-.

-¿Cómo es que sabes eso de los vampiros?- vi como se despertaba su curiosidad en sus ojos-.

-Yo pregunte primero Jake- chille y me crucé de brazos- el levanto una ceja la verme-.

-No Bella- puso los ojos en blanco- no me han mordido, la condición de licántropo es heredada, esta en mis genes y bueno en un punto del desarrollo y crecimiento se despierta, no soy como esos chupasangres- sus palabras me pincharon el vacio del pecho-.

-¿Eras tú esa especie de animal que hacía ruidos siguiéndome cuando venía aquí?

-Si era yo, estaba en mi forma lobuna, te vi caminando desorientada en la oscuridad y te seguí- me sonrió como orgulloso de si mismo-, ahora, digo yo ¿Qué a pasado que huiste de la casa de tu abuelo Eleazar?

- Esto… yo-dudaba mucho en decir la verdad, no sabía hasta que punto debía decir o no la realidad de mi abuelo y amigos. Jake había confiado n mí pero temía exponerlos, no se porque-.

-¡Malditos sean!- graznó Jake y me exalte-, ¡Asquerosos chupasangres!

Bruscamente se paro del suelo, en una extraña posición defensiva, mirando fijamente la oscuridad y temblando de los pies a la cabeza con furia. Seguí el recorrido de su mirada y por unos minutos no vi mas que obscuridad.

Luego como espectrales pero perfectas y hermosas figuras pálidas, vi que se acercaban a nosotros con paso cauteloso. Dos de mis queridos amigos Jasper y Alice, y otro más, mi sueño, mi mundo, mi Edward. Me había venido a buscar ¡Edward me había venido a buscar!

**Capítulo 19: Enfrentados**

-¡Edward!- chille con felicidad, verlo me devolvió el alma al cuerpo, borro toda idea desquiciada o mal recuerdo de todo lo antes sucedido. Me levante del sillón de mimbre e ignorando el ardor de mis rodillas, salí disparada a su dirección-.

-Bella- le escuche decir con su voz dulce, que él me nombrara fue como una caricia a través del viento que soplaba en la noche-.

Cuando estaba a escasos metros, casi llegando a él, un enorme lobo de pelo color rojizo salto frente a mi impidiéndome seguir. Frené en seco al verle y del susto caí sentada al suelo, proferí un grito ahogado. Jacob había cambiado a su forma lobuna, tenía toda su pelambrera erizada y gruñía con rabia enfrentado a esos tres seres que yo tanto quería.

A uno en especial, al que amaba, sé era eso, era real aquel sentimiento del sueño, verlo allí parado frente a mi descontrolado amigo lobo movilizó, despertó mi amor incondicional hacía él. Era mi Edward, mío y sólo mío. Al mismo instante caí en cuneta que todos los que yo quería estaban en peligro al enfrentarse de esta manera. Jake estaba completamente sacado de sus casillas, él no sabía que yo conocía a estos vampiros, que ellos eran buenos, que nos harían daño alguno.

Alice y Jasper se encontraban inclinados al frente, en posición de ataque contra Jake, no hacían ningún indicio de arremeter contra mi amigo pero, enseñaban sus dientes con una mueca estremecedora, sus rostros eran salvajes pero no menos perfectos.

Edward estaba parado a un costado de ellos mirándome fijamente a los ojos, yo seguía tirada en el piso detrás de mi enorme amigo. Saque fuerzas y me incorpore para dirigirme a todos ellos.

-¡Ya basta!- chille- ¡Paren!- Jake se giró hacia mi, sus ojos eran los mismos de siempre, solo había cambiado su forma a lobo, miro fulminándome pero con un dejo de curiosidad-.

-Pero Bella es un licántropo- siseó Jasper del otro lado de los metros que nos separaban-.

-Es Jacob, es mi amigo o se olvidan, él no sabe que ustedes también lo son- al decir lo último miré a Jake para que entendiera, este gruño y se dio vuelta ignorándome por completo-.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido, intente tocar a Jake por el lomo para frenarlo y con un seco reflejo me empujo con el costado de cuerpo de lobo haciéndome volar al menos quince metros. Caí sin ninguna posibilidad de amortiguarme con los brazos, el suelo fue muy duro al impactar contra el y proferí un grito de dolor. Mire hacia ellos y Jake se abalanzaba contra Jasper, Alice muy ágil y con un movimiento rápido tomó a Jacob del cuello inmovilizándolo. Era extraño verla a ella tan pequeña y de apariencia frágil inmovilizando aun lobo gigante. Edward estaba fuera de aquella escena.

-Oh Bella, lamento mucho todo esto _ Edward estaba junto a mi, agachado y acariciando mi mejilla, sentía como electricidad mientras me acariciaba el rostro-.

-Edward- susurre feliz de tenerlo cerca, extendí mis brazos y muy a pesar del dolor de todo mi cuerpo que me torturaba, lo abrase por el cuello, estrechándolo muy contra mi pecho-.

-Lo lamento- me dijo al oído, comencé a llorar contra su pecho, él había restablecido su autocontrol-, ya paso Bella, ya paso, no le aremos daño a tu amigo, Alice solo lo ha desmayado.

Entonces con un movimiento imperceptible y yo abrazada a él, me tomo en brazos acercándome más contra su pecho. Sentí que con una mano acariciaba mi espalda intentando que calamara mi llanto, no podía calmarme, sentía que estaba expulsando toda angustia, todo vacio de mi interior mientras en vez de ella solo quedaba amor y calidez. No quería calmarme, debía llorar, estando en sus brazos mas rápido se iría esa angustia. Con mis torpes manos me aferre de su camisa para que nadie nos intentara separar. Nos empezamos a mover, no tenia noción del tiempo ni del lugar. El silencio reinaba alrededor pero sabia que Alice y Jasper estaban con nosotros pues una oleada de calma me inundo, era Jasper interviniendo, no me importo, pues mis ojos me pesaban y seguí en brazos del vampiro que amaba. Sentía que Edward seguí acariciándome la espalda como haciendo dibujos tras mi contorno. Cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por el sueño.

**continuará...**


	11. 20º Dormida 21º Verguenza

**Capítulo 20: "Dormida"**

Llegamos a casa de Eleazar muy rápido. Bella dormía en mis brazos, sentirla así de cerca, sentir su aroma, su calidez era extraordinaria.

-Edward- susurraba dormida, era mágico escucharla decir mi nombre-.

Sentía sus manos tensas agarrando el cuello de mi camisa mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos. Sentía su aroma embriagador, una mezcla con fresias y rosas muy sutiles.

Nadie dijo nada cuando me vieron entrar con Bella dormida en mis brazos. Solo vi a Rosalie con una sonrisa enorme cuando se reunió con Alice que entro tras de mi. Era extraño en sus cabezas solo se escuchaban gritos eufóricos casi histéricos muy contenidos.

-Edward.- dijo Eleazar hablando despacio-, ven muchacho, llévala a su dormitorio- y me indico el camino, Alice también vino con nosotros-.

Con cuidado intente recostarla en su cama pero sus brazos se pusieron mas tensos alrededor de mi cuello, sus manos aferraban aún mas mi camisa. Seguía profundamente dormida pero otra lágrima corrió por su mejilla al querer acostarla. Mire a Eleazar y a Alice, estos asintieron con la cabeza.

Tome asiento en su cama y la acomode sobre mi regazo acunándola como a una pequeña. Poco a poco se fue calmando. Dormía profundamente. Me quede mirándola, era hermoso verla dormir.

Cuando levante la mirada ya no había rastros de Alice ni de Eleazar, me habían dejado solo con Bella. Un pequeño pánico me inundo, confiaban demasiado en mi, en mi ambivalente autocontrol. Nunca le haría daño a Bella, pero tampoco era de fiar. Su aroma…

-Edward- susurro mi nombre de nuevo- por favor.

La mire sorprendido, estaba soñando, decía mi nombre, intentaba leer sus pensamientos pero extrañamente no podía. Tenia una expresión adorable, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Simplemente la contemplaba.

Pronto la luz del día alcanzo lentamente la habitación de Bella, se la pasaba suspirando, en ocasiones sonreirá, volvía a susurrar mi nombre. Me encantaba. Y de repente…

-Yo también- susurro y empezó a moverse en mis brazos, a acortar la distancia entre nosotros-.

No me había dado cuenta que tenia el cuello tan inclinado para poder verla mejor, me tomo con mas fuerza por la camisa, adorablemente fruncía el seño, estaba mas sonrosada, su aroma a fresias y rosas era aun mas cercano.

Un deseo me invadió, se sobrepuso a mi autocontrol, no me importo mas nada, quería saber que quería en sueños. Se acorto nuestra distancia. Su abrazo. Su fragilidad.

El rose de sus labios, su aliento cálido mezclándose con el mío. La miraba fijamente, ella seguía con los ojos cerrados, dormida. Su respiración era irregular, su corazón parecía querer salir de su pecho. Por alguna razón no quería alejarla de mí.

Pero se callo el móvil de mi bolsillo al suelo.

La seguía mirando mientras nuestros labios seguían juntos y abrió sus enormes y bellos ojos color chocolate.

**Capitulo21: Vergüenza (narra Bella)**

Me sentía ligera, cómoda y todo comenzó de nuevo:

-Vamos Edward acompáñame- le detuve del brazo insistente- ya llega el crepúsculo, mira hacia el mar- se giro y me miro dulcemente- vamos, por favor.

-Bella tu sabes que no deberíamos todavía- me susurro con su melodiosa voz plantándose frente a mi-.

-P ero yo o deseo, por favor- acorte los centímetros que me separaban de su rostro- ven a sumergirte conmigo.

Sentí su respiración fuerte y gélida saliendo de su pecho, casi como un rugido que llego y recorrió mi rostro. Me tomo suavemente de la cintura, me estremecí.

–Bella, Bella- hizo aquella media sonrisa que me deslumbraba- no puedo negarme a nada cuando me lo pides así.

-Entonces vamos – apenas pude decir, se me cortaba la respiración por su cercanía-.

Hizo lucir su dentadura brillante y picara, mientras se alejaba de mi rostro y me miraba fijamente. Fruncí el seño por hacer eso.

-Si – dijo con firmeza, alejándose más de mi y tomando solo mi mano con una sonrisa burlona segadora- Vamos.

No resistí y esbocé una sonrisa instantánea, apreté su mano dulcemente y ambos salimos corriendo hacia el mar. El sol destello débilmente en el horizonte pero yo no lo miraba, no podía apartarme de su eterna mirada, de ese dorado atardecer.)

-Te amo Bella- se acercó a pocos centímetros de mis labios, podía ver sus alma en esos ojos, una sinceridad eterna que aturdía mis sentidos-.

- Yo también- le susurre, cerré mis ojos y nos fundimos en un dulce beso-.

Sentir sus fríos labios, su dulce aliento mezclándose con el mío era una sensación única, perfecta, ¿nueva? Un ruidoso estruendo de algo chocar contra el piso me desconcentro ¿y el mar? Abrí los ojos de golpe, me encontré con su profunda y dorada mirada, me aleje un poco de sus rostro y la realidad me cayó como un yunque.

-¡Edward!- solté mis brazos de alrededor de su cuello y mis manos de sus camisa, un calor me quemaba hasta las mejillas- ¡Dios que vergüenza!- me tapé la cara con las manos alejándome a un costado de él-.

-Bella- me dijo con su voz melodiosa y con su frio tacto corrió mis manos de mi rostro- no sientas vergüenza- me susurro, ahora sus dos manos sostenías las mías-.

-Es que yo…_ levante la mirada y me quede sin palabras al verlo a los ojos, acercándose lentamente a mi-.

-No te muevas- me susurro mirándome concentrado-.

Era hermoso. Se acercaba lentamente a mi ostro, sus manos sostenían las mías sobre mi regazo, sentía su respiración recorriéndome la cara. Me sentía mareada, mi corazón se aceleraba, me quedaba quieta como me lo pidió.

Sus labios se encontraron con los míos, era real, era como un choque de corriente eléctrica que me invadía. Podía sentir su respiración irregular, sus ojos cerrados mientras me besaba, era magnifico.

-¡Chicos!- entro Alice gritando y sin golpear la puerta- Ohh!

Edward salto de la cama para pararse a un costado con un rostro crispado de vergüenza, miraba al piso muy apenado, era adorable. Tras Alice entraron Rosalie, Emmet y Jasper.

-¿Era hora!¿ Al fin!- Rose saltaba junto con Alice, eran terribles y gritaban a coro-.

-Vaya autocontrol hermano- se mofo Emmet y se carcajeo con esa gran risotada suya- jajaja.

-Emmet-murmuro Jasper- no lo hagas poner más nervioso. Tranquilo Edward- se dirigió al interpelado-.

Seguía mirando a Edward que estaba allí parado lleno de vergüenza.

-Edward- dije y quise moverme de la cama hacia el para calmarlo, un agudo dolor me recorrió al costado de mi pierna derecha- Ufff!- me frene-.

-¿Qué sucede?- Edward rápidamente se acerco a mi y me paso el brazo por mis hombros sosteniéndome en un abrazo-.

-Me duele la pierna- me queje y le mire a los ojos, esa eternidad me perdía-.

-Jasper, Emmet llamen a Carlisle y a Eleazar- ordeno Alice urgente y los chicos salieron disparados enseguida-.

Al cabo de unos segundos o minutos, no lo sé , estaba perdida en los ojos de Edward mientras me acariciaba la mejilla con cariño y me mantenía abrazada; entraron a mi habitación Carlisle y mi abuelo, los chicos se quedaron en la sala Rose y Alice se fueron a acompañarlos.

-Bella, cariño que bueno que has despertado- mi abuelo me miraba con misma dulzura pero, de repente miro a Edward a mi lado rodeándome con sus brazos y esa mirada suya se congelo, sentí que Edward se tensaba a mi lado-.

-¿Bella que te duele?- pregunto Carlisle-.

-La pierna derecha, es un dolor muy agudo- me toque la pierna y me dolió más- Auch!

-Edward, Eleazar salgan de la habitación por favor así reviso a Bella- y eso hicieron no sin antes Edward darme otro beso en los labios y esbozar aquella sonrisa torcida del sueño, me quede helada al verle pero no tanto como la mirada del abuelo-.

Carlisle me reviso, por suerte era solo el dolor por el gran golpazo que me di cuando Jacob me empujo. Ohhh Jake…. Tenía toda la pierna derecha magullada y con moretones, me dio unos biorelajantes y reposo por unos días. El mismo se encargaría de avisar en la Universidad. Carlisle siempre tan amable. Mientras terminaba de guardar sus utensilios médicos…

.Carlisle ¿que ha pasado con Jake?- estaba muy angustiada por mi amigo, mire a Carlisle suplicante de información-.

-No le ha pasado nada bella, no te preocupes, anoche Alice solo lo desmayo, no fue lastimado ni nada pero tuvieron que regresar rápido porque los otros se acercaban- me explico reconfortándome pero llenándome de mas interrogantes-.

-¿otros?- pregunte sorprendida-.

-si, otros licántropos, son varios, una manada bien formada- me miro fijamente- no te preocupes Bella, tu ponte cómoda y luego ven a la sala que te explicaremos todo- me sonrió-.

-Okay- afirme con la cabeza-.

Tomo su maletín de medico y salió de mi habitación para la sala. Gracias al biorelajante, rápidamente pude moverme y tome una ducha que me renovó. Me vestí con un vestido azul que me había regalado Alice y fui a la sala, donde todos me esperaban, mis amigos, mi abuelo y el amor de mi vida. De seguro en esta charla tendríamos todos que dar muchas explicaciones y ante todo responder a mis últimos actos.

**continuará...**

**Gracias lectores por elegir esta pequeña novela basada en personajes de Twilight by Stephenie Meyer,es mi primer fick,hace unos años ya lo había escrito pero nunca publicado en fanfiction . Por sugerencia de una gran amiga a la distancia "Celia te adoro", me anime a abrir la cuenta, siempre prometi hacer una segunda novela que continúe Meet my dream...lo pospuse pero ver como me lees y los mensajitos que dejan me van tentando xD .**

**Veremos como me decido ... mientras tanto disfruten de capitulos dobles de Meet my Dream, fick completa así que la disfrutarán hasta el final :)**

**Saludos...Marissa V Q. xxoo**


	12. 22º Celos 23ºNaturalezas

**Capítulo 22: Celos**

Lentamente avance por el pasillo hasta la sala del abuelo, todos estaban allí sentados en los sillones. Irónicamente me sentía con nervios y un poco de miedo de que mi abuelo me regañara por lo que hice.

Mi abuelo y Carlisle estaban sentados en sillones individuales uno al lado del otro, Rose, Emmet y Esme sentados juntos en un gran sillón a un costado, al otro costado Alice estaba sentada en el regazo de Jasper en otro sillón individual, estaban dulcemente abrazados. Seguí recorriendo la sala con la mirada y justo enfrente de Carlisle y mi abuelo, en otro gran sillón había un lugar vacio, justo al lado de una perfecta figura como una escultura, era mi precioso Edward.

Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse al verle allí, levanto la mirada y se encontró con la mía, esbozo aquella deslumbrante media sonrisa suya y palmeo el lugar junto a él para que me sentara. Me sentía en las nubes, era mágico verlo, que me sonriera, que me mirara con cariño, que mi sangre no lo alterar como en un principio; corrí hasta el sofá a paso torpe debido a mi pierna, ignorando por completo al resto presente, solo me concentre en llegar a Edward.

-Edward!- me tumbe en el sofá junto a él y lo rodee con mis brazos contra mi cuerpo, no podía creer todavía que él estaba ahí-.

-Bella- susurro en mi oído, suspirando fuertemente en mi cuello su gélido aliento me estremeció y lo abrase mas fuerte-.

- Umm...umm- tosió alguien, me solté del abrazo rápidamente avergonzada-.

- Lo siento- estaba sonrojada, sentía mis mejillas arder, Edward me acaricio una de mis mejillas con sus manos mientras me daba aquella sonrisa torcida que me aturdía-.

-Bella por favor- se quejo Jasper- trata de controlarte estoy a punto de ir y besar a Edward- puso una cara de tragedia muy graciosa-.

-Jasper! –chillo Alice y le dio un codazo- no seas malo jajaja- se rio como repiqueteo de campanas y le dio un beso cariñoso en los labios-, tu solo me besas a mi jaja.

-Chicos mejor hablemos de lo sucedido- interrumpió mi abuelo con vos monocorde, busque su rostro, estaba muy serio mirándome a mi y mas seriamente a Edward, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta-.

-Lo siento abuelo, no se que me paso, fue un impulso estúpido, me sentía terrible y pensé que lo mejor para todos era marcharme- agache la cabeza mirando mis manos apoyadas en mi regazo-.

- Mi niña no te lamentes- repuso cambiando su voz de repente, volviendo a su tono dulce de siempre para hablarme, levante mi cabeza para mirarle, me miraba cariñoso-, fue una falta de consideración mía Bella, en algún momento no ibas a aguantar toda esta verdad.- hizo una pausa- Yo lo lamento mi niña.

-Abuelo- susurre, no resistí verlo así apenado, me levante del sillón y fui hacia el, me arrodille a duras penas al costado del sofá donde estaba sentado y lo abrase con cariño-, lo siento, no me gusta verte así.

-Mi niña- y acaricio mi cabello con cariño-, ya esta olvidemos este asunto, mi pequeña- dijo con cariño y una calida sonrisa en su rostro-.

-Aquí el único que cometió un error fui yo, no pude controlarme antes y les doy mis disculpas por todo el mal momento- repuso Edward para todos, me miro a los ojos todavía sentado en el otro sillón y yo abrazada a mi abuelo-, de verdad Bella lo siento mucho- e hizo una mueca que me conmovió el corazón, estaba muy torturado pobrecito mi amor-.

Intente incorporarme a pesar del pinchazo de mi pierna para ir hacia él pero, el abuelo me atrapo con su abrazo mientras miraba a Edward con cara seria.

-Ya no pasa nada Edward tema olvidado, no te preocupes mas muchacho ya te lo dije antes- le dijo pero con tono de voz frío, era extraño ver al abuelo así y no me dejaba acercarme a Edward-.

-¿Eleazar?- pregunto Jasper al abuelo y este lo miró- cálmate por favor, ahora quiero que Edward ni se le ocurra mirar a Bella… estoy celoso!- hizo mas aguda la voz al decir lo ultimo-.

Sentí como el abuelo se tenso por la sorpresa. Todos comenzaron a reírse ante su reacción, la risotada de Emmet resaltaba sobre el resto, era extraño que no aprovechara para picarnos con sus chistes pero vi que Rose a pesar de también estar riendo lo miraba cada tanto como advirtiéndole que no hable, inclusive se reía el pobre Jasper que sentía todas las fluctuaciones de humor. A mi no me hacia mucha gracia, Edward miraba a mi abuelo, tenia una mirada comprensiva con un dejo de vergüenza.

-Mis intenciones son buenas, se que parece muy prematuro y espontaneo, pero no pretendo engañar ni jugar con nadie – Edward miraba a mi abuelo, sus ojos brillaban, ese color dorado, mi corazón empezó a acelerarse, era como si contestara alguna pregunta que nunca pronunció mi abuelo-, sí Eleazar, es indescriptible.

- ¡Como pasa el tiempo!- dijo mi abuelo dando un gran suspiro, sentí su cuerpo relajarse y soltarme de su abrazo-, sospecho que, aquel sueño- dijo mirándome y me tense ante sus palabras, me sonrió y luego volvió a mirar a Edward-, bien Edward pero hay de ti si llegas a herirla. – dijo en tono realmente amenazador-.

- ¿De que hablan?- ya no entendía nada, me salió la pregunta con un tono de voz muy chillón debido a los nervios, me incorpore rápidamente quedando parada en medio de los sillones-.

Todos comenzaron a reírse por mi reacción, ahora mi abuelo y Edward se unían a las risas, el ambiente estaba relajado y Jasper no era porque se lo veía también tranquilo y se reía.

-Nada cariño no te preocupes- me dijo Edward sonriéndome, me derritió y corrí a sus brazos de nuevo. Me recibió y me estrecho contra él. Se nos daba todo natural, sin pudores, pura calidez entre nosotros. Lo amaba y él también a mi-.

-Ahora- interrumpió Carlisle por primera vez-, hablemos de nuestros vecinos de la Push…

**Capitulo23: Naturalezas**

-Eleazar tu ya sabes como es la historia pero debemos contársela a Bella _ le dijo Carlisle a mi abuelo con vos amable-.

-Claro, estoy de acuerdo- afirmo mi abuelo y luego me miro-Recuerdas Bella que te comente una vez que en la zona de la reserva teníamos problemas para poder hacer nuestro trabajo de ayuda medica y educativa, y que el padre de Jacob no estaba de acuerdo con que él viniera a trabajar en la jardinería de la casa?

-Sí, lo recuerdo- dije seriamente, Edward me tenía tomada de la mano, seguía sentada junto a él en el sofá-.

-Bueno el padre de Jacob sabía de nuestra posible existencia de vampiros debido a las antiguas leyendas de su tribu, Jacob no las quería creer puesto que hasta para su padre no había forma de probarlo.

- ¿Cómo que no había forma de probarlo?- mire a todos a mi alrededor, sus rostros y figuras perfectas, ¿como nadie no notaría la diferencia?

-El padre de Jacob no es un licántropo Bella- me explico Carlisle-, nosotros cuando vinimos a vivir a Forks tratamos con el abuelo de Jacob, él sí era licántropo, al parecer hay un gen que condiciona la licantropía y que se salto una generación. Ahora todos los chicos de la tribu de la edad de Jacob se transformaron en licántropos y recién ahora nos pueden sentir y comprobar lo dicho en sus leyendas.

-Ohh- fue lo único que me salió, me quede pensando en mi querido amigo Jake, en su transformación a licántropo y los demás chicos que lo acompañan y también viven lo mismo que él-.

- Y yo que pensaba que esos perros se habían extinto- se quejo Emmet-.

-Con razón olía todo tan mal por aquí luego de que se iba ese chico- agregó Rose arrugando la nariz, me molestó su actitud-.

-No hablen así, Jacob es mi amigo- les dije agachando la mirada muy triste-.

-no te pongas mal Bella-me levanto por el mentón Edward, me encontré con sus ojos dorados-, sucede que somos enemigos naturales por eso nuestra aversión- me dijo con su voz suave-.

- ¿Enemigos naturales? ¿Eso quiere decir que pueden llegar a luchar unos contra otros peor quela última vez? _ me invadió el pánico, todos a los que yo quería estaban expuestos-.

-Lo de la última vez no fue nada Bella- me dijo Alice, no esperaba un comentario así de ella-, solamente lo hice desmayar, todavía recuerdo nítidamente como pelee con su abuelo cuando me lo encontré por accidente en el bosque- Alice miraba al vacio rememorando aquel suceso, me recorrió un escalofrío, Edward sostuvo mi mano con mas fuerza intentando darme ánimos-.

- No temas Bella, no hay de que asustarse- repuso Jasper y una oleada muy superficial de calma me inundo-, existe un tratado que por muchos años nos mantuvo en paz.

-¿Cual tratado?-pregunte con desesperación-.

-Bueno si s que sigue vigente- se comento como a si mismo ignorando mi pregunta-.

-Un tratado que acordamos con el abuelo de Jacob hace muchos amos- me contesto Carlisle-, donde si no invadimos su territorio ni mordíamos a ningún humano, no había enfrentamiento entre nosotros.

- Veníamos cumpliendo con el tratado todos estos años a pesar de que no existía la licantropía, no queríamos tampoco llamar la atención acercándonos mucho a la Push salvo por el trabajo de Carlisle y Eleazar- me dijo Alice y me sentí fatal por el mensaje oculto en sus palabras-.

- Lo siento tanto- se me quebró la voz-, yo no quiero que se enfrenten, nunca pensé en todo este peligro, son mis amigos y Jake también y esos chicos que lo acompañan en la manada…- se me apagó la voz pensando en la juventud de esos chicos y la maldita naturaleza de sus instintos, eso que ellos no controlaban del todo seguramente-.

-¿Existe la posibilidad de renovar el tratado?- pregunto Edward con vos firme mientras con una mano acariciaba mi espalda reconfortándome-.

-Tal vez- contesto Carlisle- pero, implica dialogar con esta manada joven e impulsiva, es un riesgo.

-Pero haber ido fue por la urgencia de hallar a Bella, no fue nuestra intensión atacarlos o invadirlos, tiene que entender, la mente de Jacob parece muy comprensiva- Edward quedó pensativo al decir eso ultimo, con lo ultimo acontecido hasta yo dudé ¿tanto habría cambiado mi amigo?-.

Observe a mi alrededor a la espera de una señal de que hubiese una oportunidad de que todo saliera bien. Mire uno por uno aquellos rostros perfectos pero solo halle seriedad y preocupación.

Agache mi cabeza para mirar mi mano entrelazada con la de Edward. Mi sueño se estaba volviendo una especie de pesadilla, temía perder a mi amor, a cualquiera de mis amigos.

-¡Alice!- chillo Jasper y me exalte en mi asiento-.

Mire a Alice, estaba completamente en transe, miraba fijamente al vacio con el rostro sin expresión alguna. Jasper la sostenía por la cintura para que no perdiera el equilibrio. Todos estaban expectantes y de repente habló.

-Es borroso, igual que las visiones de aquellos años con el abuelo de Jacob- hizo una pausa, como tratando de ordenar o buscar algo en su mente-, estas ahí Bella con Edward hablando con Jacob, creo…- otra pausa-, creo que esta Carlisle, hablan tranquilos, no hay signos de luchas.

-¿No llegas a ver si hay un acuerdo?- pregunto mi abuelo mirándola fijamente como todos nosotros-.

-Es muy borroso maldita sea- Alice fruncía el seño esforzándose más-.

-Tranquila amor – le susurro Jasper-.

Y de nuevo Alice se quedo mirando fijamente al vacío. La incertidumbre me carcomía por dentro, estreche con mas fuerza la mano de Edward, estaba nerviosa.

-Deben ir ahora- dijo Alice todavía mirando al vacío- hablen con Jacob antes de que se reúna con la manada de nuevo, es la única oportunidad- volvió y miro a Carlisle-, lo siento es lo único que logre ver.

-es mas que suficiente Alice, gracias cariño- le dijo Carlisle con voz amable- Entonces andando bella, Edward. El resto que nos resguarden, no sabemos con certeza que nos espera.

Mire a Edward con pánico seguramente reflejado en mi rostro, él me sonrió deslumbrantemente, me perdía con su belleza.

-No temas, estaremos juntos- se acerco y frente a todos me dio un dulce beso en los labios-.

Esto me infundio valor, nos levantaos todos y emprendimos marcha hacia la Push.

**continuará...**


	13. 24 Los mismos 25º A dejar fluir

**Capítulo 24: Los mismos (narra Jacob).**

-¡Como es posible! Grrr… -no aguantaba tanto cólera, gruía de rabia- ¡Como es posible que esa enana me haya noqueado!

Me encontraba en mi casa acostado en el sillón, San, Embry, Quil y Paul me hallaron tendido en el suelo del patio desmayado, justo unos minutos después de que se marcharan esos chupasangres con Bella ¡Que frustración!

-Bella!- me senté bruscamente en el sofá gruñendo su nombre, los chicos me miraron sorprendidos-, ella lo sabía todo, lo sabia hace tiempo y no me lo dijo.

-Vamos Jacob la chica no va a estar diciendo a cualquiera que es amiga o vive con vampiros- me dijo Sam poniendo los ojos en blanco y en tono burlón-.

-¡Yo no soy cualquiera!- grite enojado-.

-A no? ¿Entonces quien eres para ella?- me desafío Sam, el resto de los chicos nos observaban temerosos y en silencio-.

Recordé la manera en que susurro tan feliz el nombre de aquel chupasangre, la manera con que él la miraba. Y yo en medio protegiendo absurdamente a Bella de mis enemigos naturales, sus amigos.

-Su amigo- susurré, se apenumbro la voz-.

Sam no contesto, todos nos quedamos en silencio. Luego de unos minutos, los chicos se levantaron porque era hora de retomar las guardias por el bosque, ahora se redoblarían debido a la certeza de la existencia de los sanguijuelas. Al menos eso decidimos por ahora.

-Descansa del golpazo Jacob, mañana te tocará ir por el bosque- me informo Sam; me choca cada vez que se confunde con ser el Alfa y me da una orden, se habrá convertido primero que todos pero cada cual a su sitio-.

-Y a ti la guardia mas al oeste del bosque – le ordene ubicándolo-, nos vemos chicos-, salude con un gesto a Quil, Embry y Paul mientras Sam salía refunfuñando-.

Al fin sólo, al fin me podía ahogar en mi pena, en mis interrogantes.

-Porque no lo dijiste de un principio Bella?- me pregunte en voz alta-¿Por qué con vampiros?

Ya estaba en plena siesta, el reloj marcaba las tres de la tarde. Mirando al vacío de la estancia recordé de golpe la manera en que empuje a Bella anoche.

-¡Maldita sea soy un estúpido!

Me incorpore del sofá en un salto, me encontraba perfecto, esto de ser licántropo tiene sus beneficios como curarme rápido, pero era terrible la culpa por haber sido tan bruto con Bella y eso la licantropía no lo solucionaba. Tal vez la haya herido. No. No. Espero que no, pues no me lo perdonaría.

-Tengo que ir, saber como está- me dije en voz alta-, no me importa meterme en el nido de esos chupasangres por ella.

Mi preocupación gano a mi enojo por la falta de confidencialidad de Bella hacía mi. Salí disparado hacia afuera, era mejor ir en mi forma lobuna, sólo por defensa personal. Estaba por entrar en fase en linde a bosque para ir hacía la casa de Eleazar y Bella cuando un dulce y asqueroso olor me quemó la nariz, estaba mezclado también un sutil aroma a fresias y rosas. Me quede en el lugar, al menos antes de un posible ataque sabría como está Bella.

(Narra Bella).

Todos corrimos hacia el límite del tratado, bueno Edward me tomó en brazos mientras todos corrían a una velocidad vertiginosa. Estar estrechada a su pecho, sentir su aroma era indescriptible, pero debía mantener la cordura. Una vez llegados al límite nos separamos en grupos. Edward, Carlisle y yo juntos, rumbo a la casa de Jacob, mientras el resto a los flancos nos resguardaban.

Cuando ya estábamos a pocos metros de la casa pedí a Edward ir caminando a su lado, no quería asustar a Jacob pareciendo una inválida muy mal herida. Edward me bajo y los tres caminamos a mi torpe y lento paso hacia el patio de Jacob.

-esta afuera- anunció Edward, los nervios me ganaron y me puse tensa haciéndome tropezar con una rama. Edward me atajo justo pero no evito una punzada en mi pierna derecha-.

-gracias- le sonreí avergonzada y nerviosa-.

-Tranquila Bella, no pasará nada malo, sólo venimos a hablar, recuérdalo- me dijo Edward con voz suave mientras acomodaba un mechón de pelo que cayo sobre mi rostro, eso no ayudo a calmar mis nervios-.

- Solo limitémonos a pedir disculpas y justificarnos, reiterar el tratado y marcharnos- objetivizo Carlisle-.

-Así será. Se que Jake comprenderá- le afirme y continuamos avanzando, yo a paso torpe, mi pierna me punzaba-.

Pasando los arboles del bosque, aun tomada de la mano de Edward pude divisar una figura parada en el linde con el patio de la casa. Era Jacob. Nos miraba detenidamente con el seño fruncido, me miro a mi y luego mi mano entrelazada con la de Edward; tembló un poco y cerro los puños para contenerse.

-Jacob –susurre y avance hacia el cojeando un poco debido a mi pierna que seguía doliendo; deje a Edward y Carlisle parados tras de mi-.

-Bella- dijo Jacob con tono un poco tosco-.

-¿Te encuentras bien Jake?- me preocupaba el golpazo que le había dado Alice. Esto pareció sorprenderlo y su mirada se encontró con la mía cambiando de repente, reflejaba tristeza-.

-Si estoy bien Bella pero y ¡tu como estas?- me dijo con voz mas dulce pero no menos mortificada, me miraba con pena-. Discúlpame Bella, fui tan bruto, no quería lastimarte…

-Estoy bien Jake fue solo un golpazo en la pierna, no paso nada- le sonreí pero sentí un siseo proveniente de detrás mío, Edward miraba a Jacob de forma fría-.

-Así que ahora estas con los chupasangres- me dijo Jacob con vos nuevamente tosca y mirando a Edward de forma despectiva, ignorando a Carlisle-.

-No hables así Jacob, ellos son mis amigos igual que ti.

-¿Soy tu amigo Bella?- ahora me miro fríamente a mi-.

-Si los eres Jake, sabes que sí.

-No, no lo se, los amigos confían los unos a los otros y me ocultaste algo muy importante- acuso en tono displicente-.

-También me ocultaste ciento detalle de tu cambio a licántropo así que creo que estamos a mono- le regañe con el mismo tono, nos quedamos mirando en silencio, analizándonos-.

-Jacob- avanzo Carlisle hacia nosotros- en nombre de toda mi familia te pido disculpas por todo el mal entendido de anoche-.

-¿Mal entendido?- pregunto Jacob con mala cara-, es una mal entendido que vinieran bruscamente y me atacaran en mi casa, se olvidan que tienen prohibido venir a este territorio o son chupasangres suicidas.

-Jacob ellos solo vinieron a buscarme porque hui de casa, no era su intensión…

-Han violado el tratado- interrumpió Jacob mirando fijamente a Carlisle-.

-No!- dijo Edward- no hemos violado el tratado, aquí nadie vino a atacarte, solo buscábamos a Bella y tu te adelantaste y dejaste llevar por tus instintos.

-ustedes tiene prohibido pisar este territorio y están tentando su suerte por segunda ves- Jacob miraba con odio a Edward mientras sus brazos comenzaban a temblar- ¿Y que es eso de andar con ella tan interesados, les gusta jugar con su comida?

-¡Jacob!- chille regañándolo, se giro y me miro enojado- yo no soy comida de nadie, son mis amigos ¿no entiendes?, nunca me harían daño, solo han venido a pedirte disculpas, fue por mi culpa que se armo todo este lio.

-Tus amigos – resopló Jacob- ¿y que opina tu abuelo de que andes con estos asesinos bebedores de sangre?

-Mi abuelo opina que debemos estar en paz, no se ha roto el tratado, fue una confusión solo eso.

-¿Y como sabe tu abuelo del tratado?

-Eleazar es como nosotros Jacob- informo Carlisle con voz conciliadora, Jacob quedo estático por la sorpresa-.

-Han roto el tratado- les grito a Edward y Carlisle mientras temblaba aun mas, me aleje asustada un paso- ¡lo han mordido!

-No Jacob, nosotros no fuimos, fue una nómada asesina, ella lo atacó y llegamos justo antes de que lo matara, no pudimos hacer nada por evitar que se transformara, paso ya hace años.

- Es verdad Jacob por favor créele- le rogué ya al borde de las lagrimas, Jacob me miró mortificado-. Ellos no cazan humanos, son vegetarianos, solo consumen animales. Jacob por favor, fue mi culpa este mal entendido, no peleen-y no contuve mas las lagrimas-.

-Bella- me miraba muy dolido, se quedo en silencio unos minutos-Márchense- ordeno con vos fuerte y monocorde-.

-Pero Jacob- susurre llorosa-.

-Por ti Bella, sabes que te adoro, que te quiero- me miraba fijamente, sus ojos obscuros brillaban reflejando sentimiento- solo por ti el tratado sigue vigente, márchense y no vuelvan nunca mas.

No sabía que decir, dentro de ser cabeza dura Jacob aceptaba la verdad, por adorarme, por quererme, solo por eso. Mi amigo me declaraba frente al amor de mi vida, Edward, que me quería. Varias veces tuve que aclararle las cosas a Jacob pero ahora no podía reaccionar.

-Gracias Jacob – agrego Carlisle-.

-Nada de gracias- se giró bruscamente y amenazante-, estaremos vigilando, que Bella este sana y salva- miró a Edward fijamente- sino yo mismo me encargare de todo.

Sin mirarme de nuevo y con paso firme Jacob se marcho de regreso a su casa, quise avanzar y seguirlo pero me atajaron.

-No Bella, marchémonos, es lo mejor –me susurro Edward al oído con voz mortificada, yo seguía mirando a Jacob marcharse-, vamos por favor – me rogo Edward-.

Me gire para mirarlo con más lágrimas en mis ojos, por mi amigo, solo por eso. Asentí y estire mis brazos para abrazarlo. Edward me estrecho fuerte contra su pecho, sentí un gran suspiro de su parte y me tomo en brazos, regresamos a la casa sin decir palabra alguna. Mis amigos y el amor de mi vida estaban a salvo, pero una opresión en mi corazón me decía que entre Jacob y yo ya no seriamos los mismos.

Capítulo 25: A dejar fluir…

Ya ha pasado una semana desde lo sucedido con Jacob, no paro de recordar la manera con que me miro por última ves, la tristeza de mi amigo, aquellos sentimientos que me declaro. Tengo que pensar en algo para mejorara las cosas ¿Pero que?

Fue una semana muy extraña, de hecho hasta ahora me parece irreal. Alice se las ingenio para pedir la semana en la universidad y quedarse conmigo a hacerme compañía en mi reposo. Y valla que se tomo enserio lo del reposo absoluto que me dio Carlisle. Apareció en casa con dos valijas, una conteniendo millones de cosméticos y la otra con una colección completa de películas clásicas en DVD para que viéramos. Hasta mi abuelo Eleazar salía rápido de la habitación donde estuviese Alice, era gracioso de ver cuando le hacia faciales o se disponía a correrlo por la casa para convencerlo de jugar con maquillaje y que sea el su modelo. Que decir de mí, era su muñequita Barbie, me maquillaba, me hacia probarme vestidos, trajes de baño, me sacaba fotos, me arreglaba el cabello. Ya no la aguantaba mas pero no le decía mucho ya que ella realmente disfrutaba todo y se pasaba lindo tiempo en conversaciones; me contaba anécdotas de su época, detalles de cada unos de los Cullen, era una verdadera chismosa cuando quería y yo encantada de saber cosas de Edward.

Edward, Edward, Edward…. Para mi mal tino solo venia por las tardes luego de todo un día de universidad. Muy amable y encantador me pasaba los apuntes de las clases que me iba perdiendo. Se sentaba al lado mío en la cama para dictarme. Mi corazón saltaba a mil por hora cada vez que se acercaba a mí y ni hablar cuando se ponía a jugar con mi pelo mientras yo copiaba. Me desconcentraba totalmente, sentía como me ruborizaba y me temblaba el pulso. Parecía hacerlo a propósito y me encantaba puesto que cuando lo miraba esbozaba esa media sonrisa suya que me deslumbraba.

-¡Shhh Bella!- chillo Alice tendida en mi cama mientras miraba uno de sus DVD- clama ese corazón tuyo que no me dejas escuchar, ¡ya le esta por decir que el hijo es suyo!- se refería entusiasmada a la película-.

-¡Alice!- chillamos Edward y yo a la vez y le tiramos almohadones-.

-¿oigan! No se vale dos contra uno- nos frunció el seño de manera encantadora y chistosa mientras se incorporaba tomando una almohada-.

-No te atrevas Alice – le dije entre risas mientras me escondía un poco tras Edward que seguís sentado junto a mi, este se reía de manera muy contagiosa-.

-Ya Alice jaja- y puff una almohadón pego de lleno y con fuerza en la cara de Edward, no puede contenerme y estalle en carcajadas, Alice se revolcaba en la cama de la risa-.

-Tu cara hermanito, tu cara – se burlaba Alice sin parar de reír, yo tampoco podía calmar la risa, la expresión de Edward era muy graciosa-.

-Oh ya verán las dos por burlarse de mí- nos dijo con fingido tono de amenaza-.

Alice salió corriendo de la habitación estallando de risa. Yo no podía correr, mi pierna todavía me molestaba un poco. Edward no se molesto en perseguir a Alice sino que se giro mirándome de forma picara, nunca antes me había mirado así, mi pulso comenzó a acelerarse de nuevo. Trate de bajarme de la cama.

-Tú no te me escapas. Y con un salto a velocidad increíble apareció a mi lado tomándome de la cintura y delicadamente haciéndome recostar en la cama, se inclino sobre mi manteniendo su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío.

-Edward- susurre mirando sus hermosos ojos dorados-.

-Eres preciosa cuando te sonrojas así- me sonreía, me miraba con dulzura, empezó a acercarse mas a mis labios, mi corazón parecía estallar en mi pecho-.

- Mmm…Mmm- gire mi cabeza para ver quien nos había interrumpido-.

Mi abuelo estaba parado en el umbral de mi puerta, nos miraba con el seño levemente fruncido. Alice estaba detrás de el tapándose la boca para no estallar de risa. Edward se incorporo rápido pero con naturalidad, le sonreía a mi abuelo muy cordial. Yo seguía como congelada por la sorpresa, me moría de vergüenza. Edward me extendió la mano y me ayudo a sentarme en la cama.

-¿Qué tal Eleazar?- le sonreía Edward, yo quería que la tierra me tragase. Mi abuelo suspiro y cambio el gesto al instante-.

-Todo bien Edward, vengo a traer el relajante a Bella- se acerco a mi y me entrego las pastillas con un vaso de agua, las tome un poco temblorosa por los nervios- tranquila cariño, el amor es así jajaja, muy expresivo.

Alice dejo de taparse la boca y se comenzó a carcajear con su voz como repiqueteo de campanas.

-Edward llamo Carlisle por teléfono, hay novedades- dijo mi abuelo mientras me sonreía, vi que Edward tuvo un cruce de miradas con Alice que calmaba su risa poco a poco-.

-Umm Okay, vienes Eleazar?- Edward iba tomando su mochila-.

-¿ya te vas?- le pregunte un poco apenada, no quería que se fuera-.

Si Bella debo hablar con Carlisle pero no te preocupes regresare pronto contigo- me sonrió pero sus ojos reflejaban que no tenia muchas ganas de irse, se acerco a mi y deposito un dulce en mi frente, me invadió su perfume cuando se acerco, suspire profundamente sintiéndolo-.

-Bueno Edward querrás decir mañana- interrumpió mi abuelo mientras recogía un almohadón del piso-, ya es tarde y Bella debe descansar-.

Edward se alejo dándome una sonrisa divertida y esbozando con sus labios C-E-L-O-S-O. no pude evitar sonreírle, mi abuelo distraídamente siempre nos marcaba pautas.

-¿Alice vienes? Le pregunto girándose hacia ella.

-No, yo me quedare con Bella, vallan tranquilos que quiero ver el final de la película-Alice se veía demasiado seria aunque sonreía amable, nada en comparación con las carcajadas de hacia un momento-.

-Bueno, en un rato vuelvo Bella y te preparare la cena- me dijo mi abuelo antes de salir por la puerta-.

-Nos vemos luego Alice- dijo Edward mirándola extrañado, se giro hacia mi dándome una mirada y sonrisa cargada de dulzura, yo le devolví el gesto y le salude tímida con una mano-.

Edward dio un paso hacia la puerta pero con velocidad vampírica vino hacia mi y me robo un beso para luego marcharse tras mi abuelo. Me dejo suspirando de nuevo, era perfecto.

-Bella, Bella reacciona jaja- tenia a Alice saltando sobre la cama a mi lado, me miraba burlona-.

-Lo siento- la mire sonrojada-.

-Esta bien, me encanta verlos así- me sonrió tierna-, es bueno ver a Edward feliz y embobado por ti jaja.

-Alice – sonreí mientras acomodaba mis cuadernos de sobre la cama. Mi mente poco a poco se concentraba en recordar otra cosa-.

Cuando Edward se marchaba, automáticamente recordaba a Jacob, me apenaba tanto recordarlo triste.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?- vi que Alice me miraba fijamente, era muy perceptiva y seguro mi rostro había cambiado, decidí ser sincera con mi amiga-.

-Ya sabes Alice, quede muy preocupada por Jacob, no me gusta estar peleada, de hecho yo no estoy peleada con nadie pero no comprendo estas aversiones entre licántropos y vampiros. No me gusta esto, dejar las cosas así…- me quede mirando la lapicera que tenia en mis manos-.

-Umm… te entiendo- dijo Alice en calma-, sabes Bella solo ha pasado una semana, deberías esperar un poco mas para intentar hablar con Jacob, dejar calmar las aguas. Tal vez el solo te busque para hablar, creo que seria ideal que recapacite solo y tome la decisión de llamarte.

-¿Por qué lo dices, has visto algo?- la mire fijamente curiosa-.

-Si algo he visto, ya sabes con los licántropos es todo borroso y de verdad espero se de que el te llame porque la otra posibilidad- Alice hizo una mueca poco agradable-.

-¿Qué otra posibilidad?- le pregunte seria, no me gusto su gesto-.

-No es muy claro Bella, se vio aun mas borroso. Tu estas con Jacob en el bosque, se hablan, parece todo tranquilo entre ustedes, pero el ambiente alrededor….- se quedo en silencio tratando de analizar cosas en su mente-, no lo se es extraño pero me parece mucho mejor que el tome la decisión de llamarte, hay que esperar Bella.

-Si, tienes razón y realmente es mejor que el me llame a lo otro que es muy extraño. Recordaba las palabras de Alice cuando me explico que el futuro cambiaba según las decisiones que se tomaban, realmente quiero a mi amigo de vuelta y bien, se que el siente algo mas por mi, pero no me parece bien quedar así… recordar sus ojos tristes…esa no es la imagen que quiero recordar de él-.

-En fin por ahora trata de concentrarte en la Universidad Bella, si Edward te lo permite jajaj - Alice se reía nuevamente mientras ponía su película de nuevo-.

-Es lo mejor que puedo hacer jaja. ¡Hay no Alice!- le rogué con voz aguda-, desde el principio no la pongas, es una película de dos horas y media.

-Ah no se Bella, tu no has prestado atención por Edward y quiero tu opinión. Así que acomódate y a mirar- me dijo con cara seria mientras se recostaba de nuevo en la cama y se ponía a mirar-.

-Okay Alice- me acomode en la cama suspirando, la película empezó y así nos llego la noche-.


	14. 26º Preocupados 27º Noches

**Capitulo26: Preocupados (narra Edward)**

Esos DVDs la hacen desvariar, la verdad que Alice y su mente a veces me dejan perplejo. Estaba muy seria y preocupada por si ese actor de película reconocía o no a su hijo, realmente extraño que solo pensara en eso si ella vio esa película no menos de 500 veces. Y mucho más extraño que no quisiera saber o no halla visto que novedades tiene Carlisle para contarnos.

La mente de Eleazar es relajante, tan clara y despejada, es un gran hombre y el amor a su nieta, la contención y protección que brinda es admirable.

Entiendo cada vez que se pone un poco celoso, le llevo a Bella 99 años e irónicamente soy mayor que él, claro que nuestra diferencia fundamental es que él durante su vida humana llegó a formar una bella familia, por eso su sentido tan paternal, en cambio yo solo tenia 17 años cuando Carlisle me convirtió en vampiro salvándome de morir por influenza. En todos estos años de mi existencia fue tranquila, sin grandes emociones salvo en el plano intelectual. Conocer a Bella despertó cosas en mi, sentimientos que nunca creí que encontraría, es preciosa, única en esencia, solo quiero estar junto a ella, hacerla feliz, tanto como ella lo hace tan solo con una simple sonrisa suya.

Cuando entramos a la casa Esme nos recibió cálidamente, en su mente leí que Jasper, Emmet y Rosalie habían ido de caza y que Carlisle nos esperaba en su estudio. Esme tampoco sabia nada todavía, sin embargo los demás antes de marcharse si, aunque no se Alice, actuó de una forma extraña.

-Carlisle que novedades hay- entramos y tomamos asiento frente a su enorme escritorio de roble-.

-Ha llamado Aro, han sucedido cosas Edward- Carlisle me miraba serio, en la mente de Eleazar enseguida empezó a resonar con odio el nombre de Victoria-.

-¿Qué ha pasado con ella?- todos ya sabíamos de quien hablábamos-.

-Le han perdido en rastro en París, cometió un par de asesinatos allí y luego desapareció-.

-Pero como puede ser eso posible, casi toda la guardia estaba tras ella- dijo Eleazar un poco nervioso y enojado-.

-¡Maldita sea! No puedo creerlo, ¡¿Cómo pudo zafarse de Alec, Demetri y Jane?- la impotencia y bronca me invadió-.

-Calma Edward- Esme me miraba preocupada-.

-No puedo estar calmado Esme, si yo hubiese estado allí esto no habría pasado y ya la habríamos eliminado.

-Si estuvieras allí todavía, no lo soportaría hijo, todo ese peligro al que te exponías tras esa asesina- no soportaba ver a Esme tan angustiada por mi causa-.

-Es verdad Edward, no tenías que exponerte tanto al ir tras ella- Eleazar sonaba realmente afligido-.

- Por favor saben que fui a Volterra para hacer justicia, Victoria no puede estar libre después de lo que le hizo a Eleazar y de todos los asesinatos, no se puede permitir eso – esa sádica tiene que pagar-.

-Es verdad no se puede permitir pero se ha ensañado contigo muchacho, eso nos preocupa- Eleazar reflejaba gran preocupación por mi al igual que Esme y Carlisle-.

-Debo regresar a Italia, comenzar la búsqueda nuevamente así termina todo de una vez- es la única forma de acabarla pero no quiero irme, no ahora que esta en mi vida, dejar a Bella me resulta insoportable de solo imaginarlo-.

-Aro, Cayo y Marco decidieron enviar a Jane aquí a Forks Edward- Carlisle me quito de mis pensamientos, me quede estupefacto-.

-¡¿Pero porque?- Esme me saco la pregunta de los labios-.

-Por protección amor- Carlisle miraba a Esme fijamente- creen que tal vez Victoria venga aquí.

-No. Esme se giro a mirarme aun mas preocupada que antes, me tomo la mano con cariño presionándola a la suya-.

-No pasara nada Esme , tranquila- la mire y le sonreí cariñosamente intentando reconfortarla-.

-¿Jane era la pequeña rubia de mal carácter con el don de inmovilizar y torturar a sus oponentes?- Eleazar hace años visitó Volterra para fundamentar las acusaciones contra Victoria, allí conoció a parte de la guardia o al menos se dio cuenta de su don de reconocer los dones de los demás vampiros-.

-Sí, esa misma- Carlisle sonrió divertido ante la descripción-, pero no es tan mala si la sabes tratar. Mi única preocupación con respecto a su estadía es su dieta.

-Ella entenderá que aquí en Forks y alrededores no puede alimentarse- Jane puede ser orgullosa de su naturaleza vampírica pero respeta nuestro estilo de vida-.

-¿Cuándo vendrá Jane? – Esme seguía seria-.

-En dos semanas, cuando termine otros encargos-.

Jane siempre es enviada a las misiones más importantes de los Vulturis, por esta razón no es del todo buena la noticia de su visita. Notaba que Carlisle medía sus palabras para no alarmar mas a Esme, pero Eleazar era consiente del significado de su llegada.

De verdad me molestaba leer en su mente esa culpa absurda por lo que pasa con la sádica de Victoria, realmente hago esto por justicia a mi amigo y no le temo a esa maldita. Solo me preocupa la situación en que pongo a mi familia.

-¿Y mientras tanto no hay riesgos de que esa loca ataque?- pregunto Eleazar-.

-No lo sabemos pero todos estamos unidos, no hay peligro, si ataca entre toda la familia la eliminaremos- contesto Carlisle con firmeza- no me agrada la idea de eliminar a una de los nuestros pero…

-Es lo que tenemos que hacer Carlisle- repuse a mi padre mirándolo fijamente, este asentó con la cabeza-.

-Mientras tanto sigamos con nuestros días normales- agrego Esme luego de unos segundos de silencio- nuestros trabajos, la universidad.

-Así será Esme, no debemos alterarnos demasiado- le sonreí-.

- Bueno iré a casa amigos se ha hecho tarde y Bella necesita su cena- Eleazar se paro para marcharse, le mire con la esperanza de dejarme verla de nuevo, estar unas horas mas junto a ella, contemplarla, verla sonreír. Mi preciosa Bella-, es tarde Edward.

Carlisle y Esme se rieron, de verdad que Eleazar era perceptivo, parecía responder a mis pensamientos.

-Edward recuerda que Bella debe descansar por las noches- me sonreía Esme- en dos días irán juntos a la universidad y pasaran mas tiempos juntos cariño.

-Mientras debe recuperarse bien- agrego Carlisle-.

Valla que se ponían impresionantemente de acuerdo cuando querían estos tres. Yo solo quiero estar con ella, sentir su cercanía, escucharla, admirarla, ella es como una droga para mi.

-Bueno , nos vemos mañana- y sin poder agregar más Eleazar se marcho rápidamente ¡Qué frustrante!, pero ya me las voy a ingeniar para verla y esta noche-.

-Iré a practicar unas melodías nuevas de piano a mi habitación, los veo luego- me despedí de Esme y Carlisle-.

Es este momento Victoria no es importante ni me preocupa demasiado, sólo me interesa ver a mi Bella, estar junto a ella aunque sea a hurtadillas de mi mejor amigo y abuelo del amor de mi existencia.

**Capítulo 27: Noches…**

(Narra Edward)

Deje pasar unas horas mientras practicaba con mi piano una melodía para Bella. Cuando el reloj anuncio las 11:30, sin dudar ni un segundo mas salte por mi balcón y eché a correr hacia la casa de Eleazar. La noche era muy obscura entre los arboles pero el cielo estaba muy estrellado; al llegar a las cercanías de la iluminada casa comencé un paso mas sigiloso.

Eleazar estaba en la sala junto con Alice, ninguno de los dos se percato de nada o eso creí. La mente de Eleazar estaba concentrada entre la película que miraba con Alice y unos tramites que tendría que hacer en la Push; pero sorprendentemente la voz mental de Alice me tomó desprevenido.

"Me debes una grande hermano, no hagas mucho ruido o se arruinará todo, yo se lo que te digo. Disfruta de tu BELLA noche".

Si que le debería una grande a esta duendecilla, tal vez otro porche pero ahora color rosado le gustaría de regalo. Luego me fijaría bien.

El ventanal de Bella estaba a obscuras, de seguro ya estaba durmiendo, yo sólo quiero contemplarla, observar como duerme, a ver si habla como aquella vez de nuestro primer beso.

Con mucho cuidado corrí el cristal y sin hacer el menor ruido entre a su habitación. Bella estaba recostada en su cama rodeada de sabanas y almohadones revueltos. Cuando me acerque junto a ella se giró bruscamente tirando una almohada; era encantadora, verla tan inocente, sus mejillas sonrosadas, aparentemente soñando. Eso es algo que me atrae más de ella, no puedo leer su mente, es sorprendente y única, quiero saber que sueña pero no puedo. Es maravilloso verla, oírla hablar en sueño.

Vamos, por favor- susurro ruborizada, otra vez aquel sueño-.

Lentamente me senté en la cama junto a ella, suspiro al sentir que corría una almohada de su costado. Me quede quieto penando que la despertaría pero se giro quedando boca arriba, sonreía dormida, es preciosa. Me incline sobre ella, era irresistible, sentía su respiración pausada y cálida en mi rostro.

-Te amo- le susurré-.

-Yo también – sonrió, me sorprendió su respuesta estando aun dormida-.

Le di un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios, esto pareció movilizarla, su corazón se acelero al instante, suspiro profundamente y poco a poco abrió sus enormes ojos chocolate. Temía que se asustara un poco al verme, que este inclinado sobre ella con mis brazos a sus costados sobre la cama, le sonreí para no alarmarla.

Edward- susurro sonriéndome- ¿ sigo soñando?

No mi Bella- le sonreí, me encanto su reacción-, disculpa que te desperté.

No me molesta, todo lo contrario- se ruborizo de nuevo- soñaba contigo.

Me encanta saberlo- le acaricie una mejilla, tan cálida al tacto- me encantaría hacer lo mismo y poder soñarte mi Bella.

(Narra Bella).

Me encanta tenerlo así de cerca, que me mire con esos preciosos ojos dorados, que me acaricie, ver su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío. Lo amo con todo mi ser, lo que siento supera ampliamente a mi sueño, es mas profundo, es real.

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace haberte encontrado Edward-le susurre para que mi abuelo no nos llegara a escuchar-, que si es real, que estés aquí junto a mi.

-Siempre lo estaré Bella, te amo- mi corazón estallo en pulsaciones al escucharlo, me perdí en sus ojos-.

Edward me miraba fijamente, iba cortando mas la distancia de su rostro sobre el mío, me estremecía sentir su helada respiración recorriéndome la cara. El roce de sus labios me hizo dar vueltas la cabeza, me sentía ligera como si flotara. Su respiración también era irregular aunque no tanto como la mía. Pase mi mano por su espalda para atraerlo mas a mi pero sentí que se puso tenso y se freno con los brazos apoyados alrededor mío. Automáticamente retire mi mano muy avergonzada

-lo siento- dije de forma poco audible-.

- Esta bien Bella pero es fácil perder el control- se incorporo para volver a sentarse junto a mi yo también me senté quedando frente a el, no lo miraba a la cara. Me tomo de la barbilla con dulzura para encontrar nuestras miradas- me enloqueces Bella, te amo y temo hacerte daño, eres humana.

-Yo también te amo, se que nunca me harías daño, no temas-su mirada demostraba un poco de angustia, no quería verlo así, acorte nuestra distancia y tímidamente roce sus labios, me entrego aquella encantadora sonrisa suya-.

-debes dormir mi amor.

-no tengo sueño-la verdad si, pero estar junto a el me desconcentraba demasiado-.

-Umm, no eres buena mentirosa- se burlo de mí mostrando sus perfectos dientes en una deslumbrante sonrisa-. Ven…

Me tomo la mano empujándome sobre él con cuidado mientras se recostaba en la cama. Apoye mi cabeza en su pecho mientras me abrazaba y acariciaba la espalda. Suspire profundamente, es tan cómodo estar con Edward, se nos da tan bien, nunc a pensé que podría estar así de cerca con alguien, con él, mi sueño hecho realidad. Empezó a tararearme una hermosa melodía, tan ligera y suave, me hacía trasladarme al mar, al mar que visitaba de niña cuando vacacionaba con mis padres.

-Que preciosa melodía- la oz me salió despacio, el sueño me invadía estando es sus brazos-.

-Es tuya mi Bella, la compuse para ti- me susurro al oído y siguió tarareando mi nana. Mis ojos se cerraron, volví a aquel mar de mi sueño junto a mi Edward.

Pasaron los días…

Al fin termino mi reposo, al finalice se llevo sus cosméticos y película, al fin Alice se llevó sus cosméticos y películas, al fin retomaría la universidad. Sonó mi despertador 7:30 hs, me sentía tan cómoda no quería levantarme, estire mi brazo para tomar el despertador pero no lo encontré, levante mi cabeza para ver donde estaba.

-Buenos días dormilona- Edward me sonría con dulzura, tenia el despertador en una de sus manos-.

-Mmm… no quiero- deje caer cabeza pesadamente sobre su pecho, estoy tan cómoda-.

-Pusiste el despertador muy temprano y de hecho no se para que lo usas si yo estoy aquí para despertarte en las mañanas mi amor- su sonrisa hizo vibrar su pecho haciéndome desperezar poco a poco-.

-Los uso por si te tienes que ir de urgencia por mi abuelo, además debo prepararme para ir a la Universidad- hice además de incorporarme, pero me rodeo con su brazos por la cintura atrayéndome sobre él, nos fundimos en un dulce beso que como siempre me hacia perder la noción del tiempo y lugar-.

-Entonces te dejo arreglarte- me libero de su beso y abrazo mirándome con cara burlona, me dejo mareada, tarde un poco en lograr incorporarme y salir de la cama-.

-Uff… a ver que me dejo preparado Alice, se metió en mi armario antes de irse ayer- puse cara de tragedia, Edward dio una carcajada muy contagiosa a la cual me uní-.

Toc…Toc.. sonó mi puerta, ambos nos quedamos tensos. Edward rápida y silenciosamente se levanto y dio un beso fugaz para luego salir por mi ventana, no sin antes gestualizarme que luego me pasaba a buscar.

-¿si?- pregunte a mi abuelo fingiendo voz dormida-.

-Bella son 7:45 hs, en un momento te sirvo el desayuno- mi abuelo dijo y luego se alejo por el pasillo.

-Bueno ya voy- levante mi voz para contestarle-.

Me di una ducha rápida, encontré y me puse la ropa de la enorme bolsa que me dejo preparada Alice, deje mi cabello suelto para que se secara al natural y tuviera ondas, y cuando tuve todo listo Salí a desayunar. Mi abuelo trabajaba en unos papeles mientras manteníamos una charla animada y yo desayunaba.

Sonó en frente de la casa la bocina del auto. Edward ya llego a buscarme, tome mi bolso y me acerque a mi abuelo para darle un beso.

-Nos vemos después abuelo- le sonreí-.

-Que tengas buen día mi niña-me dio un beso en la mejilla-.

Salí corriendo y me subí al hermoso Volvo gris de Edward, lo abrase con fuerza al verlo. Antes de arrancar salió mi abuelo rápidamente para acercarme mi campera que me olvidaba, me la entrego no sin antes…

-Cuídense chicos- nos saludo con la mano y una gran sonrisa-.

No te vallas a reír en clase como esta mañana Edward…

**Continuará...**

**Hola mis bells lectores, quiero agradecer todos y cada uno de sus rewiews, es muy alentador que hayan elegido este fick y les resulte emocionante.**

**En el principio de la novela aparece como completa en sentido de que ya está terminada, hace tiempo la escribí solo que ahora me hice esta pagina en fanfiction, no desesperen que todos los días le subire más capitulos hasta el final... siempre hay que generar un poco de suspenso no? jajja**

**Aprecio sus críticas, me incentivan a apostar a una nueva fick, no se como pero me haré tiempo con la U y comenzaré a escribir de nuevo... invito a los que aún no se animaron a escribir a que lo hagan, es increible ver que sin importar versiones, nuestra imaginacion vale mucho y hay quienes lo sabes apreciar**

**Besos y abrazos!**

**Marissa xxoo**


	15. 28º Calma 29º Cercanos

**Capítulo 28: Calma**

Que misteriosa la calma de estas dos semanas que han pasado desde que retome las clases de Medicina en la Universidad. Con Edward pasamos la mayoría del tiempo juntos, en las noches se queda junto a mi hasta que me duermo, luego se pasa el tiempo en charlas y juegos amistosos de ajedrez con mi abuelo, el cual sabe y acepta que Edward me acompañe a toda hora. En las mañanas vamos junto a los demás hacia la Universidad, Edward y yo en su Volvo, Alice y Jasper en su Porche amarillo y Rose junto a Emmet en su enorme jeep.

A pesar del tiempo pasado todavía no me acostumbro a las miradas que nos persiguen cuando llegamos a la Universidad. Edward se la pasa abrazándome, besándome, siempre teniéndome junto a él, me encanta que así lo haga porque poco a poco a lo largo de la mañana las miradas femeninas dejan de fijarse en él y también de dejar de fulminarme.

En las materias me esta yendo genial puesto que Edward me mantuvo bien al corriente en todo durante mi reposo, además todo me resulta dinámico y entretenido. Mi amor se toma muy enserio lo de no distraerme, cuando entramos a las clases solo me toma la mano para que camine y me siente junto a él, me mira en ocasiones cariñosamente, me doy cuenta pero enseguida retoma la case para no distraerme. Ahora bien apenas terminan me abraza y besa tiernamente sin importar el que dirán. Lo amo tanto.

Cuando llega la hora del almuerzo nos reunimos todos en el bufet, allí comienza ¡lo pero para Rose y para mi! Por costumbre Edward me compra mi almuerzo y Emmet lo acompaña para comprar lo que supuestamente ellos consumirían, también los acompañan todas las chicas presentes en el momento, agolpándose en una extensa fila enloquecidas. Es muy tedioso, con Rose varias veces queremos espantar a varias pícaras pero por suerte esta Jasper presente para bombardearnos en tranquilidad, pobre Jasper que tiene que sentir nuestros ataques de celos, aunque creo que la pasa entretenido, Alice se encarga de mimarlo mucho para relajarlo.

En ocasiones Emmet se pasa de la raya y lo digo porque termina involucrando a Edward en sus coqueteos y Bueno, Jasper no alcanza para contener a Rose. En una ocasión ella no aguanto la escena de flirteo de Emmet con una chica rubia casualmente parecida a Rose pero ni por asomo tan despampanante como ella, y se acerco a la fila tomándolo desprevenido para darle un beso cargado de pasión, realmente era muy pudoroso verlos de esa manera, varias chicas incluida la rubia, se alejaron muy ruborizadas por la escena a la que Emmet respondía y disfrutaba. Edward se vino rápidamente con el almuerzo hacia donde Alice, Jasper y yo observábamos atónitos.

-Bella vallamos afuera por favor, no soporto todas las barbaridades que se le cruzan a Emmet por la cabeza- me miraba de una forma martirizada muy graciosa-.

-Claro Edward es un poco intimidante ver a Rose tan territorial con Emmet y la verdad si quiero almorzar sin traumarme- Jasper y Alice se carcajearon de mi respuesta junto con Edward-.

-No critiquen demasiado que no sabemos que tiene que soportar el pobre Eleazar por las noches – nos grito Emmet mientras mantenía a Rose abrazada a su cuerpo de una forma muy atrevida-.

-¡Emmet!, no hables así- le regaño Rose, alejándose un poco y mirándolo con el seño fruncido-.

-Pero es la verdad amorcito- Emmet puso cara de víctima yo mientras me ruborice por su comentario, con Edward nunca…me da mucho pudor de solo pensarlo. Edward se acerco a mí para abrazarme y acariciarme una mejilla ignorando o intentando ignorar a Emmet-.

-Edward- dijo Rose mientras se alejaba muy seria de Emmet y regresaba a nuestra mesa-, será mejor que salgas a tomar aire porque Emmet se quedara solo con sus pensamientos hasta que aprenda a ubicarse y no coquetear con otras- Rose sonó muy decidida, eso me impresiono-.

-Pero Rose, mi amor! Yo que esta noche te quería…- se acerco Emmet rogándole-.

-¡Por favor Emmet!- se quejó Edward mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada-. Vamos afuera Bella.

Me tomo de la mano llevando mi almuerzo con la otra y salimos afuera, tomamos asiento en unos bancos resguardados bajo una amplia galería que daba a los jardines de la Universidad.

-Toma mi amor- me entrego el almuerzo-.

-Gracias Edward- le sonreí, es tan atento-.

Mientras comía observaba hacia el gran patio de gradas y jardines de la Universidad, el clima estaba encapotado otorgando al césped un tono verdoso casi fluorescente, era bellísimo. Me recordaba a las tardes que pasaba con Jacob ayudándolo con el parque y jardín de casa del abuelo, como se extraña su compañía. Suspire profundamente, todavía seguía esperando que se cumpliera la borrosa visión de Alice y él decidiera aparecer de nuevo.

-¿En que piensas Bella?- sentí sus brazos rodeándome, me gire para verle, me encontré con esa dorada mirada-.

-En el hermoso parque- miré de nuevo hacia los jardines y gradas, extrañamente Edward no podía usas su don conmigo pero de todas formas no quiero mentiras entre nosotros- me recuerdan a…

-A Jacob ¿Verdad? – Suspiro apretándome suavemente contra él y mirando también al jardín-.

-Los ciento no es mi intensión incomodarte Edward pero Jacob sin importarme que sea licántropo sigue siendo mi amigo, así como tú un vampiro y el amor de mi vida- tenía que aclararlo, no me importan naturalezas y mis sentimientos son claros-. Se que él dijo cosas, sentimientos enfrente tuyo y no de la mejor manera pero yo tengo claro lo que siento, mi corazón, cuerpo y alma te pertenecen Edward.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron, sentí su mano deslizarse suavemente por mi espalda, su rostro lentamente de acerco al mío.

-Te amo Bella soy todo tuyo-nos fundimos en un tierno beso, su frio contacto es único y especial tras cada nuevo beso, lo amo tanto.

Nos quedamos abrazados unos minutos contemplando como empezaba a lloviznar en el jardín, era una tranquilidad única.

-No me gusta estar en malos términos con Jake, quiero intentar arreglar todo aunque nunca volvamos a como era antes.

-Leí en la mente de Alice aquella visión extraña, se que volverán a ser amigos mi amor, ese chucho no es tan cabeza dura y por tu felicidad acepto aguantar un poco de olor a perro en el ambiente de vez en cuando.

-Edward- me salió un tono regañón pero estaba feliz que al menos él ya no pusiera tanta resistencia a mi querido amigo-.

-Bueno también hare el intento de no llamarlo así- me entrego aquella media sonrisa que me derretía-.

-Ja ja eso espero- me perdí de nuevo en su perfecto rostro, me acerco bruscamente a su pecho y me beso de una manera muy distinta, era un beso cargado de pasión, mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas, rodee su cuello con mis brazos aprovechándome de su desenfreno y también para no desfallecer. Su respiración era tan irregular como la mía. ¿Que significaba este beso?

- ¡Ves lo que te digo Rose! ¡Pobre Eleazar! – la voz de Emmet así como sus carcajadas resonaron ya muy cerca nuestro. Me separe automáticamente muy agitada y ruborizada de los brazos de Edward-.

-Eres un pesado Emmet- refunfuño Edward-.

-Basta chicos- Alice venia tras ellos junto con Jasper que la sostenía por la cintura, esa mirada al vacio de Alice era conocida, su voz sonaba tranquila-.

-¿Qué hay Alice?- le pregunto Rose mientras corría el brazos de Emmet de su hombro y le era indiferente. Emmet frunció el seño y se cruzo de brazos, era muy chistoso verlo así, resistí mi risa-.

-En una hora llegara, una aeromoza le tiro jugo encima jaja-Alice se tapaba la boca con su delicada mano mientras reía- no viene del mejor humor pero será manejable.

-¿También irás Jasper?- pregunto Emmet-¿ para controlarla no? Jaja- la risotada de Emmet otra vez, pero también acompañado de Rose, Jasper y una media sonrisa de Edward-.

-¿De que hablan chicos, quien viene?- los mire a todos curiosa-.

- No se lo dijiste- Rose miraba a Edward un poco ofuscada-.

-¿Decirme que?

-Nada para que te preocupes amor- Edward paso su manos por mi cintura acercándome a el-. Con Jasper iremos a buscar a una amiga de la familia, Carlisle nos espera ya en el aeropuerto.

-¿Una vampira?- mi pregunta era idiota, era obvio que sí era una vampira para ser amiga de toda la familia- me refiero ¿se alimenta como ustedes?

Ante mis palabras todos quedaron serios, me sentí incomoda, tal vez soné un poco brusca.

-Ella respeta nuestro estilo de vida y sabe que aquí en Forks, la Push y pueblos vecinos no puede dar caza Bella – Alice me hablaba dulcemente, eso me hizo relajarme solo un poco, pero afirmo respecto al estilo de dieta de la visitante-.

-No va a haber problemas con Jane amor – Edward me dio un beso en la frente-.

-Vamos Edward, el tiempo corre y debo prepararme para tranquilizarla- Jasper fingió cara de tragedia, Alice sonrió y le dio un cariñoso beso-.

-Bella regresaras con Alice después de clases, mas tarde paso a verte- me rozo los labios dulcemente- te amo.

-T yo- le sonreí-.

-¡Primero iremos de compras!- Alice saltaba para todos lados y Rose sonreía deslumbrante-. Necesitamos un regalo de bienvenida para Jane, unos vestidos nuevos que vi para Bella, una cartera para mi, el maquillaje que querías Rose, también…

El timbre sonó mientras Alice seguía enumerando una lista extensa de cosas a comprar, Rose iría con nosotras ya que el castigo a Emmet venia enserio. Este último muy serio se fue a clase sin chistar nada mas. Me despedí de Edward a regañadientes, no me gusta ir de compras con Alice y menos cuando ya va enumerando y saltando como bailarina lo que quiere compara. Pero bueno esta noche vendría y tengo un poco de curiosidad del porque de aquel beso que interrumpió el inoportuno de Emmet.

-¿Saben que quiero comprar también chicas?- Rose sonreía pícaramente mientras caminábamos con Alie por el pasillo hacia nuestras respectivas clases-.

-¿Qué cosa Rose?- la mire extrañada por su expresión-.

-Ya sabes rose, Victoria Secrett es la debilidad de Emmet ¿no?- Alice se reía a carcajadas con su melodiosa voz, enmudecí al caer en cuenta a que se referían, el castigo no duraría mucho-.

-Mmm, sí en especial algo rojo con mucho encaje- Rose sonreía con malicia-, nos vemos luego chicas.

Un poco anonadada entre a clases, ¿alguna vez llegaríamos con Edward al nivel en que están Rose y Emmet en su relación?, un escalofrió cálido me recorrió hasta las mejillas al pensarlo. La tarde paso con clama y luego las tiendas una eternidad.

**Capitulo 29: Cercanos…**

(Narra Edward)

-¡Bienvenida querida!- Carlisle la recibió con los brazos abiertos, ella correspondió con una leve sonrisa pero aun así un amistoso abrazo-.

-Tanto tiempo Carlisle, Aro te manda sus más amistosos saludos

-Bien recibido con los mejores recuerdos Jane- sonrió Carlisle amablemente a Jane-.

-Es bueno verte Jane- saludo Jasper con una sonrisa y asentando con la cabeza-.

-Igualmente Jasper- sonrió un poco mas animada, de seguro él ya estaba aplicando su don, luego se giró a mi-, Edward.

-Bienvenida a nuestra naturaleza- yo desde entrada tenía que recordarle nuestro estilo de vida- ¿Viajaste sin inconvenientes?

-Mas o menos- me contesto haciendo una pequeña mueca mirando su ropa manchada de jugo… note que sus ojos estabas de un tenue color naranja bajo sus lentes de contactos que iban disolviendo su color, que extraño- una torpe aeromoza se tropezó con mi capa.

-Bueno no te preocupes Jane, Alice ya anda de compras, insistió en obsequiarte muchas cosas, de seguro ropa, es muy aficionada a la moda por si no lo notaste en su momento.

-Pero yo tengo mi ropa Edward- me miró desconcertada-.

Todas las personas que pasaban alrededor se quedaban mirándonos, esa impresión era normal pero esta vez un poco diferente pues miraban detenidamente a Jane, quien vestía su capa negra, todo su atuendo de hecho estaba muy habitual al estilo de la guardia de Volterra. No es algo muy habitual aquí en Forks a menos que sea Halloween.

-No es con ánimos de ofender querida pero tu estilo llama un poco la atención, la gente de Forks esta poco familiarizada con la vestimenta de Volterra- Carlisle se jugó al decírselo, la cara de Jane se tenso un poco ¿de vergüenza?, yo esperaba una reacción peor de ella con su temperamento tan fuerte-.

-Oh bueno, no me di cuenta- ¿solo eso?, si que Jasper estaba concentrado-.

-Ya llegaremos a la casa y estarás mas cómoda Jane- dijo Jasper que se notaba muy tranquilo como si casi no usara su don, que raro-.

Jane sonrió de nuevo, es extraño verla tan amable. Cuando estaba en Volterra, y de hecho siempre fue muy seria, siempre en guardia y con un temperamento mas bien sulfuroso. Ella tomo su gran valija.

-Permíteme- tome su valija-.

-Gracias Edward

-Bueno chicos vamos a casa- nos dijo Carlisle y todos avanzamos hasta los autos aparcados afuera y frente a la entrada del aeropuerto-.

Jane fue en el coche con Carlisle, Jasper y yo en mi Volvo.

-¿Jasper como te encuentras?- le pregunte mientras manejaba por la carretera siguiendo a Carlisle-.

-Yo bien Edward- me miro curioso- ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Pues por Jane, la esperaba muy alterada, pero estaba bien de hecho muy amable para lo que es su carácter.

-Bueno no estaba alterada de un modo violento si a eso te refieres, no tuve problemas en manejar sus sentimientos- miro de nuevo al frente, al auto negro de Carlisle donde iba Jane-, mas bien esta triste, tuve que animarla un poco.

-¿Jane triste?- ella siempre tan enérgica, determinada y fría en sentimiento-.

-Así es- afirmo Jasper y dio una pequeña sonrisa, no de burla sino mas bien de humilde ironía- al parecer no importa ser parte de la realeza vampírica cuando nuestro simbólico corazón esta lastimado.

(Narra Jacob)

Ya no lo soporto mas, todo así como va es una mierda. Mi cambio fue inevitable, es y será irreversible. Y si, tendré que aprender y aceptar mi licantropía pero, algo que no acepto es estar lejos de Bella, a pesar de mis sentimientos hacia ella, que yo la quiero mucho, es mi única mejor amiga y la extraño. No me basta estar con los chicos de la manada, somos amigos y hermanos, tenemos esa jodida mente colectiva pero Bella es mi confidente. Extraño nuestras tardes de charlas, nuestras confidencias, al menos las mías con ella, saber que puedo confiar a pesar de toso. Sí, es eso yo en ella puedo confiar a pesar de todo, nuestra amistad a pesar de todo, a pesar de mi licantropía, a pesar de su amor por ese asqueroso chupasangre. Es lo único que en manos esta mantener eterno e inalterable. Quiero arreglar todo con mi mejor amiga Bella ya con eso me basta para tener mi cuota de felicidad y siempre tener presente lo simple que era todo cuando la mitología no se cruzaba aun por mi camino.

-Voy de salida Billy- mi padre me miro con el seño fruncido-.

-¿Y ahora donde? Pasaste toda la noche de guardia Jake.

-Estoy bien, no te estreses, en un rato regreso.

-El único que se va a estresar a este ritmo eres tu pequeño Alpha- si que era gruñón cuando quería este viejo mío-.

-Ya viejo Alpha el cachorrito va y viene- le sonreí y no aguanto la carcajada- nos vemos luego.

Salí corriendo de casa para adentrarme al bosque, ya esta obscureciendo, voy en mi forma humana porque no quiero que los demás se enteren todavía la locura que voy a cometer de ir a meterme a la boca del vampiro, todo sea por mi querida amiga Bella.

(Narra Bella)

Alice nos hizo recorrer todo, por suerte Rose también quiso tomar un descanso de tantas compras sin cesar. Decidimos para a tomar algo, bueno yo a tomar algo en una cafetería por las galerías de Port Angeles. No íbamos a venir hasta aquí pero como Alice tuvo una visión a último momento quiso venir a comprar mas cosas para la visitante, también por un vestido en un color especifico que quería de regalo, en Forks no lo tenían así que tuvimos que venir en su búsqueda, en otra sucursal de aquí en Port Angeles.

Jane, que inquietud con esta amiga de Los Cullen, amiga que en estos momentos ya debe estar con Edward, Carlisle y Jasper llegando a su casa. ¿De donde viene y a que? Alice y Rose no tocaron para nada el tema de su llegada salvo por los obsequios para ella.

Tomamos asiento mientras tomaba un café y ellas sus supuestos jugos, estábamos repletas de bolsas, todos los que pasaban como siempre nos miraban, habitual con la belleza de Rose y Alice aunque también por las 15 bolsas enormes que llevaban cada una, era evidente que requería mucha fuerza llevarlas, yo solo llevaba cinco bolsas y me dolían los brazos.

-Chicas luego de mi café ya sus jugos ¿ya nos vamos? Estoy cansada.

-Claro Bella, ya quiero ver a Emmet- Rose sonrío con malicia de nuevo, un chico que pasaba hablando por su móvil se choco con un banco al quedarse embobado mirándola, todas nos reímos al verlo así, estaba muy ruborizado cuando siguió su camino-.

-No creo que con Jane en casa sea oportuno escuchar como se rompe el mobiliario de tu habitación Rose- Rose cambio la cara de inmediato-.

-No había pensado en eso- Rose corrió un mechón de su rubia y brillante cabellera hacia atrás de su hombro, se notaba un poco molesta-.

-Bueno seguro que como siempre se las van a ingeniar j aja- dijo Alice, si que cuando quería resultaba de bromas personales un poco pesadas-.

-Tal como lo haces con Jasper Hermanita- oh oh—mejor cambio de tema…Alice se ríe pero Rose esta un poco seria mirándola-.

-¿Jane de donde bien?- pregunte tomando un sorbo de mi café, ambas me miraron-.

-Bueno ella viene de Italia- respondió Rose mirando a Alice disimuladamente-.

-De Italia… ¿del mismo lugar donde estaba Edward hace un tiempo?- Alice me miraba fijamente y en su pequeño rostro se dibujo una sonrisilla, ¡¿de que sonreía?-.

-Si de Volterra estoy segura que Edward te comentara todo luego- ¡Claro que me comentaría todo! Y más si Alice se sonríe de esta forma y Rose ¿por qué Rose mira hacia otro lado?; tomé todo mi café de un gran sorbo-.

-Vamos Alice, creo que ya habrán llegado a casa ¿no?- Rose se paro y tomo mis bolsas mas las suyas-.

-Si ya han llegado- Alice miraba al vacio-, umm…creo que habrá un par de sorpresas.

-¿Sorpresas?- Alice fijó la vista en mi de nuevo, la verdad que ya no sé que cara tendría yo, ella también se levanto y tomo sus bolsas-.

-Vamos Bella ya verás- sonreía feliz de repente mientras caminaba con Rose de regreso al Porche-.

-¿Qué veré Alice? Dime por favor- la seguí y le rogué, no aguanto cuando se comporta así conmigo-.

-No lo se, luego me contarás- ¿Qué quiere decir eso?-.

El viaje de regreso a Forks fue a toda velocidad, con la música muy fuerte y Rose con Alice cantando a dúo. Ya quiero llegar… ¡mi cabeza!

**continuará...**


	16. 30º Rompecabeza 31º Punto de encuentro

**Capitulo 30: Rompecabezas**

Ibamos llegando por la carretera, Alice estaba por doblar hacia el desvío de la casa del abuelo. La música a mas no poder, Alice y Rose seguían cantando, yo rodeada de bolsas de compras y de repente silencio por parte de ellas.

Se las veía tensas, arrugando el puente de la nariz y miraban al costado del camino en que conducíamos.

Fue ahí, siguiendo el curso de sus miradas cuando lo vi, estalle de alegría al instante.

-¡Para!- sacudí a Alice por los hombros y freno de golpe-.

-¿Es seguro?- Rose miraba a Alice inquieta-.

-Sí, no le hará daño, tranquila- Alice miraba al vacio con el seño muy fruncido, se llevo una mano a su frente-, es muy borroso pero no hay problemas.

-Vallan ustedes a casa yo iré pronto- sin esperar respuestas me disparé fuera del auto-.

Corrí torpemente a su dirección, me observaba sonriente pero la alegría no llegaba a sus obscuros ojos, se los veía opacos, angustiados, no eran los mismos que recordaba. No importa, al fin vino mi querido Jacob, mi mejor amigo. Sentí el auto arrancar y alejarse tras de mi.

-¡Jake! – me plante frente a él mirándolo a los ojos, note un pequeño brillo al decir su nombre, estaba mas fortachón, con su pelo corto, ya todo un hombre-.

-Bells- susurro- yo… - agacho la mirada, veía frente a mi nuevamente un pequeño bosquejo de sus actitudes de antes, la manera de sobresalir su labio bajando adorablemente a su barbilla, la otra postura forzuda no era mas que una especia de escudo. Me miro de nuevo-, yo lo siento mucho Bells, fui un idiota, eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero mucho.

- Y yo a ti Jake, también eres mi mejor amigo y también me disculpo por no contarte en su momento toda la verdad -Me sentí mal porque en parte tenia la culpa de todo, por no contarle, si bien era un gran secreto el que tenia, no había tenido el valor para confiar en él por miedo a que me creyera loca, que no creyera en los vampiros. Nuestra amistad se basaba en la confidencialidad siempre había sido así- lo siento.

- No tienes que sentir nada yo soy el cabeza dura aquí- sus ojos tenían poco a poco el mismo brillo que antes, que lindo mi amigo-.

- De que eres cabeza dura es lo único en que estoy de acuerdo- le sonreí y pegue un puñetazo, o el intento que no fue ni un rasguño en su brazo- ¡si que estas fuerte Jake!

- Ven aquí- me rodeo con sus brazos, yo hice lo mismo, lo extrañaba, era bueno tenerlo cerca de nuevo, amigos como siempre-.

Me libero de su abrazo dándome un tierno beso en la mejilla, le sonreí pues era cariñoso, una demostración simple y sincera de afecto, no había ninguna pretensión.

-Jake cuéntame que has hecho todo este tiempo- me aleje para sentarme sobre un tronco que estaba allí al costado del camino, no quería llegar a casa todavía, además Edward de seguro seguiría de anfitrión con su visita-.

- De todo un poco, guardias, tratar de retomar el ritmo de la escuela aunque me falte muy poco para mis vacaciones, aguantar las babosadas de los chicos de la manada- volvió a hacer aquellos gestos suyos-.

-Ja ja, ¿Qué babosadas hacen esos chicos?

- Es que no tenemos secretos Bells- me miro taciturno-, cuando entramos en fase tenemos una mente colectiva, sabemos todo lo que hacemos, lo que pensamos, lo que deseamos. Y en ocasiones los pensamientos no se controlan aunque se los exija.

.Valla es increíble. Estaba asombrada- pero, ¿Qué pensamientos? Y en tal caso ¿exiges?

-Bueno exigir suena brusco, aunque la verdad es asqueroso leer los pensamientos de Sam, Paul, Embry y Quil, hay momentos en que solo piensan en sus novias comprendes…- se ruborizó al mirarme- y al menos les pido como su Alpha que no me torturen con aquello, me la paso suspirando.

-Oh comprendo, así que macho Alpha y pudoroso jaja- le pegue amistosamente de nuevo en su brazo, Jacob se encontraba sentado junto a mi pero en el suelo-.

-No te burles jaja- volvía su radiante sonrisa de dientes blancos-, ellos están imprimados Bella, encontraron sus almas gemelas, no es todo tan pulsional como te lo pinté, es un amor profundo, que te hace sentir completo, sólo buscas el bienestar de quien amas- su voz sonaba dulce, como si recitara sus palabras-, aprendes día tras día todo de esa persona, comprendes y te comprende tanto la luz como la obscuridad del alma. De ese aprendizaje sabes ser lo que se necesita para ser feliz, una amante, un compañero, un confidente o simplemente un amigo o casi hermano.

Jacob me miro fijamente, sus ojos me invadieron, podía ver la profundidad de su alma, sana y despejada. Me sentía expuesta pero deje que buscara en mis ojos, en mi alma. Mi amor hacia él estaba allí y como dijo él, como amiga, como hermana. Como un rompecabezas sentí que una curva diferente en mi interior no nos dejaba unir como el soñaba.

Solo Edward completa mi rompecabezas, es mi sustrato, es la luz y la oscuridad, él es mi amante, mi compañero, mi confidente, amigo, todo en uno y yo comprendo día tras día como amarlo mas y mas, como darle bienestar y felicidad. Edward es mi alma gemela y Jacob lo vio en mis ojos.

-Se que hay alguien para ti- lo abrase por la espalda, suspiro profundamente- eres el mejor Jacob y lo mejor se te presentará.

-Gracias Bells, te quiero- puso una mano sobre mis brazos que lo rodeaban desde atrás hasta su pecho-.

-Yo también te quiero amigo- le bese la mejilla, logre sacarle una sonrisa-.

Paso una hora, una hora única de charla con mi mejor amigo, la simple y cálida manera de disfrutar la vida junto a Jacob, sin cambios, sin que afecten naturalezas en nuestra inmutable amistad. Entre risas empezó a obscurecer y lloviznar.

-Jaje vamos a mi casa- de todas maneras ya estábamos empapados por la humedad del bosque-.

-No lo se, Eleazar es vampiro, no le va a agradar tenerme cerca- me miraba dudoso-.

-Mi abuelo te aprecia mucho Jacob, lo sabes y cuando venias a trabajar en el jardín ya iba despertando tu licantropía, por eso mi abuelo estaba un poco distante, para no llegar a alterarte.

-¿Él lo sabia?- me miro sorprendido-.

-Ya vez que sí, yo le pregunte esa tarde que te fuiste descompuesto porque estaba tan distante contigo y también porque Alice y Rose se marchaban cuando tu ibas llegando tan solo por la carreta, me explico que ya podían sentir tu efluvio a licántropo- se me escapo una sonrisa burlona-.

-Bueno ellos tampoco tienen un aroma muy agradable- levanto una ceja-, ¿así que hacía correr a la duende y la Barbie? Jaja- su risa retumbo con eco por el bosque-.

-Alice y Rose se llaman – le corregí- yo no percibo ningún aroma extraño en ustedes, todos huelen excelente, tú un aroma almizclado y amaderado muy cálido, ellos dulces y florales, en especial Edward.

-Jajajaja- su risa fue mas burlona y profunda desde su pecho- yo no entiendo nada de fragancias pero si dices eso jajaja tú sabrás de tu floridito dulzón- se descostillaba de la risa-.

-¡Jake!- chille-.

-Ya…ya- trataba de calamar la risotada-, se llama Edward ya lo se jajaj.

-Bueno ¿vamos?- ya estaba impaciente de este chistoso, aunque me lo imagine a Edward con una coronita de flores, se me escapo una pequeña sonrisa, no importa como es perfecto mi amor-.

- Dije a mi padre que volvería rápido, no le dije donde iba, nadie sabe que estoy aquí, me vine corriendo en forma humana así los chicos no se entrometerían.

-Ya estas en problemas de todas maneras con ellos Jake, vamos a tomar algo caliente y luego te vas.

-Okay- tardo en decir, se reflejaba aun la inquietud en sus ojos-.

- No pasara nada, lo sabes.

Repentinamente se puso tenso, arrugo la nariz y frunció el seño, me aleje de él.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte sorprendida-.

-Un vampiro, no conozco su efluvio- vi que miraba un sector del bosque en dirección a la casa de mi abuelo- y Edward también.

-Tranquilo Jake, si es Edward está bien – me acerque y toque su hombro, se giro a mirarme y se relajo un poco-.

-El otro vampiro huele diferente- respiraba profundamente-, no me asquea… es agradable.

Mire perpleja a Jacob… ¿agradable?

**Capitulo 31: Punto de encuentro.**

Aparcamos frente a nuestra casa, primero Carlisle con jane, luego Jasper y yo. El ruido del porche de Alice sonó y apareció veloz tras nuestro, Rosalie estaba en el asiento de copiloto, se la veía inquieta, ningún rastro de Bella. Me preocupe al instante, la voz mental de Rosalie solo se la pasaba repitiendo:

_¡Que este todo bien, hay de ese perro si pasa algo!_

Mientras en la mente de Alice todo se veía borroso, salvo por una pequeña imagen de bella mirando fijamente y cerca a chucho de Jacob, se estaba cumpliendo su visión.

-¡Jane que gusto verte!- chillo Alice corriendo a abrazar a Jane-.

-Gracia Alice- Jane sonreía, Jasper la estaba animando mucho. En su mente no veía otra cosa más que la imagen de Aro, Marco y Cayo una y otra vez abrazándola antes de venir hacia aquí-.

- Con Rose y Bella te hemos comprado muchos obsequios, se que te gustará y quedara todo precioso, y lo vi- Alice me ignoraba, solo revoloteaba feliz alrededor de Jane ¿ Bela esta segura?-.

-Un placer tenerte aquí Jane- Rose le beso en la mejilla con una reluciente sonrisa suya-.

-Son todos muy amables- Jane nos miro a todos, todavía estábamos en la entrada de la casa, escuche a Esme dentro de la casa regañando a Emmet por romper un jarrón de flores al venir desesperado, tras escuchar la vos de Rosalie se posesiono es solo venir a ella, si que era pegajoso-.

-Eres una amiga muy querida en la familia, ya lo sabes- Carlisle le paso un brazo por los hombros-.

-¿Y quien es Bella?- pregunto y me alerte de inmediato-.

-Es la nieta de Eleazar- Alice respondió cortésmente- se ha mudado hace medio año aquí a Forks-.

-Que interesante, la nieta de Eleazar- Ros e se paro junto a mi y me pellizco el brazo, en su mente me decía _¡Cálmate! Ya parece que te va a agarrar un ataque, el perro tampoco le hará daño…creo…;_ Jane poso la mirada en mí, ahora me preocupa ella, se que es muy astuta-, ¿de seguro tan valiosa como su abuelo no Edward?

-Si así es, todos la queremos mucho es como de nuestra familia, al igual que Eleazar ya lo sabes- Carlisle contesto mientras se parada en la galería de la casa, Esme salió y quedo junto a él abrazada no sin antes saludar dulcemente a Jane-.

Rose se fue dentro con todas las bolsas de compras, se podía escuchar que Emmet la ayudaba con todo escaleras arriba, pero luego se detuvieron, el ruido de algunas bolsas caer contra el piso llamo nuestra atención, todos observamos el segundo piso de grandes cristalerías y corrimos la mirada de inmediato, pues ambos estaban reconciliándose con uno de los escandalosos besos suyos.

-Lo siento Jane- dijo Esme apenada- ellos siempre son así y peor cuando discuten t reconcilian por algo.

-Entiendo Esme no te preocupes, creo que seria bueno dar un paseo antes de entrar ¿me acompañas Edward?

-Si claro Jane- asentí sin que se notara mi duda de llevarla por los alrededores-.

-Andando- ordeno y salió caminando hacia el bosque por donde el río-.

Mire furtivamente a Alice que entraba a la casa con los demás, su mente seguía borrosa, me entrego una pequeña mirada torturada, realmente la frustraba no ver nada. Quise preguntarle con un rápido movimiento de labios donde estaba Bella pero ya se había girado hacia la casa.

-¿Edward?- me llamo impaciente Jane-.

-Si ya- la alcance, su mente seguía repitiendo su despedida con los Vulturis cada vez mas rápido, el abrazo una y otra vez-.

Caminamos a paso de humano a través del bosque en silencio, saltamos el rio, íbamos rumbo a la casa de Eleazar, un silencio inquietante nos absorbía pues lo que repetía en su mente me ponía nervioso ¿que le pasa? ¿Tanto extraña Volterra si apenas llego?

-Jane que sucede- no aguante mas-.

-A que te refieres Edward- desvió el rumbo caminando por el bosque dirección a la carretera, su voz sonó monocorde tal como le hablaba a la guardia-.

-Me refiero a tu conducta un tanto cabizbaja y que en tu mente solo veo a Aro, Marco y Cayo despedirse de ti una y otra ves.

Jane paro en seco para luego girarse lentamente y mirarme, nunca lo creería si no la estuviera viendo, sus ojos de un tono naranja rojizo, extraños en ella debido a su diera, se clavaban en mi reflejando tristeza, duda ¿inseguridad? ¿ en jane?

-No es mi costumbre comentar problemática personal, por favor no urges en mi mente, he hecho y vivido muchos sucesos posiblemente pertubantes para ser tolerados por otros, mi estadía en Forks será extensa y no me gustaría que por curioso terminemos mal- con varios grados mas amable y triste seguía definitivamente siendo la misma Jane de Volterra-.

-Lo siento jane, no quiero incomodarte y claro que quiero que ti estadía en Forks sea armoniosa, solo quiero que sepas que puedes confiar, aquí nadie juzgara ni perturbará por tu pasado. Todo lo que haces es po justicia, por mantener el orden en nuestro mundo, pero recuerda que eres una chica, que es normal que puedas estar mal y que yo soy tu amigo.

Sus ojos seguían reflejando un gran debate en su interior, por respeto bloquee la lectura de su mente, tiene que confiar poco a poco.

-Edward- agacho la mirada- yo he…

Se escucharon unas rotundas carcajadas provenientes a unos pocos metros desde la carretera, esa voz tan familiar.

-¿Quién se ríe?- Jane escapo por la tangente, comenzó a caminar a paso animado hacia la risa que se escuchaba-.

-Aguarda Jane- me ignoro y continúo-.

-Ya…ya _ se escuchaban más cerca las carcajadas entre palabras de esa fuerte voz tan familiar pero no sentía ningún efluvio- se llama Edward ya lo sé jaja.

-Están hablando de ti- dijo jane curiosa, la mire de perfil se notaba su empeño por saber quien era-.

-No importa Jane, vámonos de aquí- me pare y no continúe-.

-¿Por qué?- jane se giro hacia mi seria un tanto amedrentadora-.

No sabia que contestarle, me tenía en una encrucijada y un cambio en la dirección del viento me lo confirmo. Su aroma me quemo la garganta pero no de una manera apetecible, el dulce efluvio de Bella también me llego, pero el asqueroso olor a Jacob me asqueo completamente. Jane se puso tensa de inmediato, entrecerró los ojos de forma acusante; sin decir palabras todavía me limite a seguirla cuando se giro y continuo tensa y a paso sigiloso. Me concentre en su mente de nuevo, no podía permitirle ir contra ellos, contra mi amor y contra este chuco, de hecho no me importaría demasiado pero él es el mejor amigo de Bella y no toleraría verla sufrir por su muerte, la amo con todo mi ser, solo quiero su felicidad.

_¿Ese aroma que es?, tan dulce, exquisito, no quema mi garganta ¡¿que es?_

La voz mental de Jane… ¿se volvió loca de remate? ¿No siente a caso el fuerte olor a licántropo? Llegamos a la carreta, observe alrededor y allí los vi. Bella estaba parada junto a Jacob, tenía una mano en su hombro mientras el la miraba. Aquellos ojos color chocolate que tanto adoro brillaron al verme, se los veía preocupados, se posaron en jane y de nuevo en mi. Jacob se volteo a vernos, estaba tenso pero no lo suficiente para entrar en fase y menos cerca de Bella, en su mente era muy consiente de ello. Lo que sorprendió fue leer lo mismo que Jane en si mente ¿Qué significa esto?

Jane continuo avanzando en su mente solo veía el rostro de Jaco, no lo veía de una forma que representara peligro, lo veía como maravillada, como a una obra de arte ¿al chucho este? Jacob avanzo también hacia nosotros a paso torpe, respiraba agitado, su mente estaba en blanco mirando fijamente a Jane.

-Jake espera- la voz de Bella sonó inquieta-.

Nos enfrentamos todos, no aguante y me fui junto a Bella, si pasaba algo mi prioridad es ella, la estreche contra mi pecho respirando su dulce aroma. Jane y Jacob estaban absortos en un mutismo indescifrable ¿sus mentes habían colapsado?, no pensaban en nada mas que en sus rostros en la mente del otro.

-Edward- dijo en voz baja Bella observándolos perpleja al igual que yo- ¿que les pasa? ¿Ella es Jane?

-No lo se mi amor- susurre en oído, me miro de costado, una pequeña línea se marcaba en su seño- tranquila Bella- la bese en la frente-.

-Jane- la llame pero nada- ¡Jane!- me miro confundida-.

-Si Edward- no dejaba de mirar a cada tanto a Jacob-.

-Ella es Bella, la nieta de Eleazar- la mantenía junto a mi cuerpo abrazándola con uno de mis brazos por su cintura-.

-Un placer Bella- me tense de inmediato, pues con naturalidad pero casi tropezándose, jane de acerco a Bella y le beso la mejilla-.

-Igualmente Jane- la voz de Bella acompañaba a su rostro sorprendido y ruborizado-.

- ¿Y el quien es?- miro de nuevo Jane a Jacob-.

-Soy…soy Jake - el chucho reacciono de su estado de coma al fin pero no muy bien ¿tartamudeaba?- Jacob Black, amigo de Bella.

Okay un punto a mi favor, solito aclaro que es amigo de mi bella. Pero no logro comprender porque estos dos están así y mucho menos Jane. Me lleve mi mano a mi frente y luego mi cabello. Bella me miró, solo que ahora diferente, en su adorable rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa picara y burlona que nunca vi en ella. Como quisiera leer su mente, me perdí en sus ojos.

-Hola Jacob- la voz amable de Jane me atrajo a la realidad-.

Jacob al escucharla dirigirse a el se puso tenso de nuevo, ahora si note algo mal.

-Tengo que irme- largo bruscamente y nervioso-.

-Pero Jake- Bella se adelanto un paso pero la frene del brazo con cuidado-.

-Luego llamo Bella…luego, luego- ni se dirigió a mi, miro por ultima vez a Jane, sin decir mas salió corriendo y se perdió entre la carreta y el bosque-.

-Okay- se quedo murmurando mi amor-.

Jane seguía ahí parada mirando por donde se fue el can, Bella se volvió a acercar a mi y me tomo la mano, le sonreí con dulzura.

-Ahora me doy cuenta- murmuro Jane de repente- que Bella es humana.

Se giro hacia nosotros y poso su vista en nuestras manos entrelazadas, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, no me gusto.

-Sera mejor que todos vallamos a mi casa, Eleazar de seguro ya esta ahí- di un paso por delante de Bella, acuchaba su corazón bombear un poco mas deprisa- Tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar.

-Estoy de acuerdo- jane sonrió educadamente a Bella- Vamos.

Los tres partimos a mi casa. Ya necesito yo a Jasper cerca.

**Continuará….**


	17. 32º Incuestionable 33º Errores

**Capitulo 32: ****Incuestionable**

Apenas llegamos a casa de Carlisle me fui junto a mi abuelo que estaba allí sentado en un sillón como todos los demás salvo Rose y Emmet. Edward y Jane permanecían de pie, me era imposible no dejar de observarla, a pesar de su ropa extraña y esa capa negra que la cubría era inevitable no captar su belleza, ese rostro aniñado y dulce a pesar de tanta seriedad, me recordaba a esa especie de escudo que traía Jake en su rostro hace un momento.

Si bien ahora ella estaba actuando osca no me olvido de la luminosidad de su rostro y el de Jacob cuando se vieron, tengo mis sospechas sobre eso pero ¿sería posible?¿porque no? Yo encontré a la persona de mis sueños, mejor dicho al vampiro de mis sueños, no seria de extrañar que Jacob al fin encontrara su alma gemela.

A pesar de su mirada fría le sonreí por mis pensamientos, Jane entrecerró los ojos al mirarme, si que era un tanto malhumorada pero que casualidad, Jacob cuando quiere también lo es ¡cuantas cosas en común!

Mi abuelo me estrecho en sus brazos cuando Jane me miró, estaba muy tenso y un gruñido se escapo de su pecho, me tomo por sorpresa.

-¡Deja de hacer eso!- le grito enojado, me sobresalto y Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice y Edward nos miraron-.

-Es extraordinario- susurro Jane mirándome atónita-.

-¿Qué pasa?- exigió Edward poco gentil y se interpuso, ¡ que les pasa?-.

-Esta chiquilla esta probando su don en Bella- dijo mi abuelo con la mandíbula encajada, la fulminaba con la mirada-.

-pero que dem… -Edward estaba alterado, me zafé de los brazos de mi abuelo, me pare justo Edward y le acaricie el rostro.-¿Qué don?- interrumpí su poco amable frase- yo no he sentido nada, tranquilo.

Quedo en silencio mirándome, Jane avanzo hacia mí sin importar el repentino gruñido de Edward y mi abuelo desde el sillón atrás nuestro, di un paso hacia ella. Extendió su mano dudosa de tomar la mía, sin miedo ni enojo por haber aplicado su don en mi, tome su mano fría y fuerte al tacto pero pequeña y delicada en apariencia. Le sonreí de nuevo, ella es el alma gemela de mi mejor amigo, no estoy equivocada. La expresión de Jane se relajo un poco a mi tacto. Escuche a Jasper suspirar desde uno de los sillones.

-Los siento Bella no debí hacer eso- se disculpo, la note confusa pero poco a poco abandonando su postura malhumorada-.

-No importa Jane de verdad no sentí nada de lo que hayas hecho.

-Realmente eres especial- me sonrió, que bonita es aunque me incomoda mucho que me diga eso-.

-Edward, Eleazar relájense por favor- la dulce voz de Esme irrumpió mientras miraba a Jasper a quien Alice abrazaba, se lo veía con una expresión un tanto descompuesta-, creo que son demasiadas emociones.

-Si lo son- Jasper suspiraba en los brazos de Alice, ya me parecía hasta cómico, Alice lo acariciaba y daba besos en el rostro, creo que exageraba de la situación-.

-Pobrecito Jas, no estén preocupados ya Jane y Bella serán buenas amigas, eso lo logre ver- Alice hizo una mueca-.

-¿Cómo es eso que lo lograste ver?- Edward tomo asiento en un amplio sofá para hacerme lugar junto a él-.

- Es que veo el futuro de Jane borroso, debe ser un efecto que me dejo ese peludo amigo de Bella, siempre me pasa cuando aparece.

-Eso es muy interesante- al fin se oyó a Carlisle, el cual invitaba con su mano a Jane para tomar asiento. Así lo hizo y yo me fui junto a Edward quien me recibió con un abrazo-. Ha de ser un mecanismo de defensa de su naturaleza, que no deja que veas su futuro.

-¿Su naturaleza?- reconocí ese brillo en el rostro de jane-.

-Eso te quería preguntar jane- dijo Edward- ¿no lo notaste en su efluvio?

-¿Qué cosa?- lo miro extrañada-.

-Jacob es un licántropo- ¿no lo había notado? ¿acaso le paso lo mismo que a Jake?-.

El rostro de Jane se crispo mostrando centenares de mociones unas tras de otras, sorpresa, temor, curiosidad, aquel brillo especial que yo notaba, mucha confusión. Jasper se incorporo de los brazos de Alice para sentarse derecho y centrarse en jane, creo que realmente estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener un equilibrio.

-Fue agradable tanto para ti como para él- le dije sin más, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y no me contesto, alcanzo para confirmarlo-.

-Ustedes saben que si en Volterra se enteran de la existencia de un licántropo entre ustedes puede ser considerado en contra de las reglas, ellos son nuestros enemigos naturales- su voz sonó apagada, sin amenaza, como repitiendo algo de memoria-.

-Tenemos un tratado de paz con la manada Jane- el ambiente estaba cargado de un relajante sopor en el cual fluía la voz de Carlisle-, no se romperá a menos que alguien cruce el limite con la reserva o cambie su dieta vegetariana, ningún ser humano puede ser mordido. Solo Eleazar y yo podemos acceder a la Push y es por nuestros trabajos en el hospital y las escuelas.

-Carlisle me han dejado pasmada, no voy a mentirles, han creado un modo de existencia completamente opuesto a lo que conozco desde hace siglos en Volterra. Aro realmente te aprecia y a tu familia, los respeta al igual que yo, pero no muchos aceptan su filosofía de respetar las vidas humanas y saciar la sed con animales, ahora se suman no solo uno sino una manada de licántropos y Bella que es humana.- Edward se inquieto-.

-Bella no proporciona peligro alguno Jane, es de la familia- Esme me miro cariñosa, le di una pequeña sonrisa- ahora ya es como mi hija.

-Gracias Esme- me ruborice al caer en cuenta que esta preciosa vampira con su rostro en forma de corazón sería como mi suegra. Se me puso la piel de gallina ante la perspectiva-.

No me imagino la vida lejos de Edward pero los prejuicios que tuve siempre sobre compromiso y ¿matrimonio? Chocaron contra mi necesidad de él, me sentí abrumada. Jasper me miro confuso, estaba por decirme algo…

-Edward conoces las reglas- interrumpió Jane-.

-No voy a arrebatarle su humanidad- contesto Edward mientras con mi abuelo se miraban fijamente. El rostro de mi abuelos era inexpresivo- no lo hare.

Escuchar de su boca decir eso me paralizo. Un calor subió desde mi columna hasta mi rostro, de seguro estaría completamente ruborizada pero no de una sensación buena. Me doy cuenta que mi amor y necesidad de estar junto a él se proyectan no sólo a mi vida sino a una eternidad, saber eso deja cualquier prejuicio mío hecho polvo, lo amo profundamente. ¿ËL no me quiere para siempre?. Me libere de sus brazos lo mas sutil que pude, que no se notara, aunque no pude evitar mirar a mi abuelo el cual en sus ojos reflejo darse cuenta de mi estado, es muy perceptivo. Corrí la mirada hacia mis manos, continuaba sentada junto a Edward, sopesando aquella fisura que abrió en mí con sus palabras.

-Mi objetivo aquí no es mas que dar caza a Victoria, los demás temas no serán expuestos por mi- decía jane a Carlisle, mi abuelo y Edward- las reglas son esas, ningún humano puede saber nuestro secreto y en cuanto a la manada realmente no lo se. Como le dije hoy a Edward, mi estadía en Forks será un tanto extensa hasta que sepa algo de Victoria, ya vengo hace meses practicando la dieta con animales, cuesta pero lo voy llevando con éxito.

-Cuando ese anaranjado se valla el tomo dorado en tus ojos te sentara muy bien- Alice corto la seriedad de la charla- combinara con tu cabellera rubia que por cierto deberías soltar, ahora te ayudare con la ropa también.

-Oh gracias- jane se extraño un poco de comentario de Alice pero le sonrió amable-.

-¿Enviaran a alguien mas de Volterra? – Edward permanecía serio yo distante-.

- Por ahora que yo sepa no, digamos que esta misión es ahora privada, han ocurrido cosas, luego hablaremos- jane se paró-. Si me disculpan quiero distenderme del viaje.

- Claro querida, estas en tu casa- Carlisle y Esme le sonrieron-.

-¡Te acompaño!- salto Alice desde el sillón-.

- Gracias.

Edward y mi abuelo continuaban serios, me sentía incomoda, aun seguía sumida en aquellas palabras de Edward.

-Edward tranquilo- dijo jane- luego hablaremos todos.

-Esta bien Jane- de seguro algo leyó en su mente. Suspiro, se giró hacia mi extendiendo su brazo y acariciarme la mejilla, me entrego su media sonrisa. Era imposible resistirme a su encanto pero hay cosas que tengo que hablar con él, primero tengo que pensar todo tranquila-.

-Bella lamento lo de recién- se disculpo de nuevo Jane muy amable-.

-esta bien Jane no te preocupes soy un bicho raro, Edward tampoco puede leer mi mente- Edward frunció el seño ¿le molesto lo que dije? Que irónico -.

-Cada vez más asombroso- sonreía encantadora, puse los ojos en blanco pero le devolví la sonrisa-. También me disculpo contigo Eleazar.

-esta bien querida pero trata de controlarte mas y no andar intentando dar dolor a los que recién conoces- Okay mi abuelo era directo, Jasper emitió una risita que amortiguo con su mano-.

-Mañana salimos temprano de la universidad Alice ¿tarde de chicas?- mejor cambio de tema, me aleje de la caricia de Edward-.

-¡Si!- se puso a saltar Alice feliz alrededor de jane-.

-Claro que contigo Jane y con Rose- sentí los ojos de mi abuelo y Edward clavados en mi- por cierto ¿Rose donde esta?

-Ya te imaginaras Bella, debe estar estrenando lo que compro en Port Angeles- Alice sonreía pícaramente-.

-Ah…- no supe que decir me ruborice- bueno hasta mañana entonces.

-Hasta mañana- Jane y Alice estaban contentas, era bueno ver esa expresión en Jane-.

Me levante y mire a mi abuelo que me siguió. Edward me tomo de la mano frenándome.

-¿Ocurre algo Bella?- mi humanidad me pasa-.

- Sólo estoy cansada ya quiero ir a casa- dije sin mirarlo, no me gusta y se me da mal mentir, mucho peor a sus ojos-.

-Y cenar- agrego mi abuelo-.

-Los acompaño - Edward se paro del sillón-.

- Si no te molesta, esta noche estoy muy cansada y encima tengo que repasar para el próximo examen de Química, necesito concentrarme en el estudio- lo frene, me dolió ver su expresión desilusionada pero no estoy de animo. Por suerte Jasper no dice nada-.

-Okay- dijo dudoso- en la mañana te paso a buscar.

-Buenas noches Carlisle, Esme- me despedí y un rápido beso a Edward, salí con mi abuelo que también se despidió de lejos con la mano-.

Caminamos por la obscuridad hacia la casa, mi abuelo me guiaba. Permanecí en silencio, suspirando, me era imposible no estar con Edward.

-Tienes tanto que vivir mi niña, Edward sabe eso- mi abuelo rompió el silencio- te ama, eso es incuestionable, no lo dudes.

-Pero no me quiere eternamente su lado abuelo- mi voz se quebró-.

-No digas eso, si estuviera en sus manos volver a ser un humano para estar junto a ti sin ponerte en riesgo lo haría. Lo conozco. Pero todavía tienes mucho por vivir Bella, no estas considerando cosas del futuro, cosas que solo siendo humana vas a tener cariño… y así vas a permanecer- me tomo en brazos mi abuelo para saltar en río, me quede en silencio, su voz era dulce peri muy determinada en sus palabras, como algo que no tenía discusión-.

**Capítulo 33: Errores**

(Flashback de Jane)

-Quédate con Aro, esta maldita no se va a salir con la suya- se escuchaban los gritos desgarradores de los neófitos-.

-Pero Jane, déjame ayudarte- un gran estruendo golpeo la puerta del otro lado del largo pasillo-.

-¡Que te quedes Alec! Aro no se puede quedar solo, Marco y Cayo todavía no regresan de Toscana, ya mande a avisarles pero el peligro es ahora- empuje a Alec y cerré la puerta-.

Aro se encontraba en la gran sala circular, nosotros estábamos haciendo guardia en la puerta principal. Apenas cerré la puerta tras de Alec, me dispare por el pasillo a la batalla. Nunca había visto nada semejante, eran no menos de 40 neófitos. Algunos seguían luchando, Félix y Demetri así como el resto de la guardia no tenían descanso, otros neófitos yacían desmembrados en el amplio piso de mármol blanco. Restos por todas partes, la mayoría de los jóvenes parecían tener solamente 15 años. ¿En que mente tan perversa cabía haber acabado con la vida de todos esos niños? Sí, eran niños a pesar de sus enajenados ojos escarlata, iracundos, llenos de venganza, sed de sangre y lucha, una lucha de la que no tenían conciencia total. Seguían ordenes, habían sido manipulados de la peor manera, convertidos de la peor manera y morían frente a mis ojos de la peor manera.

Mire a mi alrededor, entre la lucha y la muerte la buscaba, vi su asquerosa melena rojiza saltar por la ventana hacia los balcones . me dispuse a seguirla pero un neófito se me interpuso.

-Tu debes de ser Jane- me tomo bruscamente del brazo y me acerco a él mientras me susurraba al oído-.

-Suéltame ¿quien eres?- le tome del cuello alejándolo de mi, no me importo el rasguño que dejo en mi otro brazo-.

-Raily preciosura- se sonreía petulante, sin llegar a defenderme tomo mi brazo que lo sostenía del cuello y el dolor me llego calando hondo-.

-¡Ahh!- grite de dolor, mi ante brazo se doblaba quebrado a la mitad- ¡maldito!

-No tiene idea de todo lo que te haré- me amenazo con una sonrisa asquerosa en su cara, se acercaba de nuevo hacia mí. Yo solo quería ir tras Victoria-.

-Lo lamento Raily, no tengo tiempo… esto te dolerá un poco- a pesar del dolor de mi brazo, de su petulancia y malas intenciones, me compadecí de él. Cayó fulminado de dolor al instante. Reaccione rápido y mi don lo acabo fieramente-.

La lucha continuaba pero tenía un objetivo. En los balcones no se percibía ya su rastro, el aroma a neófito lo atestaba todo. Y caí en cuenta, lo tenía todo planeado. Los balcones llegaban hasta la gran sala circular donde estaban Aro y mi hermano Alec. Distrajo a toda la guardia y a mi. Logro llegar a ellos.

Salí corriendo a la gran sala circular, temía lo peor. Abrí la puerta de un golpe, me quede sin aliento por lo que vi. Alec, mi hermano, tirado en el piso, por todos lados, irreconocible. Una punzada de dolor, angustia, ira, sed de venganza me invadió. Mi hermano yacía desmembrado como todos los neófitos del salón contiguo.

-¡Alec!- grite horrorizada-.

Victoria tenía a Aro de su cabeza y mandíbula, estaba por hacer lo peor.

-¡No!- no se como logre, como pude volver a concentrarme, pero lo logre por un momento-.

Victoria tembló convulsivamente y soltó a Aro sin llegar a dañarlo demasiado. Mi don fue intermitente, no pude controlar mis nervios.

-Grrr- un gruñido salió de su pecho-.

A pesar del shock de ver así a mi hermano, la seguí enfrentando. No podía, no lograba enfocar mi don de nuevo contra ella, así que me interpuse entre ella y Aro. Lo protegería con todo mi ser.

-Ya tengo lo que quería- siseo como una víbora mientras se giraba, tomaba impulso y saltaba por la ventana-.

No pude seguirla, no con mi hermano así, no con Aro lastimado.

-Jane…- Aro susurro mi nombre tras de mi, me gire hacia él y caí al suelo d rodillas, el dolor de mi brazo no era nada comparado con lo que me inundo-.

-Lo lamento tanto mi amo- tape mi rostro con mi mano sana, fue demasiado- mi hermano, mi hermano- si hubiera podido llorar desgarradoramente lo habría hecho, en mi interior por primera ves odie con todo ser un vampiro-.

-No te lamentes Jane, mi querida, me has salvado, estaré eternamente agradecido- me tomo del mentón y me miro con dulzura, nunca había sido tan cercano y cálido conmigo-.

- mi hermano esta muerto mi amo- mire alrededor, todos sus restos-.

-Alec cometió un gran error por querer salvarse y sufrió las consecuencias igual- Aro suspiro mirando alrededor también-.

-No diga eso, él siempre le fue fiel, es mi hermano, esa maldita le hizo esto por perversa y desquiciada, no porque lo mereciera, todos cometemos errores, ¡esto no es justo!

-Tranquila Jane, yo se que él es fiel a nosotros, se que un error no justifica esta crueldad, nosotros hacemos justicia no salvajismo- me ayudo a incorporarme del suelo, ahora el protector era él ante mi vulnerabilidad, era como una padre para mi-.

-¿Cuál fue su error mi amo?- mi vos apenas sonó, todavía no entendía nada. No muy lejos de nosotros ya la lucha también había acabado-.

- Le dijo a Victoria donde está Edward- suspiro apesumbrado de nuevo-.

-No- susurre atónita, mi pobre hermano fue muy inconsciente-.

-Si lo hizo Jane, Victoria quiere vengarse de Edward por haberla denunciado, lo vi al tocarla, no se frenara hasta verlo destruido. Todavía no sabe como ni cuando actuará pero lo hará desenfrenadamente.

- Tengo que ir, debo ir a ayudarlos, enmendar lo que hizo mi hermano. Mi amo déjeme ir, mi última misión.

-¿Cómo?- me miro sigiloso-.

-Después de lo que vi, todos esos jóvenes neófitos morir, ver a Alec así, no quiero mas luchas en existencia señor, es demasiado, no puedo soportarlo mas. A usted, marco y Cayo no quiero dejarlos, los considero mis padres, pero siento que llegue a mi limite.

-Pequeña- me miro con tristeza-, yo también te considero como mi hija, tu lealtad, determinación, todos estos siglos desde que te convertiste y te uniste a nosotros.

-Amo no se ponga así.

-Basta de amo, soy Aro, tu padre y tu eres Jane Vulturi, puedes irte y volver cuando quieras ahora somos familia y te apoyaremos en todo lo que hagas.

-Oh…gracias- por primera vez en todos estos siglos, abrace a un padre, tenia una familia- iré a Forks a ayudar a Edward , por Alec y por lo que quiso hacer… padre- que cálidamente extraño llamar a Aro así-.

-Mi pequeña- me devolvió el abrazo- pronto tendrás todo preparado para tu viaje pero primero debes sanar- me sonrió tratando de reconfortarme. El humo, ese olor denso a incienso de los cuerpos de los neófitos ardiendo no llego. Mi hermano seguía sin descanso tendido por todos lados-.

-No merecía terminar así- el dolor me domino de nuevo-.

-Yo me encargaré hija, no te preocupes, todo estará mejor- me abrazo mi padre de nuevo y luego me acompaño a curar mi brazo quebrado-.

Marco y Cayo llegaron a las pocas horas, no hubo bajas más que Alec, el cual mi padre no me permitió volver a ver su cuerpo.

Desde eso pasaron dos meses, una comisión fue encargada de seguir el rastro a Victoria, la cual todavía no se dirigía al otro continente. Me dedique a mi nueva y querida familia, a practicar mi dieta vegetariana y también practicar mi don para que la próxima vez que la tenga enfrente pueda verla caer fulminada y destruida, ya no voy a flaquear, no voy a cometer errores. Victoria va a dejar de existir, por Alec, el nombre de mi familia y nuestros amigos de Forks.

La mañana en que me despedí de Marco, Cayo y Aro dejé parte de mí en Volterra, tenía una misión, el último servicio de mi antigua existencia ¿este viaje a Forks seria el comienzo de algo nuevo para mí? ¿Es un error sentir nostalgia? Ver a Carlisle, Jasper y Edward esperándome en el aeropuerto me dio la certeza que estaba haciendo bien. Hacer justicia no es un error.

**Continuará….**


	18. 34ºLamento 35º Te lo dije

**Capítulo 34: Lamento**

(Narra Edward)

-Lo lamento tanto Jane- Alice se acercó y la rodeó en un abrazo luego de escuchar su relato, yo de verlo en su mente, fue una verdadera atrocidad-.

-No Alice yo lo lamento, no pude acabarla en el momento. Alec cometió un grave error, tengo que enmendarlo, ha puesto en peligro a Edward y a todos ustedes. Victoria tiene que pagar por todo, va a pagar por todos sus ataques y asesinatos, por mi hermano…-la voz se le apagó, Jasper tembló levemente sentado a mi lado, el rostro de Jane demostraba una gran peso de conciencia, mucho dolor por su hermano, mucha determinación para con Victoria. Jasper absorbía todo eso-.

-Uniremos fuerzas Jane, Alec solo fue una victima mas de esa arpía, no hay mas culpa que la de ella tras tanta perversidad- era verdad lo que le decía, Alec erró, no importa, el objetivo es hacer justicia-.

-Me he entrenado arduamente Edward, no fallaré por Alec no fallaré- me miro, vi en sus ojos mi mismo objetivo-.

-Cuando llegue el momento Alice la verá- Carlisle miraba al balcón en su sillón al otro lado de su enorme escritorio caoba, suspiro aceptando que debemos acabar a Victoria cuanto antes-.

-Así lo haré- reafirmo Alice-.

-Por cierto felicidades por ti nueva familia querida- Carlisle se giró y dijo con calidez-.

-Aro es un gran padre para mí, todavía me cuesta acostumbrarme a la idea de ya no ser parte de la guardia, lo fui tanto tiempo y ahora ser parte de la familia- leía a la perfección en su mente lo irreal que le parecía todo todavía-.

-Es normal que te sientas insegura al alejarte Jane, pero existir para nosotros es arriesgarse a más- Jasper le sonrió educado muy propio de él-.

-Y todos nosotros estamos muy contentos con tenerte, que a pesar del deber, des tu primer paso aquí- es normal su nostalgia, salir de todo lo que había conocido hasta ahora en la guardia, siempre se valió por si sola, su fortaleza es grande pero determinarse a abrirse camino es admirable-.

-Así es Jane, podes contar con nosotros en todo- la abrazo Alice de nuevo-.

-Gracias a todos por su amistad- devolvió el abrazo a Alice y nos dijo a todos mas animada, comenzaba a ver una faceta completamente nueva de Jane, poco a poco mas relajada y cordial, yo no era obra de Jasper-.

-Pronto va a amanecer chicos, debo prepararme para ir al hospital y calculo que ustedes a la Universidad- se incorporo Carlisle de su escritorio y acomodo unos formularios para llevarse-.

-Yo me quedo con Jane- dijo Alice con voz cantarina-.

-No alteres tus actividades por mi causa Alice, debo ir de caza en breve- Jane se sintió un poco apenada-.

-No es problema Jane además acuérdate que prometí ayudarte con tu nuevo guardarropa, Rose tampoco ira a la Universidad llegará con Emmet cerca del medio día- Alice se rio pícaramente por mencionarlos-.

-Eso me recuerda que debo hablar con Emmet, ya son varias escenas las que hace- Jane miraba atónita a Alice y a Carlisle por sus comentarios, me causo gracia leer en la mente de Alice cuando Carlisle regañe a Emmet por hacérselas de oso mimoso y escandaloso con Rosalie, aunque debería agregar que mi despampanante hermana no se queda atrás-.

-Iremos de caza juntas y luego ¡Tarde de chicas con Bella!- Alice chillo entusiasmada-.

Eso me trajo a la mente la manera rara que actuó Bella anoche, que no me dejara acompañarla, que estuviera un tanto distante, todo lo charlado con jane en su presencia.

-Oh!- Expreso Alice y cruzamos miradas instantáneamente-.

"Ve con cuidado Edward, el futuro está llegando"- me dijo con su voz mental-.

¿Qué quería decir eso? ¿Porque se tenia que poner a enumerar justo ahora en su mente cada prenda de su guardarropa? Que vio que me oculta de nuevo.

-¡Alice!- me queje, ella me ignoro tomando a Jane de la mano y saliendo del despacho de Carlisle. Jasper las siguió, en su mente seguía aplicada su don en Jane, solo hasta que partiéramos a la Universidad-.

-Bueno hijo voy al hospital nos vemos mas tarde- salió Carlisle palmeándome un hombro y dejándome solo en el despacho-.

Seguía pensando en lo que me dijo Alice mientras iba a mi habitación y me cambiaba de ropa, no muy lejos ella seguía enumerando prendas pero en la mente de Jane vi que en realidad le estaba enseñando su enorme guardarropa, esta estaba asombrada y un poco espantada de la adicción a la moda de mi hermana. Jasper ya se encontraba alistando sus cosas. Como de costumbre solté por mi balcón y me fui a ver a mi Bella, ya necesito tenerla cerca, en mis brazos, sentir su calidez, su aroma, sus besos.

(Narra Bella)

Que mala noche que pasé, no pude pegar un ojo. En mi mente una y otra vez resonaba las palabras de Edward, su renuencia al decirlas.

"-No voy a arrebatarle su humanidad. No lo haré"

¿Es que él acaso me quiere así, siempre frágil? Siendo humana nunca voy a estar a su altura, nunca va a querer recibir todo lo que por amor quiero brindarle. Quiero una eternidad a su lado, no una vida nada más. ¿Por qué mi abuelo me dijo eso? ¿Acaso no tiene discusión? Soy yo, mi cuerpo, mi alma, mi existencia. Ya se lo que quiero, lo amo y quiero ser como él, un vampiro.

El ruido de mi ventanal abrirse me quitó de mis pensamientos, aun seguía en la cama. Ver sus ojos dorados me estremeció cálidamente, es tan perfecto, lo amo tanto, no tengo que dudar de él, lo necesito cerca de mi piel. Esta decidido, quiero una eternidad.

-Ven- extendí mis brazos hacia él para que viniera junto a mí, una media sonrisa surco su hermoso rostro mientras venia hacia mi-.

-Te extrañe- me dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama frente a mi, se inclinaba apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho y me rodeaba con sus brazos, mi corazón se disparo al instante-.

-Y yo Edward- también lo abrase y apoye mi mejilla en su cabeza sobre mi pecho, nos quedamos así unos minutos, mi corazón se calmo lentamente-.

-Adoro el sonido de tu corazón – suspiro y se removió en mis brazos, nuestras miradas se encontraron- te amo Bella.

Se empezó a inclinar más hacia mi, empujándome a caer sobre la almohada. Mi corazón se disparo de nuevo como queriendo salir de mi pecho. Esbozo su media sonrisa de nuevo, de deslumbro, aunque no por mucho ya que nos fundimos en un tierno y dulce beso. Sus besos eran adictivos, vencían completamente toda resistencia en mi interior, sus labios actuaban como una descarga eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo. Enterré mis dedos en su cabello acercándolo mas hacia mi. No se resistió, sus besos comenzaron a ser más intensos. Su respiración se hizo tan irregular como la mía, esto era completamente diferente, se dejo caer sobre, presionándome contra su cuerpo. Mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, me prendí a el abrazándolo por el cuello, es mi única manera de seguir y no desfallecer ante su pasión.

-Te amo- logre susurrar zafándome de sus labios y aprovechando para tomar una bocanada de aire, sus labios fríos comenzaron a recorrer mi cuello, su aliento gélido me estremeció-. Quiero estar contigo eternamente Edward.

-Toda la vida Bella- volvió a mis labios, pero algo andaba mal, cambio mis palabras, eso me desconcertó y lo notó-.

-¿Qué pasa mi Bella?- se afirmo en sus brazos alejándose un poco aun sobre mi, me observo fijamente como intentando descifrarme-.

-Tos la vida pasa Edward, no quiero eso- su rostro se crispo de sorpresa-.

-No te sigo- dijo mirándome sigilosamente-.

-Quiero estar eternamente contigo Edward- mi voz sonó firme mientras lo miraba a los ojos, muchas emociones lo invadieron al instante, no pude discernir que, pero si que capto mis palabras-.

Se incorporo y se sentó al borde de la cama, no me miraba, eso me carcomía por dentro haciendo surgir mis dudas de nuevo ¿No me quiere?

-Bella no tienes que pensar estas cosas, Jane dijo que no tocara este tema con su familia, los Vulturis no harán nada, no lo permitiré, no debes preocuparte- cerraba los ojos y tocaba el puente de su nariz, estaba nervioso aunque me hablaba con voz tranquila-.

-No me preocupan los Vulturis y sus reglas Edward, en lo que menos pienso es en ellos- tome su mano para que abriera los ojos de nuevo-.

-Entonces porque me planteas esto- su miraba me heló, mostraba reproche y desaprobación-.

-Porque te amo Edward y quiero estar eternamente a tu lado, hacerte feliz ¿No me entiendes?

-Me haces feliz Bella, no es necesario que te conviertas en un monstro- su expresión mostro dolor profundo y antiguo-.

-No estoy hablando de monstros, estoy hablando de que me conviertas Edward, quiero ser vampiro para estar siempre contigo, te amo- le acaricie el rostro-, no eres un monstro, eres el ser mas maravilloso que existe en la Tierra.

Suspiro profundamente cerrando los ojos, inclino su cabeza hacia mi mano que lo acariciaba.

-No- abrió los ojos todavía llenos de tristeza, pero mucha determinación-.

Esa simple palabra salir de sus labios me hirió profundamente, no pude evitarlo, las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos.

-No me amas_ me tape el rostro con las manos, no podía parar de llorar, algo me oprimía fieramente por dentro ¿Por qué me niega? ¿Por qué me hace esto?, es mi sueño, es el amor de mi existencia, me hiere al decirme que no para estar eternamente con él, que no a convertirme-.

-¡Bella te amo!- chillo y me abrazo- ¡pero no te hare eso!

-¡Porque no me quieres a tu lado!- lo empuje separándome de sus brazos, tropezando me levante de la cama, abrí la puerta de un tirón-.

Mi abuelo nos escucho y vino por el pasillo hacia mi habitación. Se me nublaba la vista a causa de mis lagrimas, sentía a Edward tras de mi, sentía sus ojos clavados en mi. Estaba comportándome como una estúpida, lo se, pero me es inevitable no sentirme mal. Corrí a los brazos de mi abuelo, mas bien me estampe en su pecho llorando desconsolada, me sentía herida. Sentí como me rodeo consolándome.

-Edward es mejor que te retires- mi abuelo le decía con voz cálida y contenedora-, shh Bella cálmate, tranquila cariño, shh.

-Te amo Bella- la voz de Edward sonó muy descompuesta y torturada- lamento hacerte pensar y sentir eso pero te amo mas allá de toda comprensión.

El viento de la mañana entro por mi ventana. Edward se había ido. Temblé al comenzar a sentir otra cosa, culpa. Mi abuelo no me dejo caer en la obscuridad que sentía acecharme después de toda esta situación. Realmente lamento actuar así, siento mas que no me entienda ¿porque tanta renuencia?

**Capitulo 35: Te lo dije…**

(Narra Edward)

-Te amo Bella- nunca la había visto en ese estado, estaba sufriendo por mi culpa, verla así era desgarrador, soy realmente un monstruo- lamento hacerte pensar y sentir eso pero te amo más allá de toda comprensión.

En la mente de Eleazar, aquel remanso sincero y comprensivo, me pedía que le diera espacio a Bella para que aclarara sus ideas, para que desistiera de querer convertirse, que no me preocupara, que ella sabe cuanto la amo y que ella también me ama, sólo necesitamos calmarnos. La determinación de Eleazar de ver a Bella siempre humana, verla desde su perspectiva como su nieta, la pequeña de sus ojos, me hizo sentir peor. Soy el monstruo que pretende apropiarse de su niña, Eleazar claramente no me ve así, nunca hubo la menos chispa de prejuicio hacia mí, me resulta desconcertante que viendo a Bella llorando de esta manera no piense si quiera en echarme culpa. NO, la mente de Eleazar nunca va a ser así, su mente es tan paternal, tan contenedora con su nieta e incluso conmigo en este momento. Es un hombre bueno. Yo de todas formas un monstruo, el que hace llorar a Bella, el que lleno de tristeza aquel rostro angelical, que lleno de lagrimas esos expresivos y profundos ojos chocolate.

Salí por la ventana como un paria. El llanto de Bella aumento cuando salí. Corrí como un cobarde de regreso a mi casa, el viento de la mañana golpeo en mi cara al aumentar la velocidad, no frene ni al saltar del río. Al menos la naturaleza me hacía sentir un poco su fuerza, una cachetada a mi frustración.

-¡Te lo dije Edward!- Alice me esperaba en la entrada de la casa, su rostro mostraba pena y desaprobación-. Tenias que ir con cuidado hermano.

-Alice yo no puedo, no puedo hacer lo que me pide, la amo- caí sentado en la escalera de la entrada, me agarre la cabeza entre las manos-.

-Edward- Alice me rodeo con sus pequeños brazos por los hombros- ella tiene razón en parte. Toda tu existencia buscaste algo, algo para completarte, ella es ese algo, mejor dicho ese alguien, son el uno para el otro hermano y realmente una vida solamente resultaría efímera.

-No puedo convertirla en un monstruo- ella tiene razón, sin bella no la pena ya existir, saber que solo un promedio de 70 años mas nos queda me dio un escalofrió. Pero no pudo condenarla, no puedo arrebatarle la vida-.

-Basta de pensar eso Edward, acaso crees que nosotros también somos monstruos ¿Carlisle? ¿Esme? ¿el resto incluida yo?- me soltó y se paro frente a mí frunciendo el seño-, vas muy equivocado si eso crees porque todos optamos por potenciar nuestra parte buena, buscamos una vida pacífica, no nos dejamos llevar por la obscuridad de nuestra condición vampírica, por la sed de sangre humana. Cuesta pero no somos monstruos Edward. Tú no eres un monstruo. Después de Carlisle y Esme eres el que mas nos ayuda a recordar quienes somos.

-No es mi intención ofenderlos Alice- esto es lo ultimo que hoy necesito-, es que realmente no se que hacer, sabes todo lo que conlleva ser quienes somos, ella tiene tanto que vivir…

-Edward el amor que tienen va a hacer la diferencia, ustedes tiene la fuerza para afrontar todo. Detente a pensar en todas las posibilidades, en todos los pasos y detalles- Alice cambio su postura y me entrego una sonrisilla en su pequeño rostro de duende, de repente volvía a pensar en su guardarropa-.

-¿Por qué siempre me haces eso? Seria bueno que me ayudaras diciéndome que viste… en este momento lo necesito.

-Mi ayuda es esa Edward, tomate el día para pensar en todas las posibilidades, todos los paso y detalles, no puedo decir nada todo sigue siendo subjetivo. La certeza es que toda esta situación no durará- sonrió autosuficiente de bloquear su mente-.

-Alice…- me queje, sus palabras me aliviaban un poco, pero el recuerdo del rostro dolido de Bella me torturaba profundamente-.

-¿Por qué no vas a la Universidad? La jornada de hoy es leve o ni siquiera es necesario que entres a clase, quédate por el campus, piensa. Jasper esta por salir. Con Jane en la tarde iremos a ver a bella. Confía en mí- se fue dando saltitos para adentro de la casa, quien la viera no estuvo manteniendo una charla sería conmigo, seguís contando prendas del guardarropas, pienso en ocasiones que esta un poco tocada del ala mi hermana-.

Me levante y fui al garaje a esperar a Jasper dentro del Volvo. El día iba a ser una agonía sin ella, tal vez un poco del don de Jasper me ayude a considerar todas aquellas posibilidades que me surgirían según Alice.

(Narra Bella)

-Shh… tranquila mi niña- mi abuelo me guio hasta a cama y me arropo-.

-Abuelo soy una estúpida- sentía mis ojos arder de tanto llorar, había actuado de una manera muy irracional, había hecho que él se fuera-.

-No digas eso Bella- me acaricio la mejilla- tu enojo es normal pero tiene que intentar comprender el lugar de Edward también. No puedes pedirle eso Bella.

-¿Por qué no abuelo? Yo se lo que quiero para mi misma y quiero una eternidad junto a él, una vida no alcanza.

-Bella todavía no sabes que es la vida y ya piensas en una eternidad.

Me sorprendió la respuesta de mi abuelo, me senté mejor en la cama y me seque mis lágrimas con la manda de mi pijama. Al verlo me cuenta que una pequeña línea se marcaba en su seño.

-Dime abuelo ¿Por qué no?- aunque no fuera agradable, tengo que escuchar las razones de mi abuelo. Tome su mano, fría al contacto, frio que hace mas de medio año ya no siento extraño, el frio de todos mis seres queridos-.

-No puedo concebir en mi mente la idea de que te conviertas en vampiro cariño, tienes mucho por vivir. Tan solo con 17 años no llegas a detenerte en la infinidad de cosas por conocer, por experimentar, por formar en el futuro y es necesario que seas humana. ¿Pensaste en una familia mi niña?

-Quiero formar mi familia con Edward- se sorprendió un poco de mi respuesta, mi voz no tembló ni por el antiguo llanto, estoy segura de lo que quiero-.

-Me recuerdas a tu abuela Carmen cuando me contestas así, con tanta seguridad y fortaleza- sonrió cálidamente ante su recuerdo pero continúo poco a poco cambiando su gesto como el de antes-. ¿Te detuviste a pensar que en algún punto, como toda mujer, vas a querer hijos? Siendo vampiro es algo que no vas a poder tener llegado el momento- me quede en silencio- ¿Y tus padres? En todo este tiempo viviendo conmigo solo has hecho un par de llamadas por mes y son cada vez menos. Cabe la posibilidad que Renne venga de visita sin aviso ¿donde esta el anciano de casi 70 años que cuidas? Apenas parezco alguien de 46 años. Sigo pensando noche y día como vamos a justificar esto, todavía no lo sé. ¿Que pasaría si te conviertes?

-Me mantendré alejada como hasta ahora abuelo, como tu lo hiciste. Los mantendré a salvo hasta que algún día pueda volverlos a ver.

-Conseguir el autocontrol suficiente lleva años Bella y cuando quieras verlos como le explicara am tus padres, a un benjamín de 15 años que su hermana paree todavía e 17 años cuando debería tener 30.

Seguí en silencio, no supe que contestar sobre ese punto. Solo un suspiro me llego en repuesta. Mi abuelo tomo con más fuerza mis manos, tratando de darme ánimos.

-No es capricho abuelo, es por amor y es mi elección.

-Lo se cariño pero es necesario que sepas todo lo que conlleva ser un vampiro, no quiero que sufras, todo es irreversible después. Sabes que siempre estaré contigo- me acaricio de nuevo-, trata de dar tiempo a todo y más a Edward, tiene mucho que debatir, te ama demasiado.

-Pero abuelo- me queje pero vi su rostro preocupado- esta bien aguardare un poco pero no voy a desistir.

-Te lo dije, me recuerdas a tu abuela- sonrió débilmente a su comentario, un gran bostezo me llego, mi noche había sido larga sin pegar un ojo-. Descansa cariño fueron muchas emociones, por suerte hoy tenias jornada corta en la Universidad-.

-necesito verlo, que me disculpe por como reaccione abuelo.

-Ahora mejor descansa, estoy seguro que Edward no va a tardar en aparecer- me beso la frente y se dirigió a la puerta- mas tarde te llamo cariño, recuerda que vienen Alice, Rose y Jane para esa excéntrica tarde de chicas que les dijiste anoche.

-Si lo recuerdo- me dio un poco de gracias al ver la mueca que hizo al decir "tarde de chicas" pero la verdad el animo no me acompañaba todavía. El abuelo salió de mi habitación a atender el teléfono que justo sonó-.

Mi habitación quedo sumida en un profundo silencio, faltaba Edward, me gire en la cama a observar el ventanal por donde había salido. Fui una tonta. Mis ojos hinchados por el llanto comenzaron a pesar, la claridad de la mañana entrando por el ventanal fue disminuyendo a medida que cerraba mis parpados. A lo lejos creí sentir el nombre de Jacob salir de la boca de mi abuelo. Ahora estaba frente al mar, mi sueño con el vampiro que amo. No resistí y esboce una sonrisa instantánea, apreté su mano dulcemente y ambos salimos corriendo hacia el mar. El sol desello débilmente en el horizonte pero yo no lo miraba, no podía apartarme de su eterna mirada, de ese dorado atardecer.

**continuará...**


	19. 36ºImprimando el destino37º Nuevos pasos

**Capitulo 36: Imprimando el destino**

-Vas a necesitar una mascara facial de manzanilla Bella- Alice estaba sentada en mi cama corriéndome el cabello del rostro, en su rostro fino de duendecillo se dibujaba una dulce sonrisa, sus ojos demostraban gran cariño y comprensión-.

-¡Alice!- chille y la abrace con todas mis fuerzas, necesito el abrazo de mi mejor amiga-.

-Hable con él Bella, esta bien, tiene mucho en que pensar, ya se lo dije, el futuro de acerca- me devolvió el abrazo con mucho cariño, me aleje al escuchar lo que dijo ¿Qué visión había tenido del futuro?- No Bella, no me mires así, tu sabes que mis visiones son subjetivas, solo ten paciencia, debes creer en tu sueño, el te condujo hasta nosotros, el te hizo encontrar a Edward, observa los detalles, todo lo que sucede alrededor como te dijo Eleazar una vez. Vive más ese sueño.

-¿De verdad crees que sea una especie de visión?- mire perpleja a Alice-.

-A esta altura de las circunstancias preguntas eso Bella- Alice puso los ojos en blanco y de un salto se incorporo como una bailarina de mi cama- ¿tu sueño a avanzado?¿ notaste algún detalle nuevo?

-Sabes que la única vez que avanzo en toda mi vida fue hace unos meses, el día que Jacob me despertó mojándome con la regadera de agua en la cara- sonreí animada al recordar como lo corrí por el parque del abuelo-, pero fue una casualidad Alice, nunca antes había pasado.

-Tienes que estar tranquila, descansar bien, tal vez allí esta la clave Bella, con la Universidad, todos los exámenes que tuviste, tus nuevas decisiones para el futuro- sonrió pensando algo para ella misma, algo no estaba diciéndome.

-Te olvidas de todo este asunto de Victoria- sólo nombrarla me descompuso, saber que está tras Edward, todo lo que le hizo a mi abuelo, que también es la causa de que Jane haya tenido que venir, no tengo problema alguno con ella pero noto la nostalgia que le produce estar lejos de su antiguo hogar-.

-Bella no tienes que ni pensar en eso, está todo bajo control, con Jane aquí Victoria no va a ser un problema- Alice se dirigió hacia la puerta dando pasos agraciados, restando importancia y finalizando ese punto-, por cierto Bella, hoy es tarde de chicas, Jane y Rose están esperando en la sala con Eleazar.

Abrió la puerta de mi habitación y me quede helada. La maleta de la tortura, su maleta de cosméticos. Rose y Jane avanzaban por el pasillo. Se veía a Rose muy alegre y relajada no pude evitar pensar que su desaparición repentina con Emmet tuvo mucho que ver, me sonroje de solo pensarlo. Jane venia seria, note que sus ojos cada vez estaban más naranjas tendientes al dorado, aquel dorado especial de todos mis seres queridos. Le sonreí alegre de ver mas luz en ella. Todavía traía su cabello recogido y prendas muy típicas de su hogar, al menos aquella obscura capa ya no estaba. Rose traía consigo otra maleta, eso me preocupo.

-Hola Rose, bienvenida Jane- me levante tropezando de la cama y las recibí con un abrazo a Rose y un beso en la mejilla a Jane, se tenso un poco pero luego se relajo un montón y me sonrió animada-.

-Gracias Bella por invitarme a esta tarde de chicas- hizo un gesto un poco extraño ante la palabra "tarde de chicas" y la verdad que sonaba raro -.

-De nada aunque ya veras como Alice nos va a torturar y Rose no se le queda atrás- mire de reojo a Rose y Alice que ya estaban acomodando cosméticos y ropa de las dos maletas-.

-¿Torturar?-Jane entorno los ojos un tanto amedrentadora-.

-Emm…sí, esto se va a convertir en un salón de belleza pero no hay de que preocuparse Jane era broma- me salió una risita nerviosa, ella se dio cuenta y se relajo de nuevo-.

-Rose tu encárgate de la mascarilla de Bella y yo me encargare de Jane- Alice empezó a arrojar cremas ágilmente a Rose mientras esta se acercaba a mi sonriendo-.

-Ven bella siéntate en la cama, necesitas esto- ¿tan mal me veía? De seguro si después de tanto llanto-.

Jane se sentó en la silla de mi escritorio que Alice coloco al costado de mi cama, observaba un poco curiosa todo lo que hacíamos. Rose me coloco una mascarilla alrededor de mis ojos que enseguida refresco mis parpados. Le pregunte si había visto a Edward pero me dijo que no, que solo sabia que llamo al móvil de Emmet para que vaya a hacerle compañía, que estaba en el campus de la Universidad y Jasper había entrado a su clase de literatura.

Me quede pensativa tratando de evitar ese nudo en mi pecho al escuchar que Edward pedía la compañía de su hermano, seguramente por mi causa seguía mal, recuerdo la voz torturada que tenia cuando se fue no sin antes decirme que me amaba.

Cerré mis ojos mientras Rose me aplicaba otras cremas. Debo admitir que es la primera vez que esto es lo que menos me molesta. Nada se compara a Edward, no existen molestias más que estar lejos de él.

-¡Que te quedes quieta!- me sobresalte al escuchar a Alice chillar. Esta sostenía a jane de los hombros, estaba por soltar su cabello recogido y la miraba con el seño fruncido-.

-No me gusta que toquen mi cabello- refunfuño Jane-.

-Por favor Jane, estas quedado preciosa, confía en mi solo falta el cabello, lo suelto y nada mas…por favor- ahora Alice hacia uso de sus encantos, no podía creer como un monstruito tan aterrador se podía volver tan irresistiblemente adorable y rogona-.

-Esta bien pero con cuidado Alice, de verdad- y Jane no resistió al encanto de Alice, aunque seguís frunciendo el seño mientras le quitaba velozmente los invisibles de su pelo recogido-.

- Lo estoy haciendo rápido, no va a ser necesario usar un poquito de tu don conmigo- Alice sonreís radiante mientras soltaba su cabello. Con Rose nos quedamos mirando atónitas- ¡Listo! Jane eres preciosa.

La interpelada se giro desde la silla hacia nosotras, estaba bellísima. Alice la había maquillado suavemente en tonos rosados y naturales, llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido corto en color blanco que resaltaba su pálida piel, su cabello rubio y liso caía hasta sus hombros muy sutilmente. Nos quedamos calladas admirándola, de repente en su rostro se dibujo una mueca de vergüenza e inseguridad.

-¡Estoy horrible! Yo sabia que esto no era necesario- se tapo la cara con las manos-.

-No, no jane estas hermosas, nos quedamos admirándote- me acerque y tome sus manso sonriéndole-.

-Es verdad, eres preciosa – las cuatro nos giramos sobresaltadas hacia la puerta de entrada a mi habitación-.

Rose y Alice estaban tensas arrugando la nariz, como sintiendo un olor asqueroso; Jane por el contrario estaba estática de la sorpresa mirándolo fijamente con aquel brillo especial que había visto ya una vez. Le sonreí feliz y no menos sorprendida de tenerlo entre nosotras. Jacob estaba parado en el umbral mirando fijamente a jane, con ese mismo brillo en sus profundos ojos obscuros.

-Y yo que pensaba que el olor horrendo se debía a un fijador vencido- se quejo Rose sacudiendo un mechón rubio tras de su hombro, empezó a tirar perfume por toda la habitación-.

-Rose para con eso- le saque el perfume antes de que para mi todo apestara enserio, me frunció el seño y se paro a mirar por el ventanal-. Alice no decía nada, se limito a ponerse a acomodar todos los cosméticos desparramados sobre mi cama, es su rostro de dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa picara. Jame seguía mirando a Jacob petrificada.

-Jake es asombroso, no te esperaba por aquí- Jacob me miro un poco desorientado, parecía estar en otro planeta cuando me acerque y lo abrase amistosa-.

-Esta mañana llame y me atendió Eleazar- miro al suelo nervioso mientras hablaba- como por el tratado Carlisle y Eleazar pueden entrar por sus trabajos a nuestro territorio consideramos pertinente que uno de la manada también trabaje en estos territorios, así que volveré a trabajar en el parque y jardín de tu abuelo Bells.

-Genial ahora estaremos rodeados de olor a perro mojado- refunfuño Rosalie-.

-Shh- Alice le tiro un almohadonsito en la espalda, no aguante una risita-.

-Me alegra tanto Jake, es muy bueno tenerte aquí de nuevo.

-Eso creo- dijo mirando de nuevo a Jane-.

- será mejor que me valla para la casa, luego las veo- murmuro jame corriendo la mirada de Jacob hacia Alice y rose- gracias bella por todo, pronto seria lindo reunirnos de nuevo.

-Claro que si jane, pasamos un tarde muy buena, su compañía me hizo bien- sonríe y ella asintió nerviosa, ¿Cómo para no estarlo con Jacob sin quitarle los ojos de enzima?-.

- Bueno con permiso- jane avanzo hacia la puerta donde Jake-.

Este se quedo envarado ocupando todo el paso de la puerta. Jane se paro frente a él sin mirarle a la cara, lucia muy nerviosa, tuvo que frenarse porque no la dejaba pasar. Note a Alice y Rose parase a mi lado observando también, todo fue rápido pero muy notorio.

-permiso- murmuro Jane sin mirarlo-.

-Eh…si si- Jake dio un brusco paso hacia el costado y se golpeo contra el marco de la puerta que lo hizo tambalearse un poco-.

-Cuidado- Jane lo tomo de los brazos para sostenerlo-.

Jacob se envaro mirando su pálida mano sobre su piel, frunció el seño y suspiro profundamente mientras giraba su cabeza nuevamente al rostro de jane. Esta enseguida retiro su mano, le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos y se fue como un borrón por el pasillo, él quedo allí estático y con el rostro ligeramente ¿ruborizado?

-Hey Jake ¿estas bien?- la situación fue extraña-.

- Si…es que…- se giro hacia mi y se encontró con rose y Alice junto a mi- … nada Bells, mañana ya comienzo a trabajar, será mejor que ya me valla, Billy no anda muy contento de saber que ando por aquí de nuevo, se pone un poco pesado ya te imaginaras.

-Deberías hacerle casi a tu papi- Rose tomo la maleta aun costado-.

-Rosalie ya basta, se amable con Jacob- sonrió gentilmente Alice- por lo que no veo lo tendremos muy cerca, es necesario mantener una relación amistosa.

-Mejor me voy con jane- comento Rose mirando a Jacob con desdén, se comportaba con él como lo hacía conmigo cuando la conocí, se abrió paso entre nosotros-.

-Si es lo mejor, disfrutemos de su compañía mientras sepamos donde esta- de nuevo aquella sonrisilla piara se alzo en el rostro de Alice mirando a Jacob y luego a mi-.

Y ahí lo comprendí, sonreí entusiasta a Alice, una nueva felicidad se despertó por mi mejor amigo que nos miraba alzando una ceja perplejo. El futuro de jane estaba definido a la sorpresa. Alice no la veía así como tampoco podía ver a mi amigo licántropo. La esperanza en mi interior se volvía avivar, saber esto hace que mi deseo de estar eternamente con Edward no sea imposible, no hay excusa si hasta los supuestos enemigos naturales pueden imprimar el destino.

**Capitulo 37: Nuevos Pasos (Narra Edward)**

Jasper había entrado hace horas a su clase de Literatura, hice el intento de presenciar la primera clase de Bioquímica para distraer mi mente un poco pero fue en vano, apenas pude me esfume de allí. Fui a las grandes galerías de la Universidad, las que daban a los jardines y gradas. Tome asiento en el mismo lugar que acompañe a Bella en su almuerzo días atrás. Recordé aquel beso que nos dimos, sus dulces y cálidos labios, su aroma, ese elixir que circula por su ser, mi antigua droga personal. Antigua porque la tentación queda muy por debajo de todo lo que Bella despierta en mi, amor, la necesidad de estar junto a ella, hacerla feliz, mantenerla a salvo, darle todo lo mejor que soy.

Las palabras de Alice retumbaron en mi cabeza, que no somos monstruos, que optamos por potenciar nuestra parte buena, buscamos una existencia pacifica, que a pesar del esfuerzo que nos condena y enorgullece respetamos la vida humana. Yo quiero mantener a salvo a Bella, respetar su humanidad aunque para mi implique mayor cuidado, mayor determinación y autocontrol en todo. Que viva todo lo que no pude vivir como humano, que el ritmo de la naturaleza fluya como debe ser. Debí morir cuando sucedió aquella pandemia, debí morir junto a mis padres pero el destino me descontinuó del camino de la vida y no de la mano de la muerte sino de la inmortalidad, de algo mas grande que un simple y vulgar mito. Carlisle me salvo, me dio otra oportunidad que yo no pedí sino que fue mi madre quien lo hizo. El natural camino de la vida que la llevo a ser maternal conllevo consigo hacerla lo suficientemente perceptiva para descubrir en Carlisle la forma de salvarme de la muerte.

Y eme aquí un vampiro de así 110 años, el predador mas peligroso del mundo rendido ante el amor hacia la presa mas vulnerable, una presa que me pide a conciencia propia la eternidad para amarme al igual que lo hago yo a ella.

¿Es valido que me sienta si de torturado ante el pedido de Bella? ¿Que ella lo desee realmente no hace la diferencia?

La amo tanto que pensar en lo que pueda sufrir en la transformación me da escalofríos, que ella quiera pasar por ese infierno, ese ardor que fulmina tu humanidad y te transforma en un vampiro, me resulta insoportable.

También me resulta insoportable que solo unos pocos años la tendré para mí, los años realmente resultan efímeros si amas con locura como me dijo Alice. El tiempo de una vida humana es una gota en el inmenso y eterno océano de un vampiro. Amo tanto a Bella que todo mi océano circula alrededor de esta única gota, lo único por lo que puedo existir. Una vida humana no alcanza para todo lo que sentimos.

Pero quiero darle y demostrarle todo lo que este en mis manos mientras siga siendo humana, hacer las cosas por el camino correcto aunque una parte de mi, aquella parte tortuosa y absurda de mi, dice a gritos que no la convierta en un monstruo al final.

Quiero hacerla feliz y nunca mas ver ese dolor en su rostro como en esta mañana, nunca mas hacerla llorar de tristeza. Así que la complaceré en todo lo que me pida yendo por el camino correcto de nuestro amor, dando los pasos que tenemos que dar para estar eternamente unidos.

-Hola Emmet- me atendió al móvil- por favor hermano ven para el campus de la Universidad necesito hablarte de algo…Okay nos vemos.

Corte la llamada mientras continuaba mirando hacia los grandes jardines. Alice tiene razón, ella es lo que he buscado toda mi vida, al fin estoy casi completo, de hecho el amor de Bella me basta pero un detalle es necesario para alcanzar todo, para alcanzar un sueño y hacerlo realidad.

-No Edward ¡No!- grito Emmet agarrándose la cabeza-.

-¿Cómo que no? Ya es hora, quiero hacerlo.

-¡Como puedes decir eso! Tú eres mi ejemplo y te van a matar.

-Eleazar no me va a matar Emmet y tú ya lo has hecho tres veces.

-Eso no viene al casi a mi me han manipulado de la manera mas perversa- ¡no quería leer tanto en su mente!- No te dejare, no te dejare, ahora vendrá Jasper y lo impediremos.

-Deja de comportarte así Emmet, le diré a Rosalie sobre eso de que fuiste manipulado ya veras, te castigara y de verdad.

-No serias capaz Edward - me miro preocupado, sonreí desdeñoso para que lo creyera- me vas a matar a mi ¡De un infarto!

Emmet se agarraba la cabeza y ponía cara de tragedia. La verdad que cuando quiere se comporta como un idiota. Podía leer en su mente la felicidad que le provoco mi noticia, era sincero pero a la vez perverso, pensaba tenerlo como excusa para festejar con Rosalie en privado.

¿Y eso de que era su ejemplo? Por favor, mi ejemplo era él que tres veces dio ese paso, porque él tenia todo con su alma gemela, mis hermanos eran felices. Yo en toda mi existencia no había encontrado eso, era un sueño privado, encontrar mi alma gemela para amarla con dulzura como Esme y Carlisle, con respeto y contención como Alice y Jasper, con pasión como Rosalie y Emmet. Debo admitir que me quede corto en mis idealidades cuando conocí a Bella, ella caló hondo en mi, con solo mirarme me enlazo mágicamente, le pertenezco.

-Ya cállate Emmet, eres muy melodramático – me carcajee y lo abrase. Sentí las palmadas fuertes de Emmet en mi espalda mientras me abrazaba-. Casi me creí lo del infarto.

-Ja j aja, de verdad Edward ya quiero ver que te hace Eleazar- se burlo de mi luego de un ultimo apretón de su abrazo-.

-Ganare un poco mas de tiempo y estoy haciendo lo correcto, ya sabes lo sorprendentemente comprensivo que es él, miles de veces esperaba que me clavara los colmillos por pretender a Bella pero no lo hizo.

-Es un gran hombre Eleazar, pero esta bien, seré optimista y apostare a tu favor- me pego con su puño en mi hombro muy amistoso-, alii viene Jasper.

Jasper nos vio a lo lejos y nos dio una gran sonrisa, se fue caminando directamente al estacionamiento, parecía nervioso. Cuando llegamos al Volvo nos subimos, Emmet atrás, Jasper en el asiento del acompañante y yo al volante.

-¡Edward!- Jasper prácticamente salto sobre mi, realmente eran tal para cual con Alice, Emmet se nos quedo mirando sorprendido y burlón- ¡Que felicidad! ¡Cuando se enteren en casa! ¡Cuando suceda!

-Gracias Jasper- le devolví el abrazo y comencé a sentir una alegría exorbitante, la mía y la de él-.

-Ya chicos, vamos a casa- bramo Emmet separándonos de nuestro abrazo- ponte a conducir Edward.

-Esta bien celoso- me reí y arranque hacia casa-.

Nuevos pasos me esperan, una nueva existencia junto a mi sueño, junto a la mujer que amo, Bella Swan.

**continuará...**


	20. 38º Te alcanzan 39º Sí

**Capitulo 38: Te alcanzan…**

(Narra Edward)

-¡¿Me vas a dejar organizar todo verdad?- al bajar del auto y sin que la percibiera Alice salto sobre mi espalda, colgando y abrazándome. Su risita era pura diversión, felicidad hasta un poco desquisiada-.

-Alice- extendí mi mano hacia atrás y la despeine-, todavía no he ido a hablar con ella y tal vez no…

-¿Estas dudando hermano?-Jasper me miro perplejo al bajar del Volvo, Emmet rápidamente se fue a darle la noticia a Rosalie y llevar a cabo su festejo privado-.

-No yo no Jasper es solo que… ¿y si se enfado demasiado y no quiere?

-Nada de eso Edward, todo te saldrá a la perfección, creo que lo he visto-Alice me libero de su abrazo y fue junto a Jasper hundiendo su rostro en su pecho de modo cariñoso, él la rodeo con sus brazos-.

-Estas tensa Alice, siento mucho estrés- Jasper la beso en la frente-.

-¿Cómo es eso que "crees" que lo has visto?-Alice hizo una mueca por mi pregunta-.

- Si, es el efecto que me deja Jacob Black cuando aparece, ya sabes, no logro ver nada cuando esta presente y ese efecto perdura un poco más después. Tuve una pequeña visión donde tú y Bella se veían muy felices así que "creo" que todo ira muy bien.

-¿Jacob Black estuvo aquí?- me sorprendió saber eso-.

-Si, fue a casa de Eleazar esta tarde y saludo a Bella mientras estábamos en nuestra reunión de chicas. Eleazar y Carlisle hablaron con Jacob en la mañana, comenzara a trabajar en jardinería nuevamente.

-¿Es seguro que este entre nosotros?- Jasper apretó a Alice un poco contra su pecho-.

-No te preocupes, su autocontrol es sorprendente, además sospecho que hay algo que lo mantiene como una cachorrito cuando esta cerca suyo, tu ya sabes Jasper- sonrió pícaramente y Jasper quedo pensativo-.

Leí en la mente de Alice las modificaciones del tratado, me parece justo en el sentido de que así como Carlisle y Eleazar trabajan en la reserva, alguno de ellos trabaje en nuestro territorio, y mucho mejor el alfa de la manada que tiene mayor control de si mismo. Jacob no me agrada del todo, supongo que no son más que celos del pasado, pero es el mejor amigo de Bella y no olvido la confusión en s mente cuando vio a Jane, eso fue extraño.

No pretendo fiarme del entorno, con Jane aquí, la nueva hija de Aro Vulturi, no me resulta conveniente tener a Jacob Black, un licántropo en tanta proximidad. Es una falta de cortesía de mi parte no confiar plenamente e ese aspecto en Jane, pero así como me resalto que Bella era humana y sabia de nuestra existencia, puede que comience con las reglas de nuevo aplicándolas sobre nuestros vecinos de la Push. También esta otro punto extraño, la mente de Jane cuando vio por primera vez a Jacob, así como la de él, quedo en completo shock, una confusión que pude descifrar pero que emanaba un sentimiento muy familiar. Ummm… casi como lo que siento cuando Bella esta junto a mi.

-Edward- Alice me saco de mis cavilaciones- me tome la libertad de hacer algo.

-¿Algo?- sonrió un poco avergonzada-.

-Saque aquello de la caja fuerte, lo mande a achicar para que quede perfecto, espero no te moleste- le sonreí feliz por su favor, también me causo gracia el porque tener una caja fuerte en una casa llena de vampiros ¿Quién querría entrar a robar?, supongo que Esme la puso solo por ordenar y no otra cosa-.

-Gracias duendecilla, ¿Dónde esta?- me sentía ansioso y de repente una oleada de paz, Jaspe me sonreía aun abrazando a Alice junto al Volvo estacionado frente a la casa-.

-Edward me dejarías darles una sorpresa, tu solo ve ahora con Bella, yo te llamare al móvil cuando este todo listo- se libero de los brazos de Jasper y se paro frente a mi sacudiendo sus pestañas-.

-Alice –suspire- que no sea nada extravagante, sabes como se pone Bella con tus ocurrencias y la verdad no quiero verla mas alterada, necesito suerte- Jasper se carcajeo y Alice se dio vuelta para mirarlo con e seño fruncido-.

-No será nada extravagante, los conozco y los quiero mucho a ambos, solo hare lo ideal, este será uno de mis primeros regalos- los ojos de Alice me miraron con dulzura, le sonreí y abrase-.

-También te quiero mucho Alice, eres el monstruito que mas adoro.

- Bueno ya vete y arregla las cosas, esta tan ansiosa de verte como tu- asentí, me despedí de esta tan ansiosa de verte como tu- asentí, me despedí de Jasper con un saludo de mano mientras me encaminaba a la casa de Eleazar-.

(Narra Bella)

Termine mi cena sin siquiera respirar, me pase la mayor parte del día en la cama, luego con Alice, Rose, Jane y Jacob toda la tarde, me encontraba hecha un nudo, necesitaba estirar las piernas un poco. Así que rápido, luego dela cena que preparo mi abuelo, me metí a la ducha para relajarme. Me lleve un gran susto cuando al salir del cuarto de baño, sobre mi cama se encontraba un paquete y una nota perfectamente doblada a la mitad.

"Bella los sueños te alcanzan y ante todo te voy a recordar que estés bien vestida. Alice xxoxxo"

Cuidadosamente abrí el paquete y con una mano alce en el aire su contenido. La textura de la tela era suave y ligera al tacto, bailoteaba con gracia mientras sostenía aquel reluciente vestido celeste frente a mí. Era perfecto, sonreí de solo verlo, la primera vez que un vestido me gustara tanto. No conté hasta diez que de nuevo en el cuarto de baño me lo puse, relucía su corte sencillo y agraciado, me sentía Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

Al salir nuevamente del cuarto de baño hacia mi habitación otra sorpresa me cautivo. Sus ojos dorados, casi líquidos mirándome fijamente con dulzura, la dulzura que quería volver a ver, que nunca mas estropearía con mi torpeza, que nunca dudaría del amor que profesa el alma dentro de esos ojos tiernos y puros.

-Te ves abrumadoramente hermosa- las palabras fluyeron de sus labios produciendo un ligero cosquilleo en mi interior-.

-Edward yo…- me tembló la voz, lo había extrañado tanto, fui tan tonta, sentía que las lagrimas m estaban llegando de nuevo-.

-No Bella, no mi amor- con un movimiento rápido se acerco y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos-, yo lo lamento por hacerte enfrentar con ese antiguo dolor y mal juicio en mi interior, llevas razón en todo, no hay monstruos, el camino que elegí me dejo completamente de ellos, el camino me llevo hasta ti, te amo Bella, te amo.

-Y yo a ti Edward, no importa nada solo te amo.

Nos miramos a la cara, recorriendo muestras facciones, guardando este momento a la cara, recorriendo nuestras facciones, guardando este momento en la memoria, anhelando el roce de nuestros labios y así fue. Su mano se deslizo a mi cintura y me acerque a el enredando mis dedos entre su cabello. No hubo mas distancias, nuestros labios se encontraron, se necesitaron, se enloquecieron con dulzura. El frio despertó al calor sin cuidados. Sus manos se clavaron en mis cintura apretándome contra él aun mas, elevándome del piso, me aferre mas al frio tacto de su piel, era diferente, era un nuevo paso que no me daba miedo dar con él. Me giro hasta llegar a la cama sin parar los besos. Escuchar su respiración agitada me estremecía de felicidad, me incentivaba a seguir sin límites, a seguir a pesar de mi corazón frenéticamente palpitante. Mi mano llego a su pecho emprendiendo una lucha común único botón a su alcance de todos los de su camisa, temblorosa logro su objetivo y se deslizo a su victoria. En el huequito que logre desabrochar metí mi mano, mi respiración se detuvo al sentir la fría piel de su pecho, el contorno de sus músculos. Suspiro profundamente cerrando sus ojos, terminando el beso pero manteniendo su cercanía, apoyando su mano sobre la mía en contacto con su pecho, reflejando tranquilidad en sus facciones mientras ambos regulábamos la respiración siguiendo el sonido de mi corazón calmarse.

-También te quiero eternamente junto a mi – susurro y abrió sus ojos-, pero primero tengo un pedido que hacerte Bella.

Me vi en sus ojos, vi el amor eterno, oí la seguridad de sus palabras, el significado de ellas, él me convertiría. Contuve la oleada e felicidad que me inundo y solo rose sus labios con un pequeño beso correspondido.

-¿Cuál Edward?- me entrego una media sonrisa-.

Estaba a punto de hablar cuando su móvil sonó, cerró la boca rápido haciéndose escuchar el sonido del choque de sus dientes. Se incorporo y sentó al borde de la cama. Atendiendo mientras abrochaba el votos de su camisa

-¿Alice?- su voz sonó divertida per de repente abrió sus ojos como platos- de verdad espero no hayas exagerado- su rostro se endulzo de nuevo, me miro y sonrió-, también te queremos, en un momento salimos.

Corto la llamada y se paro extendiéndome su mano, lo mire confusa.

-¿Qué quería Alice?- tome su mano y me pare a su lado-.

-Que salgamos afuera, que hay algo para nosotros- me abrazo y beso de nuevo-.

-Vamos entonces- tome su mano y sonreí-.

Que mi sueño me alcance, siempre junto a Edward Cullen.

**Capitulo 39: Sí**

Avanzamos tomados de la mano por el pacillo, la sala estaba vacía, ningún rastro de mi abuelo que en un momento anterior se estaba preparando para trabajar en unos papeles suyos. ¿Donde habría ido? Aferre con un poco mas de fuerza la manos de Edward, no se porque me encontraba ansiosa. ¿Porque querría Alice que salgamos afuera?

Edward me miro con dulzura y entregándome una media sonrisa, como siempre eso me desarmo, él era todo y mucho mas de lo que siempre soñé, era perfecto para mí, casi surrealista.

Cuando abrió la puerta trasera de la casa un resplandor amarillo ilumino en destellos tenues sobre su piel, se freno de repente con una mueca de sorpresa encantadora en su rostro, yo continuaba mirándolo perdida en su belleza.

-Alice…-murmuro con tono cálido en nombre de su hermana y mi mejor amiga, seguí el recorrido de su mirada-.

No podía creer lo que veían mis ojos, miles de pequeñas luces caían en forma de lluvia pendiendo de las arboledas del parque trasero de mi abuelo. La extensa hilera de aboles que se adentraban hacia lo profundo del bosque se iluminaban sutilmente de un resplandor dorado que marcaba un camino, un camino repleto de pétalos de jazmín, su exquisito aroma era un deleite que te invitaba a seguirlo.

-Es hermoso- dije mientras con los ojos cerrados di un suspiro profundo y me llene del aroma de los pétalos de jazmín-.

-No más que tu Bella- sentí los fríos labios de Edward sobre los míos, el mejor deleite para mis sentidos, la mejor manera de olvidarme de todo a mi alrededor. Me acerque más a él-.

-Sigamos el sendero Bella- interrumpió nuestro beso con una sonrisa reluciente como el marfil- mira, Alice nos dejo una nota.

Apunto a un grueso papel blanco doblado a la mitad que colgaba atado cuidadosamente con una cinta de raso dorado desde el borde de la galería. Me adelante curiosa y desate la cinta. La caligrafía personal de Alice destacaba aun más la tinta dorada que uso.

"Sigan el camino para encontrar sus sueños. Alice xxoxxo"

Mire al camino dorado resaltando en la estrellada noche, era como una pequeña puesta de sol en un mar de pétalos, Alice había recreado mi sueño. Algo en mi interior se despertó en mi, algo que me decía que avanzara, que diera los pasos necesarios hasta el final, mi paraíso privado junto a Edward.

-Vamos Edward- susurre y me gire para mirarle con una sonrisa-.

-Sí- me tomo la mano y la beso mirándome tiernamente- Vamos.

Contemplándonos, dejándonos llevar realmente por nuestro amor, respirando la dulzura del momento, avanzamos hasta llegar al pie del río dentro del bosque, al otro lado se veía una tenue luz refulgir, un camino que continuaba.

-Tenemos que cruzar- me murmuro Edward mientras yo observaba al rápido caudal de agua que corría salvaje por esta curva del rio-, no temas Bella, nunca voy a permitir que te pase algo, siempre te cuidare, por siempre…

-Por siempre- me acerque y me tomo en brazos, le di un pequeño beso en su cuello mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza-.

-Cierra los ojos mi Bella. Y así lo hice, el movimiento del salto fue imperceptible, lo que si sentí fue el viento haciendo ondas en mi vestido celeste y nuevamente estar deslizándome de sus brazos al suelo-.

Me acomodo un mechón de cabello mientras acariciaba mi mejilla y me rozaba los labios con los suyos. Busque nuevamente el camino, ahora estaba marcado por velas dentro de copitas de vidrio templadas con diferentes diseños de flores que se iluminaban en pequeñas ondas amarillas de luz, era un camino mas angosto ya entre el bosque, las irregularidades del suelo hacían que avanzara mas lento, hasta que Edward me tomo en brazos mientras me sonreía pícaramente, me ruborice al instante.

-Luego voy a extrañar ese tono en tus mejillas pero te tendré en mis brazos eternamente sin que Eleazar nos interrumpa- reímos mientras seguía por el bosque, no podía resistirme, me perdía en las comisuras de sus labios, el aroma de su piel, escuchar los suspiros que le producía-, llegamos.

Observe alrededor, nos encontrábamos en un enorme prado lleno de flores silvestres, aun costado adornado con luces en el techo y velas en el piso de madera se alzaba una enorme pérgola color blanco que iluminaba en medio de la obscuridad. Me quede pasmada, todo esto lo había preparado Alice para nosotros, era maravilloso. Me acerque alucinada y tome otro grueso papel cuidadosamente doblado sobre el escalón de madera. Edward se adelanto hasta una mesita que allí estaba.

"Ya todos lo sabemos y estamos muy felices, este es solo un pequeño presente que acompaña la realidad de tu sueño Bella. Disfrútenlo. Alice xxoxxo."

Una pequeña lágrima comenzó a caer por mi mejilla, Edward la quito con un beso, me vi en sus ojos, vi mi único presente, el futuro eterno. Me acerco a el acurrucándome en su pecho, comenzamos a dar vueltas lentamente, bailando al compas del sonido del viento en la noche, sintiéndonos, viviendo nuestro amor.

-Bella- susurro y se alejo un paso mirándome fijamente, mi corazón estallo en mil latidos al ver como se acuclillaba frente a i y tomaba mi mano, con la otra sostenía una frágil cajita de terciopelo dorado que abrió fácilmente con una movimiento ligero, el delicado anillo de oro que sostenía un brillante en color blanco envuelto por una fina red de hilos de oro resplandeció bajo las luces, pero nada en comparación con ese par de ojos dorados que expresaban amos con devoción-. ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

Sabía la respuesta, la descubrí en ese instante pero siempre estuvo allí, era la única certeza que me impulsaba a seguir durante toda mi vida, era la respuesta a mi sueño, era para que mi alma se encontrara con la suya y fuéramos uno eternamente. No había mitos, no había naturalezas, solo nuestras almas y nuestro amor incondicional. Mas lagrimas me abordaron, lagrimas de felicidad.

-Si Edward…sí- con una sonrisa reluciente y triunfal deslizo el anillo por mi dedo corazón-.

No aguante mas y me tire a sus brazos fundiéndonos en un mágico beso, el beso que confirmaría el paso a mi sueño, a mi eterna realidad junto al vampiro que amo y futuro marido.

**Continuará...**


	21. 40º Que corra el aire 41º El collar

**Capitulo 40: Que corra el aire…**

-Deja de quejarte Jacob y ayúdame- Alice hablaba entre risitas-.

-Estas loca chupasangre, mira que colgar casi un kilometro de luces e intentar provocar un incendio forestal con tantas velas- la voz de Jacob sonaba un poco enojada pero divertida-.

Se los escuchaba desde afuera cerca del ventanal de mi habitación, me removí entre las sabanas de mi cama despertándome lentamente, sentí unos fríos brazos entre las sabanas que me atrapaban de la cintura y me acercaban lentamente en un abrazo contra su pecho.

-Buenos días amor- la tersa voz de Edward fue como una caricia para mi oídos- ¿Cómo a dormido la futura señora Cullen?

Deje que sus brazos me tomaran y me presionaran contra su pecho, me estire hasta llegar a sus labios enredando mis dedos en su cabello, el aliento gélido del suspiro que le provoque me recorrió el rostro haciéndome sonreír.

-De lo mejor, en los brazos de mi futuro ¿Señor Swan?- nuestras risas se mezclaron entre otros pequeños besos-, te amo Edward.

-Y yo a ti- me susurro mirándome a los ojos y con una de sus manos acariciándome la mejilla, incline mi rostro al hueco de su mano mientras le daba otro dulce beso-.

Su mano suavemente se deslizo de mi mejilla hasta mi nunca para presionarme ligeramente sobre sus labios, nuestro beso poco a poco fue aumentando en intensidad, su dulzura alimentaba la pasión que nos embargaba. Me aventure a morder con cuidado su labio inferior mientras tomaba un poco de aire para recuperar el aliento, se estremeció haciéndome girar para quedar recostada en la cama mientras de un tirón me despojaba de las sabanas que me arropaban y quedaba con el fino vestido celeste que aun llevaba puesto de anoche y me había regalado Alice. Se inclino sobre mí presionando su cuerpo sobre el mío mientras sus labios recorrían mi cuello. Comencé a marearme, una especie de vértigo y adrenalina se apoderaron de mi haciendo que tomara su rostro entre mis manos y lo llevara de mi haciendo que tomara su rostro entre mis manos y lo llevara a mis labios con necesidad, con desesperación. Nuestras miradas se encontraran, veía deseo en sus ojos mientras en mi un fuego desconocido me recorría hasta llegar a mi rostro, sentía mis mejillas arder. Me apegue mas a su marmóreo cuerpo, su frio contacto era como una descarga eléctrica al chocar con mi calor, empecé a recorrer su espalda con mis manos mientras tomaba puñados de tela de su camisa para subirla y llegar a su piel.

Toc toc. El sonido de algo dar golpecitos en el vidrio de mi ventanal nos desconcentro, Edward tenso sus brazos a mis costados alejándose rápido, lo veía tan aturdido y desorientado como yo, su respiración era muy irregular.

-Que corra el aire- sonó la vocecilla de Alice disimuladamente mientras se alejaba del ventanal y enseguida escuchaba lo lejos como un rastrillo trabajando- Oh mira Jacob allí llegan Eleazar y Jane.

Fulmine l techo con la mirada, Edward se incorporo y sentó en la cama mientras estiraba su camisa que poco había yo logrado subir. Recordé cuando en un momento de anoche me había dicho que pronto mi abuelo no podría interrumpirnos inoportunamente y estaría en sus brazos, se me escapo una risita ante la realidad de sus palabras. Alice nos había avisado de su llegada evitándonos una situación embarazosa ¿pero acaso mi futura cuñada y mejor amigo licántropo con sus súper sentidos no nos estarías escuchando? Me senté en la cama de golpe haciendo que me mareara un poco y dicho sea de paso me sintiera sumamente avergonzada. Edward me rodeo al instante en un abrazo cariñoso y protector.

-Tendré que hacerle un regalo a Alice, viene siendo muy atenta con nosotros- sonrió ampliamente y me daba un pequeño beso en el cuello-.

-¿Nos escuchaban?

-Alice es…discreta diría yo, tantos siglos junto a Emmet y Rosalie nos hace tolerantes créeme cuando digo que somos sutiles a pesar de todo lo que despiertas en mi – con sus dedos marcaba una caricia por mi cuello mientras me observaba estremecerme levemente. Se levanto de la cama con aquel garbo tan propio de sus movimientos.-Jacob decidió descolgar las luces de los arboles del bosque y tomar un poco de distancia.

-Que me digas eso no lo hace menos vergonzoso de todas maneras Edward- susurre sonrosada y levantándome también, su expresión se torno pensativa-. ¿Que sucede?

-Vallamos afuera Alice quiere pedirte algo, esta inquieta por saber tu respuesta y hasta un poco frustrada de no poder prever que le dirás.

-¿No lo puede ver?- lo mire sorprendida sacándome del hilo de mis pensamientos que se preguntaban que cosa loca me pediría Alice-.

-Es un efecto que le causa Jacob cuando esta cerca, no puede ver nada incluso unas horas después de que él se va.

-Que extraño- intente imaginar como se sentiría Alice con su don anulado, supongo viviendo al corriente presente como yo, eso no tiene nada de malo además es solo por unas horas-.

Edward permaneció en silencio envuelto en sus cavilaciones mientras yo me interne al cuarto de baño. La ducha y ropa más sencilla como mis jeans y una remera gris de algodón me renovaron y dejaron cómoda. Antes de salir afuera junto con Edward de la mano, tome una manzana como desayuno rápido y ligero.

-¿Bella!- grito Alice corriendo y dando saltitos hasta llegar a mi, nos abrazamos con ganas- ¿Qué feliz me hace tenerme como futura cuñada!¡Al fin tomaron las decisiones!

-Hay Alice gracias por los regalos de anoche, fue maravilloso, gracias- le di otro abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, ella sonreía radiante. Vi a Jacob caminar a nuestra dirección desde los arboles, Jane estaba sentada en la galería junto a mi abuelo, ambos nos sonreían pero la mirada de mi abuelo, su emoción me hacia querer ir pronto junto a él-.

-Que bueno que te haya gustado Bella porque hay algo que quiero pedirte,

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunte sin mirarla. Jacob se acercaba sonriéndome, me adelante más en el parque a su encuentro. Me sentía tan bien esta mañana que también corrí al encuentro de mi amigo-.

-Felicidades Bells- Jacob me abrazo elevándome un poco del suelo y haciéndome girar. No podía ser todo más perfecto, mi mejor amigo, un licántropo, estaba feliz porque me desposara con el amor de mi vida, un vampiro y pronto me uniera en más de un sentido junto a él eternamente-. Todo esto es muy freak pero realmente me alego por ti y respeto el encuentro de dos almas gemelas.

-Jake no sabes lo especial que es para mí que estés feliz por mí, te quiero mucho- me devolvió al suelo luego de nuestro abrazo, note como se quedaba mirando fijamente a Jane con aquel brillo en los ojos, yo sola no había encontrado lo que buscaba, el amor vencía cualquier tipo de tratado, hacia magia a mi alrededor-. Y también quiero que te arriesgues y hagas la diferencia señor Alpha- susurre cerca de su oído aunque Edward y Alice seguro llegaron a escuchar, se sorprendió y volvió la mirada hacia mi, ambos sabíamos lo que significaba jane, le infundí valor y me devolvió una sonrisa cómplice-.

-¡Bella! Por favor- Alice fruncía levemente el seño parada donde la había dejado. Fui muy distraída-.

-Ohh lo lamento- me acerque a ella, Edward la miraba divertido- ¿Qué cosa Alice?

-¿Puedo organizar la boda? Di que si Bella, prometo no exagerar, será todo perfecto, hare casi a tus indicaciones y preferencias, por favor Bella ¡Por favor!- un brillo especial acompañaron a esos ojos llenos de suplica, hasta su vocecilla te envolvía con ese anhelo suyo. Lo que nos regalo anoche había sido único, solo ella podía hacer algo así. Mire a Edward quien giro los ojos para luego mirar con dulzura a su hermana-.

-Si Alice, si.

-Ah!- grito enloquecida y me abrazo de nuevo, luego a Edward. Daba saltitos en todas direcciones ya parecía poseída, escuche el bufido de Jake mientras se alejaba con muchas herramientas al cobertizo sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa-. Gracias, gracias, gracias!

-Alice cálmate parece que te va a dar algo- la voz de mi abuelo sonaba tranquila, aquella cualidad tan propia de el-.

Se acerba al jardín desde la galería sonriéndonos. Se paro frente a mí con mil emociones en sus ojos, atisbe una nota de nostalgia en él, su dulce sonrisa me lleno de calidez, nada podía cambiar el amor, la protección y contención de mi abuelo.

-Mi niña. Me estrecho en sus brazos, un nudo en mi garganta comenzó a aparecer- siempre serás mi pequeña Isabella, no podría dejarte ir con alguien mas digno de ti, te quiero mucho cielo.

-Yo también te quiero abuelo- me limpie una lagrima de la mejilla mientras volvía a mirarlo- si no fuera por ti….

-Sh sh sh nada de eso mi niña tu sabes lo que te trajo aquí, encontraste tus respuestas, encontraste el sueño-me limpio otra lagrima con sus dedos-. Tengo algo que darte Bella.

-Abuelo ya me has dado todo… no es necesario…

-Ya vuelo, no digas nada Bella- se desvaneció hacia dentro de la casa, Edward se adelanto hacia mi y me envolvió en sus brazos-.

-Y díganme cuando será el día debo programar mi agenda y echar manos a la obra- Alice de apariencia tan ligera tomaba una gran pila de luces y se dirigía hacia el cobertizo a guardarlas mientras preguntaba como quien no quiere la cosa-.

-Que te parece cuando termine el cuatrimestre de la Universidad- aquel dorado se intensifico, la emoción de Edward era mi emoción-. Es tan solo un mes pero si quieres más tiempo…

-NO, no , no ,no- selle sus labios con un beso- un mes me parece perfecto, mas tiempo no podría esperar, te amo y ya quiero ser tu esposa. Además así es suficiente para hablar con mis padres y que jane siga por aquí, por cierto ¿Donde esta? Hace un momento estaba allí sentada en la galería.

-¿Valla!- la voz de Edward sonó sorprendida así como su rostro, miraba por donde Alice había ido al cobertizo hace un segundo- el Alpha si te hizo caso rápido, Alice se llevara una sorpresa.

No entendía nada ¿Dónde estaba jane? ¿Que Jake que cosa?¿ Alice sorprendida?, estaba por hacer mis preguntas a Edward cuando mi abuelo apareció en la galería con una gran aja con aspecto de haber estado guardada un tiempo, me sonrió expectante mientras caminada de regreso hasta la casa desde el parque, Edward estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y se quedo en el parque, parecía entretenido en eso.

-¿Que es abuelo?- me acerque a la caja y la abrí con cuidado, me quede en silencio, no podía creer lo que tenia frente a mi-.

-Tu abuela hubiera querido que lo tengas- dijo mi abuelo-.

Ya lo había visto en los álbumes de fotos de mi abuelo. El satén blanco, los detalles en organza, el bordado en hilos de seda y delicadas perlas formando rosas y jazmines era único, una obra de arte en completo equilibrio sin importar el tiempo. Acaricie la suavidad, el significado palpable del amor en su simbolismo más puro, el vestido de novia de mi abuela Carmen.

-No se que decir abuelo- mi voz tembló de emoción-.

-No digas nada cariño, es tuyo- mi abuelo tomo mi mano- no se si siga a la moda, tal vez Alice te ayude a rediseñarlo…

-Así es como lo quiero, sin cambios, es perfecto- agradecí que Edward se quedara en el parque y no viera mi vestido de novia, teníamos que seguir las tradiciones a modo correcto-.

-¡Que corra el aire!-Alice apareció de la nada corriendo y gritando, eso nos sobresalto a mi abuelo y a mi. Edward comenzaba a reírse a carcajadas-.

-Hoy si que estas con tino Alice- Edward reía sin parar-.

-No te burles Edward a eso si que no estoy acostumbrada, no me espera verlo de repente y mis sentidos siguen siendo los que un vampiro normal- Alice arrugaba la nariz-.

-¡Que ocurre? – exigió mi abuelo y yo mientras nos acercamos a ellos-.

-Se besaban- la voz de Alice se hizo aguda recordando lo que vio, me quede pasmada y me reí-.

-¿Quienes? – mi abuelo miro en dirección al cobertizo, puso los ojos como platos al darse cuanta quienes no estaban en este momento, se aclaro la garganta- Bueno Alice tu lo has dicho " que corra el aire", las bodas movilizan a todos profundamente y hasta rompen mitos.

**Capitulo 41: El Collar (narra Victoria)**

Espero que estos malditos lentes de contacto duren lo suficiente, ese estúpido humano me dio los mas obscuros garantizando su calidad pero no logro ver con claridad, es como si tuviera una lamina opaca sobre mis ojos. Al menos mis otros sentidos se optimizaron instintivamente cuando lo deje tirado tras el mostrador de su tienda, ese insignificante vendedor por lo menos sabía bien, un buen aperitivo antes de tomar este tentador y mediocre vuelo.

Mediocre porque estoy rodeada de estos humanos y tentador en de un sentido, por un lado me llevaría directo donde ese entrometido de Edward Cullen pagaría por meterse conmigo y ese viejo amigo suyo terminaría en el cementerio como debió haber ocurrido esa noche que lo encontré lloriqueando frente a la tumba de esa mujer.

Los hare pagar con mi propia justicia, me valen un cuerno esas reglas pomposas de la insulsa realeza de Volterra, a mi no me van a detener, los hare añicos como a ese idiota que quiso salvarse el pellejo al decirme donde encontrar a Cullen. Valiosos códigos rotos si tenían a un cobarde como ese en la guardia y aun así la rubia que interrumpió justo cuando estaba por arrancarle la cabeza a Aro grito chillando el nombre de ese idiota, su supuesto hermano, Alec. Una lastima que me interrumpiera, pero ya habrá otra oportunidad más certera, como esta que estoy buscando rumbo a Forks.

Y también tentador este viaje por aquella muchacha de pelo castaño sentada en la otra fila de asientos, me arde la garganta, un fuego abrazador, su sangre fluye y me llama hasta de una manera inapropiada. Aquí no puedo hacer nada, no si quiero que este avión descienda en destino sin estrellarse pero puedo asegurarme el festín apenas descienda.

A fingir ser encantadora…

-Disculpa me puedo sentar contigo es que mi acompañante ocupa mucho y se durmió – sonreí sutilmente al acercarme, apunte al viejo asqueroso que dormía desplomado en su asiento, realmente justo junto a mi, le hubiera partido el cuello con gusto también-.

-Ja ja claro que si, la verdad es un tedio viajar in compañía- se carcajeo ridículamente y corría su pequeño maletín del asiento de junto, genial una parlanchina q quien con placer silenciaria pronto-.

-Gracias- le sonreí amable y encantadora al sentarme junto a ella, todo en mi la atrae y la engaña haciéndola caer en mi trampa- por cierto me llamo Victoria, un gusto.

-Que lindo nombre Vicky yo me llamo Bree- ¿Vicky? ¡Como le permiten respirar si quiera!- ¿A dónde vas? ¿ A Forks o sigues escala a Canadá?

-Voy a Forks a visitar a unos familiares, una ocasión especial.

-Que coincidencia yo también voy a Forks- claro que si tonta humana, lo escuche cuando lo repetías como loro a cada aeromoza que llamabas-, pero por trabajo, una entrega de hecho.

-¿Así? ¿De que trabajas Bree?

-En una aseguradora de joyas, estoy encargada de hacer un envío personal- donde tiene cordura esta voluble niña, nunca le dijeron que no hablara con extraños y menos comentar que trae joyería encima, bueno al menos me va a quedar un premio después-.

-¿De verdad? Yo trabaje un tiempo para Cartier, otra coincidencia ¿que tipo de joya llevas?- al fin note un poco de inseguridad, la manera e que se sonrojo absurdamente fue como una daga en mi garganta, pero duro poco su leve juicio-.

-Un collar encantador y valioso en todo sentido, es una reliquia familias, debo entregarla para que la use una novia en su boda ¡Espera! Si tienes familia en Forks se seguro los conoces.

-Como se llaman Bree, tal vez los conozca- ¿Cuánto mas tendría que fingir por un bocadillo? Ya me molesta demasiado esto-.

-Es para…a ver- saco de su maletín el estuche que seguro contenía aquel collar, percibía el aroma a plata y el sonido entre metal y piedras chocar, varias piedras, de seguro brillantes invaluables a cargo de esta humana. Arriba del estuche una pequeña etiqueta- es para la familia Cullen, el hijo menor se va a casar con la nieta de un amigo muy allegado según me informaron.

-¿Quiénes?- susurre sorprendida, perdí la compostura y hasta se noto en mi rostro la sorpresa, Bree me miro extrañada-.

-Se casan Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan ¿los conoces o no Vicky?

- Ehh si lo conozco a él- trate de sonar lo mas normal, tenia mi venganza en mis manos- con Edward nos conocemos hace años, de seguro esa es la ocasión especial porque mi familia me llamo…hace tiempo perdí contacto con los Cullen, se mudaban seguido… ¿me permites ver el collar Bree?

-Emm…si no hay problema, una experta de Cartier- esa risita ridícula otra vez, le devolví una mueca lo más posiblemente humana y amable-.

El collar yacía en su estuche brillante y frio, unos gruesos eslabones de plata lustrada y en cada uno diferentes dijes, diamantes blancos esculpidos y encastrados en diferentes diseños, rosas, corazones, símbolos de algún valor personal. Exageradamente cargado de valor en varios sentidos como había dicho Bree y se le sumaba otro significado, uno mío, una reformulación en mis planes.

-Es precioso, los cortes de cada cristal y diamante, invaluable en verdad- cerré el estuche y observe nuevamente la etiqueta-.

"Entrega a: Flia. Cullen, Edward Cullen, Washington, Forks, Primera 210, Kilometro 41."

Que bien, lo tengo en mis manos, ya te tengo Edward, tú y tu asqueroso amigo superviviente las vana a pagar y que mejor que tu frágil prometida. Va a ser una deliciosa pena y aun más entretenido porque los voy a ver sufrir por ella antes de despacharlos.

Estregue el estuche a la chica, había sacado la lotería, hoy Bree viviría, arraigaría mi sed con el viejo dormido en mi asiento, ella tiene un encargo que cumplir y además en su ignorancia me hizo un gran favor.

Ese collar llegaría destino, pero solo reposara en el cuerpo sin vida de Isabella Swan.

**continuará... se acerca el final...**

**besos y abrazos enormes para mis lectoras, gracias por elegir este humilde fick ^.^**

**Marissa xoxo**


	22. 42º Dos semanas 43º Rumbo al río

**Capitulo 42: Dos semanas…**

El tiempo me resultaba relativo, entre lento y rápido pero ahora con mas alivio, ya solo faltan dos semanas para mi boda con Edward y el arreglo de mi conversión, no hablamos mucho al respecto ya que a mi abuelo la sola mención hace que en su rostro se dibuje preocupación, lo único que quedo claro es que Edward será quien me convierta y a su criterio inyectando su ponzoña en mi organismo sin riesgos de ser mordida; los exámenes finales del semestre en la Universidad van en curso y ayer por la tarde en casa de los Cullen recibí el collar que mis padres me mandaron con anticipación, el antiguo collar que mi abuela Carmen uso en su boda con mi abuelo Eleazar, luego mi madre con mi padre y ahora mi turno con el ser que mas amo, Edward.

Cuando llame a mis padres a Jacksonville fue otra historia, sucedió lo que me imaginaba y temía, tanto Renne como Charly pusieron los gritos al cielo. Supongo que era normal, que padres no se impresionarían que su hija de casi 18 años de un día para otro llamara por teléfono y tirara la bomba que se casa con el hombre más maravilloso y especial del mundo, un vampiro. Claro que no revele la naturaleza de mi futura familia, creerían que estoy mas loca que lo que ya lo estoy al querer casarme tan joven según ellos, que yo solo tengo que estar al día con la Universidad, cuidando a mi supuesto abuelo anciano, si tener algún novio pero no un marido, que trate de mantener una vida normal ¿Cuándo mi vida fue normal? Viví hasta hace poco creyéndome loca por perseguir un sueño y ahora que se que hice bien en buscar respuestas, en encontrar realmente mi camino ¿Acaso no estoy en mi derecho de ser feliz con mis decisiones, con el amor de mi existencia, con mi natural y anormal ritmo de vida?

Realmente fue desesperante para mi escuchar la negativa de mis padres, mi abuelo estaba conmigo cuando recibía los gritos de ellos, incluso cuando Renne me corto la ultima llamada muy enojada como para seguir hablando pero si amenazando con venir a buscarme junto a mi padre y Benjamín; esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso para mis nervios e incluso la serenidad tan propia de mi abuelo.

El abuelo mandaba cartas, mandaba los dijes de regalo, solo una vez, justo antes de venir a vivir a Forks hablo por teléfono con Renne para arreglar mi llegada pero luego nunca más, salvo en esta nueva y complicada ocasión. Edward había llegado justo cuando mi abuelo llamo a mi madre, me aferre a sus brazos con los nervios a flor de piel mientras el abuelo entraba en su estudio hablando con un tono de voz que desconocía de él, no era necesario fingir ser anciano ya que era el tono de voz de un padre enojado regañando con autoridad y razón a su hija, mi madre.

Los abrazos y besos cariñosos de mi futuro marido, mi Edward eran lo mejor para hacerme olvidar todo lo problemático pero en muy pocas ocasiones había escuchado a Renne y a Charly del mismo tono que mi abuelo llamándolos para ¿regañarlos? ¿Apaciguar las aguas? ¿Como?... ¡que ansiedad frustrante!

-Ya esta Bella- hablo Edward suavemente a mi oído mientras me abrazaba-le debo todo a Eleazar, logro calmar a las fieras si me permites decirlo así claro, pronto enviaran un regalo familiar, un collar.

Y la noticia de Edward me llego tan exquisita como sus besos, solo mi abuelo podía realmente calmar a mis fieras, a mis padres, Edward no se alejaba demasiado en llamarlos así por como sonaban cuando hablábamos por teléfono, mi abuelo los había convencido por mi, otra vez demostrándome cuanto me quiere, haciendo posible mi existencia junto a Edward, nuestra felicidad.

Dos días después llego el regalo familiar en envío directo a casa de Edward para más facilidad, aquella reliquia tan especial, el collar de plata y dijes de diamantes. Jasper al momento que la chica enviada por la aseguradora llamada Bree me entrego el estuche con el collar, se puso tan tenso al extremo que todos lo sentimos. Carlisle y Emmet lo llevaron fuera de la casa por si acaso, Edward se mantenía muy serio envuelto en sus pensamientos, yo no entendía muy bien que sucedía. Alice en un momento que fuimos a la cocina a prepara un té para Bree y para mi dejándola con Edward, Esme y Rose hablando deslumbrada por la belleza de mi familia, me explico que a Jasper es a quien mas le cuesta manejar su autocontrol, incluso mas que a Jane que hacia poco se unía a la dieta vegetariana pero su amor a Jacob la mantenía fija en su autocontrol y hasta alteraba su percepción debido a la imprimación. Jasper no lograba controlarse cuando se alteraba su ánimo y por lo tanto también su don, por eso sentimos cuando se puso tenso, según Alice había percibido algo fuera de lo normal en torno a Bree ¿Qué fue lo fuera de lo normal? No me lo dijeron.

Mientras tomábamos el té, Edward tomo el estuche del collar mientras miraba a su hermano por el ventanal a lo lejos de la casa, estoy segura que leyó algo extraño en su mente por la manera en que se puso deliberadamente a inspeccionar el estuche del collar, hasta Bree lo miro extrañada cuando Edward se lo acerco a la nariz. Pero al parecer nada extraño ocurría, dejo el estuche sobre una mesita de anticuario de Esme y relajo su postura, juraría que mirando aun por la ventana a Jasper a lo lejos se puso a negar con la cabeza mantenían una conversación privada seguramente, al final supuse que solo fue un desequilibrio en el autocontrol de Jasper por presencia de Bree y no otra cosa, ella un rato después se marcho en otro vuelo de regreso a Jacksonville. Pronto todos los Cullen tendrían que ir de caza, incluido mi Edward.

**Capitulo 43: Rumbo al rio**

**(Narra Bella)**

-Bella cariño tu almuerzo esta listo- no había escuchado regresar a mi abuelo, de hecho nunca lo hacia, una característica de los vampiros es ser tan sigilosos; al menos mi abuelo siempre era considerado en anunciarse de alguna manera, no como Alice que se divierte asustándome o el mismo Edward tomándome por sorpresa en sus brazos-.

-¡Ya voy!- deje mis apuntes del próximo y ultimo examen de Química del semestre sobre el escritorio de mi habitación y me encamine por el pasillo hacia la sala- pensé que vendrías mas tarde abuelo.

-Vine temprano porque ya todos se fueron y no quería interrumpirte hasta preparar tu almuerzo cariño- con una sonrisa se acerco a la mesa de la sala con una bandeja que llevaba mi almuerzo, olía realmente bien-.

-Así que ya se fueron- suspire mientras me sentaba a la mesa, no me agradaba la idea de tener a Edward realmente lejos de mi, ni siquiera por que tuviera la necesidad de ir de caza con su familia, se que es algo tonto de mi parte-.

-Ya sabes que volverán todos mañana en la mañana, Edward dijo que vendría directamente a verte y Alice mando decir que te alimentes bien para estar con energías cuando llegue el día cielo.

-Lo se abuelo, hay que seguirle el ritmo con todo lo que esta armando como sorpresa- gire los ojos mientras comenzaba a almorzar y el abuelo me acompañaba leyendo un diario local-, al menos solo me resta este examen de Química y luego me dedico de lleno a la boda.

-No es que tengas mucho que dedicar cariño, Alice ya tiene todo en marca y esta obsesiva con los detalles que según ella exclusivamente debe coordinar, Esme se divierte mucho pero Rosalie anda un poco irascible porque no la deja opinar en tu "boda de regalo sorpresa"- una mueca divertida se formo en el delicado rostro de mi abuelo, era un hecho la locura de Alice por hacernos este regalo a Edward y a mi- De verdad es increíble que escuche tu opinión en algunas cosas, vi que Jasper anda de los nervios, no la puede controlar.

Ambos reímos ante el panorama de estos últimos días, Alice no tomaba descanso alguno en ultimar detalles ¿me pregunto si una ves que sea parte de su naturaleza yo tenga su misma energía y no me canse nunca? La duendesilla tenia a toda la familia siguiendo sus estrictas indicaciones para ayudarla y el realidad mi opinión solo valió para elegir el color de la decoración o mas bien sugerirla y para los ajustes a mi vestido de novia, el mismo que perteneció a mi abuela Carmen en su boda con mi abuelo Eleazar.

Cada vez que me picaba la curiosidad de cómo iba todo le preguntaba a Edward si había leído algo en la mente de su hermana pero ni siquiera durante los almuerzos de la Universidad la encontraba con la guardia baja, Edward se encontraba tanto o mas frustrado que yo al no saber nada. Según él, Alice se encargaba exitosamente de bloquera sus pensamientos insultando en varios idiomas a Jacob por estar rondando a toda hora por los alrededores.

Mi amigo luego de trabajar en el jardín y parque de mi abuelo iba a casa de los Cullen a visitar a Jane, aunque ella la mayoría del tiempo lo ayudaba con la jardinería así pasaban mas tiempo juntos , o me hacia compañía mientras estudiaba en la galería de la casa, últimamente nos hicimos bunas amigas, es increíble ver como la magia de la imprimación hizo surgir una Jane completamente diferente a la que había llegado de Volterra, ahora Jane solo irradiaba dulzura y tranquilidad mientras que mi amigo ya venció casi completamente su rechazo a mi futura familia, salvo por aquellas ocasiones que Emmet entre sus miles de bromas pesadas lo llamaba "el perrito de la princesita Vulturi". Aunque ahora que me pongo a pensar, Jane soluciono todo con su don por lo que comento Edward y Emmet ya no bromea mas sobre el tema.

Comprendo que Alice este preocupada y piense mucho en ello, por Jake sus visiones están completamente anuladas, eso la tiene muy alterada y Jasper lo sufre con allá de eso, todo va perfecto, aquel sueño que creía irreal va siendo mas que tangible día tras día desde que encontré a Edward, él es real, nuestro amor es único y nada podría arruinar nuestra felicidad.

Mi abuelo tiene razón mañana temprano Edward estará de regreso a mi lado, no tengo porque esta preocupad de tenerlo lejos aunque si lo extraño, sus besos, aquellas pequeñas practicas por decirlo de alguna forma, que me hacen desear fervorosamente que llegue el día de nuestra boda y Edward olvide las formalidades de su época y al fin me haga suya, sus dulces palabras, su sola presencia para llenar mi mundo. Esta tarde le dire a mi abuelo que me acompañe a mi prado, aquel lugar de ensueño al otro lado del río donde el vampiro que amo me pidió matrimonio. Así me sentiré cerca de él de alguna manera.

-¿Y Jane se fue de caza también?- mi almuerzo estaba a punto de terminar-.

-No ella se fue a la Push, Jacob la va a presentar con su padre.

-Eso es grandioso pero…¿no pasara nada con el resto de la manada?- me preocupo repentinamente la situación de mis amigos-.

-Otra cosa muy interesante que una vez me comento Edward al leer la mente de Jacob es que nadie de la manada puede dañar la imprimación de uno de sus compañeros, deben protegerla y respetarla por el equilibrio de su mente colectiva y hermandad.

-Sin importar su naturaleza- me tranquilizo saberlo-.

-Exacto cariño y supongo que en la noche ambos estarán por aquí de nuevo- sonrió mi abuelo dejando el diario sobre la mesa-, ¿ya terminaste de almorzar?

-Si abuelo, estuvo muy sabroso, gracias- en un instante ordeno todo-.

-De nada Bella y ahora no se si ya quieres un postre…

-No gracias fue suficiente, me gustaría dar un paseo contigo abuelo ¿podemos ir a mi prado? Nos podemos quedar un rato charlando en la pérgola ¿quieres?

-Claro cariño, adoro pasar el tiempo con mi preciosa nieta- se acerco y beso mi frente con dulzura-.

-Iré a traer un abrigo y vamos- asintió mi abuelo con una linda sonrisa y fui en busca de mi cazadora-.

(Narra Victoria)

Esa maldita fastidiosa de Bree aún sigue retorciéndose como una lombriz, demasiado considerada fui en no partirle el cuello de primeras cuando la encontré esa misma tarde que llegamos a Forks llendo de regreso al aeropuerto. Esta niña realmente olía bien y ya había cumplido su encargo de entregar el collar, podía sentir el efluvio de Edward cuando la salude al encontrarla, eso me insentivo mas y la invite a tomar algo en aquella supuesta cafetería tras aquel obscuro callejón.

Estúpida niña confianzuda, fue tan fácil que hasta aburrió su sabor, no se resistió en absoluto cuando la empuje contra el paredón del callejón ¿Qué esperaba que hiciera?, fue un golpe limpio el de su cabeza cuando me acerque y la acorrale, quedo desmayada de inmediato, la suave piel de su cuello contra mis labios, ese denso fluido de vida en mi garganta, por poco no paro pero mi plan era otro y ella me serviría muy bien.

Ya han pasado dos días y sigue inconsciente, al menos dejo de gritar, aquí en las montañas al norte de Forks no puedo aguardar mas, necesito que ya reaccione, necesito llegar a Edward Cullen y a la mosquita muerta de su prometida, también ese viejo insignificante. Yo sola puedo encargarme de su asqueroso aquelarre.

-¡Despierta! Se que me escuchas, se que ese ardor de tu garganta te sigue torturando yo tengo una solución para eso - me incline sobre el cuerpo aovillado de Bree sobre las húmedas rocas al pie de la montaña y corrí un mechón de su enmarañado cabello, persuasión, ante todo persuasión con esta neófita-.

-Me quema- su voz se hoyo ronca mientras entreabría los ojos mirándome con terror- ¿Qué me has hecho?

-Considéralo un honor niña, eres una vampiro ahora- estúpida neófita-.

-¿Quema!- se agazapo de repente llevándose las manos a la garganta, es en los único en que se concentran los recién iniciados-.

-Repito, yo tengo la solución Bree, los Cullen ¿los recuerdas?- me miro confundida- su sangre Bree, en especial la de la chica, tu sabes donde vive, busquémosla y el calor de irá del todo.

-¿Bella Swan? Su sangre… - susurro intentando aclarar su garganta y se estremeció, su sed la vencía, sus instintos la llamaban, sonreí al verlo-.

-Bella será solo para ti, el resto es diferente, de ellos yo me encargo, nadie te hará daño querida, somos un dúo- fingí una dulce sonrisa y Bree se incorporo temblando nerviosa-.

-Si Vicky- maldita sea, luego le arrancaría la cabeza por llamarme así o tal ves alguno de los Cullen me haga el favor-, vamos ahora, necesito….necesito su sangre

Ahora si sonreí con gusto, esta insulsa cayo en mis redes, al menos será un buen señuelo mientras torturo a Bella Swan, solo quiero ver la cara del viejo y Edward antes de continuar con ellos.

Comenzamos a correr, correr para llevar a cabo mi venganza, ahora, esta misma tarde. Nadie va a quedar cerca de aquel río.

**continuará... ...se acerca el final xD**


	23. 44ºGuardia baja 45ºIluminaste mis días

**Capitulo 44: Guardia baja**

(Narra Jane)

-Jacob espera…- jalé de su mano para frenarlo- no se si esto sea lo correcto.

-Escúchame- se planto frente a mí acariciando mi rostro con su mano, su tacto me abrazaba, nunca me cansaría de esa sensación- no pasará nada, es lo que quiero, voy a hacerlo bien.

-Yo no voy a poder ofrecerte lo mismo- puse mi mano sobre la suya, la inocencia de sus ojos me llenaba de paz pero aún así fueron muchos los siglos de obscuridad-, todavía no sabes como es…

-Jane yo te amo- sus labios, el sonido de su corazón, su calor más que simplemente humano, su respiración en mi rostro- no me interesa nada más que ti, no me interesa tu pasado, no me interesa demasiado como reaccione Billy al verte, es sólo que lo sepa, que sepa que soy el hombre más afortunado en tenerte.

-No eres simplemente un hombre Jacob- rose sus labios otra vez, una brisa proveniente de las montañas comenzaba a llegar a nosotros en medio del bosque- y yo no soy la especie de mujer que querría tu padre para ti.

-Es verdad – sus relucientes dientes iluminaron su sonrisa- eres la vampiro ideal para mi, eres mi imprimación Jane Vulturi y no acepto excusas de ningún tipo.

-Estas loco…- sus labios sellaron los míos nuevamente-.

Cada vez que lo hacía me daba cuanta de la magnitud de mi mente, hacía que girara mi cabeza, como flashes pasaba por cada recuerdo como borrones y aún mas espacio, un eterno espacio confinado para Jacob. Sentí como con cuidado pasaba su mano por mi cintura para abrazarme, mi cabeza giraba más y más, muchas imágenes pasaban y de repente todo se detuvo en un recuerdo, vi el rostro de mi padre, de Aro, su sonrisa de suficiencia cada vez que hacía cumplir las reglas con la guardia, mi propia felicidad y orgullo en hacerlas cumplir.

Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con él, con Jacob abriéndose paso en mi boca, ruborizado de forma perturbadoramente perfecta, sus ojos cerrados concentrado en el beso. Yo nunca podría hacer lo que él, si se lo presentara a mi familia, las reglas se cumplirían sin excepciones como siempre y yo no sería escuchada, no tendríamos oportunidad, él no tendría oportunidad al igual que esos hijos de la luna que Marco mencionaba en sus mas antiguas luchas victoriosas.

Yo ya no podría existir sin Jacob, el nunca debe exponerse a mi familia y no es justo que él me brinde tanto.

-¡Para!- me aleje de sus brazos y labios de un salto-, no podemos, no es justo…

-¿De qué hablas?- me miró confundido y dando pasos hacia mí-.

-Yo nunca podré admitir lo nuestro con mi familia, ellos lo sabrán aunque no quiera pero no te expondría directamente, te matarían y eso no lo soportaría- lo frenaron mis palabras poniéndose tenso de inmediato- no es justo que puedas ofrecerme tu vida si yo no puedo hacer lo mismo.

La tarde comenzaba a ser mas fría, el viento desde la montaña comenzaba a soplar con fuerza, le di la espalda de regreso por el camino que habíamos tomado, eché a correr, no soportaba el vacío por lo que le hacia pero era por su bien y para dejar de creer algo que no soy, recordar a la antigua Jane Vulturi. Escuchaba el choque de sus patas y garras contra el suelo verde y húmedo tras de mí, un gruñido de su pecho llamándome, había entrado en fase.

Disminuí mi velocidad cuando me aproximaba al río, dejé de escucharlo, el vacío aumento y tuve que frenar para no quebrarme.

-¡Maldita sea…espérame!- me giré a ver el camino que hice, Jacob continuaba tras de mi pero de nuevo en su forma humana, podía apreciar la totalidad de su forma humana mientras corría hacia mí, era perfecto. Si hubiera podido el rubor me dominaría, baje la mirada al suelo, su cuerpo desnudo me erizaba la piel-. Nunca más hagas algo así Jane, a mi no me importa seguir viviendo sin ti, prefiero morir a tu lado, disfrutar cada instante a tu lado, te amo, me enloqueces, ¡me haces romper mi ropa en girones!

-Jacob… de verdad- y con brusquedad me estrecho a su cuerpo, a cada terminación de sus cuerpo besándome de una manera ilegal que si fuera otro tendría que arrancarle su cabeza ¡Rayos amo a este licántropo!-.

Una brisa diferente nos llego, del norte de las montañas, ambos lo percibimos, ambos abrimos los ojos mientras seguíamos unidos, ese maldito rastro, asquerosa e inconfundible fragancia.

Jacob se alejo de mí entrando en fase de nuevo, saltamos el río rumbo a la casa de Eleazar, Edward y su familia no estaban, debo ponerles sobre aviso. El peor ser en este mundo esta cerca, aquí a escasos kilómetros, debo llegar a proteger a Eleazar y Bella de Victoria.

-No están- susurré a Jacob al llegar a la casa, el rastro era reciente, Victoria no estaba sola. Una aullido de angustia salió del pecho de Jacob mientras comenzaba a olfatear hacia el bosque, temí lo peor- Voy a llamar a Edward…

Marque el numero, la voz de Edward contestó, con Victoria rondando no había tiempo que perder. Al cortar la llamada comenzamos a seguir el rastro de Eleazar y Bella, no estaban solos, también los perseguían.

(Narra Alice)

-Jasper, Edward yo quiero aquellos tres- el latido de los grades corazones de esos ciervos me atraía más y más mientras los observábamos a varios metros de distancia-.

-Alice son sólo cinco y esos tres que quieres son los más grandes- Edward me miraba sorprendido ¿Qué pasa?-.

-Ya lo sé, uno para cada uno de ustedes va a estar bien.

-¡Eres una glotona!- ¡Como te atreves a decírmelo!, se que todavía intentas leerme la mente para saber detalles de la boda pero no lo lograrás hermanito- Eso que piensas no es justo Alice.

-¡Edward!- mi mano voló a su cabeza para al menos despeinarlo por lo de glotona- sabes que no voy a bajar la guardia, no sabrás nada, es mi regalo sorpresa.

-Bala la voz Alice, espantarás a los ciervos- ¿y ahora me tratas de chillona? Genial y yo que quería ahorrarme los comentarios de Emmet en el otro grupo de caza-.

-Tranquila amor- Jasper tomo mi mano y me atrajo hacia él, entre sus brazos una oleada de tranquilidad me inundó-, si Edward quiere más ciervos yo te doy el mío pero no te estreses.

-gracias amor- besé la comisura de sus labios, todos estos días Jasper tuvo que aguantar y aliviar mis nervios por la organización de la boda y el tedio de no tener visiones por la presencia de Jacob Black-.

-Todo para complacerla señorita- me acaricio la mejilla con ternura, vi que Edward estaba pensativo y con el seño levemente fruncido-.

-Edward confía en mi, no son necesarias mis visiones para saber que la boda saldrá bien- me estoy esforzando, quiero regalarles lo mejor-.

-No es eso Alice, es sólo que sin tus visiones y el entusiasmo por la boda que se aproxima hemos estado bajando la guardia, todavía no olvido como te pusiste Jasper, cuando creíste percibir algo extraño en el estuche del collar que trajo aquella chica, hasta Jane creo que ya ha olvidado porque vino a Forks, hace tiempo que no piensa al respecto.

-No lo piensa porque no hay riesgos, ella nunca olvidaría lo que le paso a su hermano en manos de esa desgraciada- me aliviaba saber que confiaba en mi para la boda pero es muy frustrante no tener visiones de los movimientos de esa maldita de Victoria-.

-Alice no puedes hacer más de todo lo que ya haces por mi- Edward me entregó una sonrisa- y por bella. Ya habrá una solución para lo de tus visiones.

-Podríamos echar al perro- Jasper siempre tan objetivo-.

-Jasper él no tiene la culpa, su amor a Jane lo mantiene cerca y es bueno que ahora también nos tolere, no debemos truncar nuestra buena relación- Jasper giro los ojos mientras le robaba un beso-.

-Será mejor que casemos rápido ya quiero regresar con Bella, no me siento bien lejos de ella, adelantaré mi regreso.

-Esta bien Edward, los ciervos se están dispersando iré por la izquierda- me separe del abrazo de Jasper y comencé a correr veloz y sigilosa rodeando en un circulo donde estaban los ciervos pastado en un claro-.

El claro se desvaneció frente a mi al escuchar el timbre de un móvil, todo se obscureció y me vi parada en la pérgola del prado de Edward y Bella, ella estaba sentada al pie de los escalones hablando y sonriendo a Eleazar quien avanzaba en dirección recta observando el bosque, su expresión era seria, preocupada como percibiendo algo. Se freno en seco mientras bella se levantaba y acercaba a él curiosa, su expresión era indescriptible cuando giró hacia ella, la obscuridad comenzó de nuevo ante mi… ¡Bella corre!

Me encontraba de nuevo en el claro, Jasper me sostenía de la cintura, Edward estaba al móvil, solo habían sido unos instantes, una visión, la `peor en tanto tiempo.

-Vamos- miré fijamente a Jasper a los ojos, sabía que Edward me escuchaba, que en este momento ya lo sabía- Vamos o será demasiado tarde.

**Capítulo 45: Iluminaste mis días.**

**(Narra: Bella)**

-Esta empezando a hacer frio Bella ponte tu cazadora- me encontraba sentada al pie de los escalones de la pérgola, mi abuelo tomó la cazadora que estaba junto a mi y me ayudo a ponérmela-.

-Gracias abuelo pero quedémonos un momento mas, estando aquí me siento cerca de Edward- me avergoncé un poco al admitirlo-.

-De nada mi niña y claro que nos quedaremos un poco mas si quieres, tengo que consentirte en todo este tiempo que nos queda- su cálida sonrisa era perfecta solo que sus ojos demostraban nostalgia-.

-Abuelo siempre podrás seguir consintiéndome todo lo que gustes porque siempre voy a estar cerca de ti, solo me voy a casar, nunca voy a dejar de ser tu nieta- le entregue una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla-.

-Lo se cielo para mi siempre serás mi pequeña Bella, pero no puedo evitar emocionarme, el tiempo paso tan rápido desde que nos reencontramos, estuve mucho tiempo alejado de ti y de tu madre, ni siquiera conozco a Benjamín, me acostumbré a mimarte en todo momento, tener una parte de la verdadera familia que forme siendo humano, con tu abuela Carmen.

-Abuelo vas a tener todo de vuelta y aun mejor, una familia mas grande y realmente verdadera cuando me case con Edward, vas a conocer a Benjamín el día de mi boda, estar otra vez cerca de Renne, tener todo el amor que te mereces porque eres un hombre bueno, un vampiro bueno- no pude evitar el nudo en mi garganta que hizo temblar mi voz, el inmediato abrazo de mi abuelo me demostró la emoción y amor de aquellas lagrimas que él nunca podría dar-.

-Volviste a iluminar mis días mi niña- me dijo separándose de mi y acariciando mi mejilla, no supe que decir, él había hecho lo mismo recibiéndome en su hogar, revelándome su secreto, guiándome a encontrar mi sueño, a Edward-.

-Te quiero mucho abuelo- sonreí tratando de animarnos un poco, él hizo lo mismo también incorporándose de mi lado y comenzando a caminar hacia el prado-. Creo que Alice va a lograr un gran trabajo con sus técnicas de maquillaje, claro que vas a parecer as joven que un anciano pero Renne no se va a impresionar tanto en verte, va a salir todo perfecto abuelo.

El siguió en dirección recta por el prado hacia el bosque, comenzó a observar algo ignorando lo que le decía. Me levante del escalón de la pérgola y camine hacia él para ver lo que llamaba su atención. Un viento muy frio que erizó la piel golpe de frente mientras avanzaba, mi abuelo se paro en seco al sentir el viento gélido de la tarde.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte al fin tras él quien dio un paso hacia atrás extendiendo los brazos a los costados como protegiéndome de algo o alguien-.

-Corre Bella- murmuro algo que apenas pude escuchar-.

-¿Qué? Abuelo…- se giro de golpe hacia mi, sus ojos, lo que reflejaban, me dejo sin aliento, el miedo, la angustia mas grande, el terror que reflejaba-.

-¡Bella corre!

No pude, no entendía, mire por encima del hombro de mi abuelo, dos figuras se acercaban a nosotros surgiendo del denso bosque, dos mujeres, a una la conocía, era Bree la empleada de la aseguradora que me había traído el collar hacia unos días, creí que ya había regresado a Jacksonville. Al lado de ella y contrastando notoriamente su espesa cabellera de un rojo intenso como ondulantes flamas de fuego contra el frio y húmedo verde del bosque, otra mujer, o eso creí al principio, era pertubantes verla, esa belleza sobrehumana, esa extraña sonrisa que si bien perfecta descomponía de manera amenazadora y perversa todo su rostro.

Mi abuelo volvió a girarse hacia ellas dándome la espalda, aun frente a mi cubriéndome, protegiéndome, ya sabía de quienes.

Una corriente eléctrica me recorrió el cuerpo al ver de nuevo a Bree, el miedo, el asombro, un pobre instinto de huida paralizado en mi cuerpo clavado en la tierra tras mi abuelo. Los ojos de Bree se fijaron en mi, aquel tono escarlata revelaron el cambio, nos enfrentábamos a dos vampiros.

-Mira que adorable Bree- la voz gatuna y sarcástica de la vampiro pelirroja llego ya a escasos metros de nosotros, mi abuelo se envaró emitiendo un profundo siseo-, mi antiguo sobreviviente junto a su nieta, el apetecible premio que te prometí.

-Victoria- susurre, ella me escucho y sonrió aun mas ampliamente, mi abuelo llevo su mano atrás buscando la mía, me aferre a él, ella era la maldita que lo había atacado y convertido.

(Narra Victoria)

-Él es un…- la estúpida de bree titubeaba impresionada, tenia miedo- es como nosotras.

-No temas yo te protegeré bree, es mi promesa, tu sabes lo que tienes que hacer- me acerque sigilosamente mas a su lado y acaricie su enmarañado y sucio cabello, temblor nerviosa por mi contacto, una neófita demasiado inestable. Asintió levemente fijando su vista en el viejo y en el preciado botín tras él-.

-No lo hagas, ella no te defenderá niña, no le importas, te esta usando- al fin hablo este insignificante viejo-.

-Te lo dije Bree, querrían ponerte en mi contra pero yo te lo prometí, la chica es tuya- sus ojos flamearon de sed agazapándose para atacar-.

-¡La quiero!- un gruñido salió de la garganta de bree mirando fijamente a la nieta de Eleazar, el instinto ganaba a las palabras- ¡quiero su sangre!

-¡No!- Eleazar comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás protegiendo a su Bella que también retrocedía tras él- ¡concéntrate niña, puedes hacerlo, hay más opciones que acabar con su vida, tu sed puede calmarse de otra forma!

-¡Silencio maldito viejo!- le grité y fijo su vista en mí, me temía, lo tenía en mis manos- ¡enfréntame! Intenta hacerte justicia por ti mismo ¿o necesitas a Edward para que te defienda?

-Por favor detente- la temblorosa voz de la humana se dirigía a mi, le sonreí irónica por su petición-.

-¡Preciada Isabella! Claro que se detendrá querida- comencé a avanzar hacia ellos, bree también, lentamente y rodeándolos. Eleazar seguía retrocediendo protegiéndola, se notaba aturdido el estúpido, más aun cuando chocaron con esa estructura de madera tras ellos y bella subió en ella alejándose un poco de él al soltar su mano, este era el momento- luego de que empiece…

Bree se abalanzó sobre el viejo desde su costado izquierdo, tomándolo casi por sorpresa ya que fijaba su atención en mi. La estúpida de Bree termino incrustada en los escalones de madera de la pérgola, Eleazar la sostenía inclinado hacia ella por el cuello, lo había subestimado, tenia inmovilizada a una neófita.

-Bella, Bella, Bella que lastima que tu adorado Edward no este por aquí- me adelante velozmente pasando tras Eleazar quien soltando a Bree se giro para frenarme pero fui mas ligera, así como Bree mas astuta, salto de inmediato tras Eleazar tomándolo por la cabeza y pateando con tal fuerza su espalda que lo hizo gritar mientras se vencía de rodillas, ese grito fue un deleite para mi y no fingí mi sonrisa placentera a bree que ahora me miraba esperando que hacer.- realmente hueles bien.

Tome un mechón castaño del cabello de bella mientras giraba alrededor de ella observándola, deleitándome con solo ver el bombeo de sangre acelerado en sus venas por la traslucida piel nívea de su cuello. Estaba paralizada viendo a su abuelo con finas líneas marcándose en su rostro mientras Bree ajustaba con mas fuerza el agarre de sus manos en si cuello

-Le hubiera gustado despedirse de ti- me acerque a susurrar en su oído. Ella temblaba, imperceptible un tanto lejos pero como electricidad cerca de su piel, comenzaron a caer sus lagrimas, no contuve deslizar mi mano suavemente por su cuello tan frágil, cálido- eres realmente cautivante.

-¡No te atrevas!- la voz de Eleazar se amortiguo estrangulada-.-.

Lentamente ajuste el cuenco de mi mano a su garganta, comenzando a apretar, sonreí a Eleazar quien gruñía inmovilizado.

-Míralo Bella ¡Míralo bien!- le grite y jadeo comenzando a faltarle el aire-.

-¡No!...¡No!- gimoteo lloriqueado sin aire y cerrando los ojos- ya me tienes, dile que suelte a mi abuelo, deja en paz a ¡Edward!

-¡Míralo!- la sacudí con brusquedad por chillar el nombre de él y miro fijamente hacia el viejo- ¡Así tendría que haber terminado!

Asentí a Bree. Fue limpio, el cuerpo decapitado cayo en los escalones de la pérgola quedando la estúpida neófita aterrada en un instante de lucidez y conciencia por lo hecho. Arroje a Bella contra el pilar de madera central de la pérgola, oí el ruido de su columna partiéndose a la mitad al golpearse y luego caer al piso de madera. No desaproveche un segundo de su distracción de tener todavía su cabeza en las manos y me abalancé sobre bree, su cuerpo desmembrado voló a metros de distancia de donde estábamos.

Ya había atado cabos sueltos de mi venganza, tanto Eleazar y la tediosa de bree no existían, solo me queda terminar mi venganza, verlo sufrir por su amada Bella, por su viejo amigo, por haberse metido conmigo echándome a los Vulturis encima para aniquilarme.

Esto lo aniquilaría a él y yo gozaría su sufrimiento con todo mi ser.

Mire a bella, su cuerpo desmadejado convulsionaba cada pocos segundos, que fácil deshacerme de ella, tan frágil resulto la tonta que con un golpe ya quebró su vida. La tome del cabello levantándola del piso, estaba perdida mirando a la nada.

-Abuelo…Edward- susurro débilmente, ¿Cómo podía pensar en ellos? ¡Estaba por matarla!-.

Volví a tirarla al suelo mientras con mi pie presioné una de sus piernas, solo otro chasquido, ningún grito de dolor, ni una gota de sangre desparramada más que dentro de su cuerpo ¡que frustrante! Me arrodille junto a ella, despeje su cuello corriendo su cabello y rasgando su cazadora. Me alcanzaría con el dolor de Edward Cullen.

No muy lejos un aullido freno hasta el frio viento del atardecer.

**Continuará...**

**Porfa mis lectoras, este fick lo escribi ya hace dos años y en estos días por la emocion que me causaron por elegirme y leerme, escribi un One Shot basado en la vida que Victoria (personaje que represento en un rolplay)...pasen a leer, quiero saber si les gusta...sean bues!**

**Gracias! besos y abrazos**

**Marissa xoxo**


	24. 46º Dolor 47º No me abandones

**Capítulo 46: Dolor…**

(Narra Jane)

Seguíamos el rastro, nunca creí llegar a captar el aroma de uno de los míos como el aroma dulce y perverso de la muerte, el aroma de tal atroz asesina, no solo el de ella sino otro más, todavía débil con algunos vestigios de humanidad, otra recién conversa.

No podía evitar observar al lobo junto a mi, su angustia y desesperación tan claras por encontrar a Bella y Eleazar, seguir la dirección de sus rastros, encontrarlo bien, el deseo de ninguna tragedia.

Pensar que él entregándome su amor ignora que toda mi existencia a pesar de seguir una causa, de hacer cumplir las reglas de la guardia y mi familia, yo misma soy una asesina o al menos viví como una asesina, la misma naturaleza sedienta de sangre humana como Victoria. No puedo exponerlo así, a esta existencia, yo siempre tendré que volver con mi familia, también los amo, también amo hacer justicia sin miedos de asesinar sanguinariamente como lo hace Victoria, sin miedos de matarla por lo que hace a Edward, Eleazar, mi hermano Alec y ahora la pobre Bella. Amo a Jacob y por este amor debo protegerlo hasta de mi misma.

Un gimoteo desesperado salió de su pecho, el rastro seguía al otro lado del rio, al prado, ya no queda tiempo.

-Rápido Jacob- mi determinación creció a la par de una gran descarga de adrenalina y odio hacia aquella maldita de Victoria-.

Corrimos, corrimos como nunca antes, tome impulso saltando de una vez ese brumoso brazo de agua embravecida y helada, Jacob se lanzo con fuerza a través del agua alcanzándome con una velocidad inigualable.

Fue punzante, una daga a mi conciencia, como un quiebre a todos los nuevos sentimientos por mis seres queridos; Jacob emitió un aullido estridente, sentí como si frenara el frio viento de esta desgraciada tarde. La magnificación del dulce aroma de un ser desmembrado de mi naturaleza resultaba nauseabundo, parecía ser una chica.

Levante mi vista en dirección a la pérgola distante en el prado, aquella pérgola que había ayudado a construir para mis amigos, para su felicidad.

El cuerpo decapitado en el suelo al pi de la pérgola, la noche obscura empezando a caer sobre nosotros y una cabellera ondulante por el viento como flamas de un fuego infernal inclinándose sobre un flácido cuerpo casi o ya sin vida.

Jacob fue más rápido e imprudentemente impulsivo, ya estaba a punto de saltar sobre ella. Tras mío otro flujo de aire traía consigo a mis amigos, los Cullen y algo más para mí, el efluvio de i hogar, de mi pasado, de mi verdadera razón de estar aquí.

(Narra Jacob)

¡Maldita chupasangre! Descargue con toda mi fuerza dejando a Jane atrás, al ir acercándome a gran velocidad me tope con el cuerpo de Eleazar, un dolor devastador me inundo el pecho. Gruñí, gruñí por lo que le había hecho.

Caí sobre ella, estaba inclinándose sosteniendo algo en sus brazos que ciego por la ira no pude discernir, solo me enfoque en su cuello. Un golpe seco de lleno en mi pecho me quito el aliento, choque contra el pilar de madera de un extremo d la pérgola haciendo que se partiera y el techo cediera cayendo hacia el costado. Entre mis dientes sentía como granito un trozo repulsivo de su hombro derecho.

Un grito salió de su garganta mientras presionaba su brazo herido, mire bien incorporándome casi sin aire aun, sus ojos se dilataban de ira mirándome. A su costado, aquello que sostenía, desparramado de manera poco natural, casi sin vida, era otro cuerpo, era Bella.

-¡Me las vas a pagar perro!- rugió agazapándose para tomar impulso, la esperaba listo aunque no evitaba ver a Bella, mi mejor amiga allí tendida, casi no lograba escuchar su corazón- Agghh!

Junto a mi golpe un pinchazo tajante en mi costado izquierdo me hizo abrir los ojos de inmediato, el impacto la tenia en el suelo también pero gemía de dolor retorciéndose como una serpiente, el puro infierno carcomiéndola y calando hondo en si misma. Nunca había visto algo así, retrocedí arrastrándome, mi lado izquierdo me paralizaba y algo cálido me recorría.

-Vamos hija mantente concentrada- una voz áspera y amable al mismo tiempo se aproximaba, alcé mi cabeza en su dirección-.

Jane avanzaba sostenida sutilmente de los hombros por un ser, un vampiro tras ella, la piel aun mas nívea, de cabello negro como la amplia túnica que traía puesta, esos ojos escarlata que erizaron la pelambrera. Ambos iban escoltados por otros dos, los mismos ojos, la misma familia, de seguro miembros de su guardia, todo esto no podía estar ocurriendo.

Unas manos gélidas presionaron mi costado izquierdo, mientras que unos fuertes brazos me rodearon alzándome en vilo, sacándome de dentro de la ruinosa pérgola. Emmet y Rosalie me tendieron en el prado, allí note como la rubia contenía su respiración arrugando la nariz, sus manos estaban llenas de sangre, mi sangre, presionaba mi herida para detener la hemorragia.

-¡Emmet ve!- todos los Cullen estaban allí, Edward sostenía el cuerpo de bella en sus brazos, cayo de rodillas no muy lejos de donde yo estaba, intente moverse e ir hacia él pero Rosalie me freno- tranquilo Jacob estas mal herido, quieto.

-No mi amor…por favor – el lamento de Edward fue mi lamento, el de todos, ya no pude contenerme, aullé y me quebré de dolor en mi interior-.

El incesante fuego de la pérgola copo todo el prado de humo iluminándolo todo. Jane cobrándose todo a Victoria, la guardia juntando los restos de la otra vampira descuartizada y tirándolos al fuego e mismo lugar en que la siguió esa maldita asesina. Alice, Jasper y el de la túnica resguardando los restos de Eleazar. Las lágrimas me nublaron la visión…

-Ya esta hecho padre- la voz de jane monótona, la de antes que no estaba a mi lado sino al lado de su padre, de Aro Vulturi-.

**Capitulo 47: No me abandones**

**(Narra Edward)**

-¡Alice concéntrate!- Emmet manejaba su jeep a toda velocidad, no habíamos ido tan lejos de caza pero esto se me hacia eterno, desesperante-.

-¡No puedo Edward! ¡No veo nada de nuevo! ¡No puedo!- chillo Alice agarrando su cabeza, repasaba en su mente una y otra ves aquella breve visión de Eleazar gritando a Bella que corriera-.

-Mantengan la calma- espeto Jasper sosteniendo a Alice que estaba casi histérica. Carlisle, Esme y Rosalie nos seguían en el coche negro, enseguida nos avanzaron cuando tomamos la carretera principal a nuestra casa ¡Estúpido jeep!-.

-¿Mantener la calma? ¡Es ella Jasper, es Victoria! ¡Y dejamos a Eleazar y Bella solos! Jane no podría sola- ¿como fui tan confiado dejándolos desprotegidos?-¡Emmet apresúrate!

-Esta a tope Edward- bramo enojado y presionando el acelerador, varios metros adelante Carlisle ya había llegado al desvío hacia la casa- Ya casi hermano, ya casi

-Oh Dios mío- susurro Alice mientras Jasper la rodeaba con sus brazos-.

Las imágenes eran fugases tanto en su mente como en la mía, una visión, Aro Vulturi con su escolta de la guardia personal, guiando a Jane por los hombros a través del prado…"Vamos hija mantente concentrada"…; otra imagen, fuego y un humo incesante, un auto polarizado negro, un avión.

-¿Qué fue eso Alice?- la mire confundido, Emmet tomo el desvío a la casa- ¿Cómo es posible?

-Se lo mismo que tu Edward- en sus ojos la sorpresa y nerviosismo se expresaron aun mas al mirar al frente , por donde la casa-, no se como lo supo…

Junto al de Carlisle, otro auto polarizado negro con una enorme V de plata en el frente estaba estacionado a puertas de la casa. Una capa negra, dos grises y las figuras de mis padres y Rose se perdían por el bosque hacia el rio, no había tiempo para mas preguntas. Bajamos del jeep, no sentí el suelo bajo mis pies, corrí, corrí para encontrar a mi Bella. Al saltar el rio como una golpe certero en el pecho, todo se contrajo en mi interior haciéndome añicos como cuchilladas, era el efluvio intensificado y mezclado de Eleazar y otro ser que no conocía, pero era aquel efluvio devastador que Victoria siempre sembraba a su alrededor cada vez que atacaba, cada vez que asesinaba, como cada vez que estaba persiguiéndola a punto de atraparla para hacer justicia.

-¡No! – Grito Alice frenándose de la impresión, yo seguí pese a mi amigo caído de la peor manera frente a mis ojos, seguí a buscar a mi amor-.

Tanto Emmet y Rose como yo nos metimos a la pérgola rápidamente antes que se derrumbaran los ruinoso pilares de madera y callera el techo. Ellos tomaron a Jacob quien sangraba muy herido, Victoria había arremetido contra él ferozmente. Ella se retorcía de dolor pero fijo su mirada en mi, a pesar de lo que le hacia Jane, de lo que sabia que le pasaría, me sonrió con odio, con la completa obscuridad de su interior, no me detuve en ella…solo quería a mi Bella.

Su cuerpo frágil como una pluma casi se deshizo cuando la tome en mis brazos, podía sentir el quiebre certero en su columna, su pierna, pendía desmadejada contra mi pecho. La saque de allí para llevarla a prado despejado. Sus ojos vidriosos se dilataban poco a poco pasando de su hermoso color chocolate a una completa obscuridad, su piel estaba mas fría incluso un frio diferente al de mi especie, esto no podía estar sucediendo, no a ella.

-¡Carlisle!- mi padre tenia que hacer algo , ayudarla, su corazón latía cada vez menos, casi no lo escuchaba-.

La deje allí tendida en el frio prado, Carlisle se inclino sobre ella, no fue mucho porque levanto la vista hacia Esme quien se lamento queriendo pero no pudiendo llorar, no entendía, no podía leer sus mentes, el corazón de bella se pausaba, latía con menos frecuencia. Empuje a Carlisle de ella.

-No mí amor por favor no- la tome entre mis brazos, sus ojos miraban fijamente al vacio, perdidos, ¡la perdía!- ¡No Bella!

-Edward- sentí la mano de mi padre en mi hombro-.

-¡NO! Ella no- la estreche contra mi, su calidez no estaba, su vida desvanecía en mis manos- esto no debió pasar.

-Edward, hijo no hay tiempo se esta yendo- Carlisle forjo mi agarre para que la dejara de abrazar contra mi pecho- hazlo hijo, es la ultima oportunidad, no se si lo va a lograr… Edward tu puedes…

Deje su frágil cuerpo tendí otra vez ¿Por qué así? ¿Porque mi tierna y amada Bella? y Eleazar…

-¡Edward hazlo!- el chillido desesperado a Jane me sorprendió, sufría al igual que toda mi familia, incluso Aro cuidando los restos de Eleazar, que Jacob muy cerca en su forma lobuna dando las lagrimas que ninguno de nosotros podía dar por Bella, por Eleazar-.

Me concentre en la mente de jane "Haz que nuestras existencias valgan Edward, que si hay segundas oportunidades", sentí aquel viejo dolor por lo que soy, muy pequeño, insignificante ante mi amor a Bella, ante mi alma gemela.

-Te amo Bella, no me abandones- mis labios se sellaron contra su cuello y mi vida se redujo a este instante, su sangre era mi sangre, mi corazón el suyo…ahora dependía de ella-.

**Momentos culminantes...continuará...ya llega el final**

**Marissa xoxo**


	25. 48ºEl sueño eternoI 49ºEl sueño eternoII

**Capitulo 48: El sueño eterno I**

**(Narra Edward)**

-Hijo- me distrajo la presencia de Carlisle y Esme, ni siquiera los había escuchado entrar en el estudio-.

-Hijo por favor, ya pasaron tres días, no has salido ni un momento, debes ir de caza- Esme se paro junto a mi pero no la miré, no podía despegar mi vista de ella-.

-No la voy a dejar sola- sostuve su mano sobre la mía acariciando sus delicados dedos- ya tendría que haber…

-Fue muy traumático Edward, muchos daños sufrió su organismo si bien ya la ponzoña sano todo, no todos reaccionamos al mismo tiempo.

.Ella tiene que estar preparada hijo- Esme le acariciaba el cabello- cuando despierte tendrá que enfrentar la realidad y su dolor va a ser mas grande que el nuestro.

Lo sabia y por eso no puedo dejarla sola, no puedo fallarle otra vez porque eso fue lo que hice por ser confiado e irme sin dejarlos con protección. Debí quedarme, fui un estúpido y gracias a mi estupidez Eleazar ya no esta, Bella sufrió lo peor y sigue sufriendo por producirse el cambio, cambio que si bien ella eligió no debía ser de esa forma en esa circunstancia tan atroz.

-Todavía no puedo entenderlo Carlisle ¿Por qué lo permitiste? ¿Qué le diremos cuando quiera saber de él?- mire a Carlisle, se veía tanta incertidumbre pero aun así la determinación de creer en la palabra de Aro, yo nunca dude de su justicia, las causas que persigue, el cuidado para nuestra especie pero ¿Qué sentido tenia su pedido? Desde el momento en que llego sorpresivamente no pude leer otra cosa en su mente que en ir a buscar a hija Jane, me tenia completamente bloqueado- Bella esta en todo su derecho Carlisle, Eleazar era su abuelo.

-Edward, Aro no insiste sin una causa, sea cual fuere. Si llevo los restos de Eleazar a Volterra quizás sea lo mejor.- reflexiono mi padre aun ignorando, sin ofrecerme mas datos en su mente-.

-Tal vez todo lo sucedido lo conmovió lo suficiente para organizar una ceremonia apropiada para Eleazar, Carlisle tu viste que me dijo que no me preocupara, que todo se arreglaría- mi madre se quedo mirándola fijamente mientras como hacia días continuaba inconsciente, a cada minuto siendo una criatura mas excepcionalmente perfecta, grácil, aun mas hermosa que antes- cuando despierte tendrá todos y cada uno de sus derechos… mi pobre niña…

Esme deposito un beso en su frente sonriéndole con cariño, con la comprensión de una madre en sus ojos, esa misma mirada para mi a la cual rehuí. Bella no se inmuto por ese beso, no puedo evitar sentir culpa y miedo, no merezco ninguna mirada de mi madre, no merezco nada hasta que Bella vuelva, hasta que habrá sus ojos otra vez.

-No se como lo supo ¿Cómo sabia que el ataque era inminente y llego justo?- etérea, inmóvil, su mano aun entre las mías, Bella descansaba en la camilla que Carlisle había colocado en el estudio-. Alice tuvo su visión en el momento y desde entonces ni una más.

-Tampoco se como Aro lo supo no tuvimos mucho dialogo hijo, ni con Jane, todos se fueron enseguida llevando los restos de Eleazar y debíamos ayudar a Bella, a Jacob y a ti- dijo Carlisle mientras se paro junto a Esme dándole un beso en la mejilla-.

-Me hubiera gustado despedirme bien de Jane y no bajo la presión del momento- suspiro Esme-.

Jane se había marchado de regreso con su familia a Volterra, lo ultimo que logro recordar de ella es su constante pensamiento hacia Jacob mal herido, ella sabia que a pesar de mi estado mas instintivo y lleno de frenesí a causa de la sangre de Bella cuando la mordí, yo intentaba concentrarme en pensamientos como modo de autocontrol…"Dile que es lo mejor, dile a Jacob que me perdone".

-¿Cómo esta Jaco?- pregunte, no tenia noción del tiempo estaba completamente alienado a Bella-.

-Ya se ha recuperado, los licántropos sanan rápido a pesar de la rotura de tres cotillas que le causo…

-No la nombres- interrumpí a Carlisle, esa maldita nunca mas debe ser nombrada-.

-Lo siento hijo- suspire ante el tomo osco en que le hable- esta mañana vino Jacob a preguntar por bella y por ti, es muy amable ese chico.

-Si lo se, una gran amigo, le debo mucho. Sin él y Jane…

-no te tortures Edward, no lo hagas hijo, se que Bella no te culpa de nada, ni ninguno de nosotros, esto pasara, tengo fe que mejorara- Esme se inquieto y Carlisle presiono un poco su mano, ahora, en estos momentos no necesito palabras, mi tensión fue percibida por mi padre-.

-Nosotros saldremos de caza hijo, Alice podría…

-No me separare de ella- repetí con voz monótona-.

-Esta bien Edward, esta bien- Esme salió del estudio no sin antes darme una caricia en mi brazo, Carlisle se quedo allí mirándome aunque yo no lo hacia-.

-Cuantas veces mas vas a dudar, Bella no te culpara de nada, ella te ama y quería que la convirtieras.

-Dime Carlisle mas allá de nuestras respiraciones ¿escuchas algo mas?-mantuvimos silencio mientras lo miraba y luego a Bella, anoche su corazón se había detenido para siempre, el cambio estaba hecho, él lo sabía- Un día de dudas, un día de mi completa culpa, mi eterna culpa, yo le hice esto en la misma medida de esa maldita porque yo no dije nada, deje de lado el asunto y le di paso a que los atacara. Bella no reacciona Carlisle, no lo hace…

-Hijo por favor no desesperes, ella esta allí se que lo esta, dale tiempo, lucho tanto por su sueño, por encontrarte y conocerte- puso su mano sobre las mías que sostenían y acariciaban la delicada mano de ella- Se que Isabella Swan no se rendirá, por el recuerdo de Eleazar y por su amor hacia ti.

No podía decir mas, mi mente y cuerpo solo se ponían en sintonía con Bella, si ella no despertaba yo tampoco lo haría, buscaría la forma de encontrar el sueño eterno a pesar de mi familia, mis amigos y los Vulturis, solo quiero estar con Bella. Luego de unos minutos Carlisle se marcho dejándome solo con ella.

-Mi amor lo siento- le susurre acercándome, su cabello castaño seguía manteniendo su dulce perfume a fresias, su piel nívea tenia mi tono ya no había ese rubor en sus mejillas pero seguía siendo cálida, siempre cálida para mi- Vuelve a mi Bella no me dejes, encuéntrame, se que me oyes en algún lugar, vuelve a encontrar tu sueño.

**Capítulo 49: El sueño eterno II**

(Narra Bella)

-Abuelo…Edward- no sabía si se escuchaba mi voz, ya no sentía nada, ya no quería ver más me dejé caer en la obscuridad, una obscuridad en mi interior que desconocía. No quería estar allí viendo como Victoria terminaba cel todo con mi abuelo, como me miraba llena de odio mientras nombraba a Edward-.

Dejé de escuchar todo sonido, de sentir dolor físico, de ver la realidad, me expuse a la nada obscura y fría. Fue un golpe seco en mi columna contra el pilar de madera, ahora solo podía sentir frío u más frío. Resumida a sólo pensamientos, recuerdos míos y solo míos donde Victoria no podría llegar a hacerme más daño. Un lugar al que podía abandonarme como cuando soñaba con Edward tantos años sin saber quien era él. A su manera era reconfortante este sitio casi sin vida, no existía Victoria, Edward volvía a ser un sueño y mi abuelo no era más que una persona ajena a mí a quien no habían asesinado brutalmente frente a mis ojos, un hombre que mandaba una carta y un dije de plata para que Renne agregara a aquel collar antiguo.

…

Que apacible, podría quedarme eternamente, sin sufrimientos pero también sin… ¿Quién era el del sueño? Se me olvida su nombre, el frio me disipa poco a poco. Acompaño al silencio, es intrigante ¿Cuánto tiempo pasa desde que estoy aquí?

-Bella…no por favor

Esa voz como un murmullo me resulta familiar, es un sonido lejano desde donde estoy, me siento cómoda aquí ¿pero quien es? Es melodioso.

¿Yesos débiles golpeteos de ahora? Pareciera el de un corazón, no es posible, cada vez son más lentos y este frio empeora.

Cerca, esa calidez tenue pero electrizante a algo me recuerda ¿Pero que? Unos labios nombrándome de nuevo, unos labios que en algún lugar conocí.

-Te amo Bella, no me abandones…

Que palabras tan dulces, un sentimiento esta aquí en mi interior que se estremece al escucharlo, no se que es, pareciera que este frio abrumador congelara hasta mis pensamientos, sin embargo algo sucede… aquella calidez es de repente más fuerte, un golpe de electricidad que despierta mis sentidos, un calor que va en aumento y me recorre.

…

Todo sigue obscuro pero es demasiado caliente, el dolor físico regresa y también va en aumento. Esto ya no es apacible, es otra tortura que me recuerda todo lo demás y lo convierte en insignificante, Edward…si Edward, mi abuelo…Oh mi abuelo Eleazar y aquella asesina de Victoria. ¡Me quema! ¡Edward donde estas! Quiero gritar pero no puedo, es el calor lo que me domina todo, ni veo, ni escucho nada más, su dulce voz no esta… ¡Esto es un infierno!

…

El golpeteo acelerado y forzado por una sangre espesa, es mi corazón, solo e concentro en él para evitar este infierno que me recorre. Ya no se cuantos latidos pasaron, algo ocurre, el calor llega a mi corazón, lo rodea y lo abrasa. Duele demasiado, muy agudo, necesito retorcerme de dolor, gritar, esta obscuridad me cansa, quiero volver ¿pero por donde?

¡Ahh! Como un giro vertiginoso me vuelvo a sentir pegada a mi misma, a mi cuerpo aunque no escucho mas aquel corazón, el calor también se disipa concentrándose solo en un punto, es mi garganta. Quiero abrir mis ojos pero esta obscuridad no me deja, quiero moverme, se que ahora puedo hacerlo pero tengo miedo de la realidad, que Edward no este, que mi abuelo siga allí tendido, que Victoria este al asecho.

"Volviste a iluminar mis días mi niña"… abuelo porque paso esto, tantos recuerdos y no encuentro una salida, no se por donde regresar, necesito tu guía abuelo, te quiero tanto…"No temas soñar Bella, enfrenta todo mi niña". Mi sueño, los recuerdos de charlas con mi abuelo me conducen a mi sueño, a aquellos ojos dorados, esa eterna mirada que opacaba los últimos destellos de sol de aquel atardecer, mi Edward.

-Mi amor lo siento…vuelve a mi Bella, no me dejes- ¿su voz, otra vez su tierna y dulce voz!- encuéntrame, se que me oyes en algún lugar, vuelve a encontrar tus sueños

Sí, como siempre me alentó mi abuelo, como siempre supe en mi interior, mi sueño empieza aquí pero continúa en la realidad junto a Edward Cullen. Tengo el control de mi misma, una adrenalina me recorre, la obscuridad desaparece, mis sentidos, mi percepción son diferentes, lo exterior es abrumador pero Edward esta allí, su mano sobre la mía, su susurro cercano, su aroma.

-Ed…Edward- la luz me daña, la realidad no es perfecta y duele la verdad de lo que pasó. Apreté su mano con cuidado, se lo que soy ahora y recuerdo cuando me contaba sobre la fuerza extrema de un recién converso, un neófito. Enfoque mis ojos a su rostro- Edward…

Mi voz era diferente y el calor de mi garganta algo contante. Él me miro, sus ojos dorados estaban dilatados pero me reconforto encontrarlos. La duda me invadió ¿donde esta mi abuelo? Hacerme esa pregunta fue otro golpe certero en mi conciencia, mi abuelo había muerto asesinado frente a mí.

-Abuelo…- mi voz se quebró, yo e quebré y no sentía mis lagrimas, no existían ni lo harían nunca más. Solté la mano de Edward para cubrirme el rostro, sufrir esta perdida, acostumbrarme a mi nueva existencia-.

-Bella lo lamento- se inclino sobre mi y me dio lo que necesitaba, estar entre sus brazos. Reaccione y también lo abrase contra mi- pensé que también te perdía, no reaccionabas… todo esto fue mi culpa, yo lo provoque…

-No- susurre en su oído, contra su piel, la misma temperatura, ahora iguales- no pienses eso, todos fuimos victimas… mi abuelo ¿Dónde esta él? Explícame que sucedió

Edward se tenso, ahora era mas fácil percibir sus reacciones ya no me puede engañar como cuando era una simple humana. Se alejo de mi con cuidado ayudándome a sentar en la camilla, no estábamos en casa de mi abuelo sino en el estudio de Carlisle, quedo frente a mi sin tomar asiento y tomando mis manos e nuevo. Su mirada estaba llena de tristeza, una pena que no me gustaba ver en él.

-¿Dónde esta? ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo es que estoy aquí?- demasiadas preguntas, demasiada realidad cayendo sobre mi. Edward me miro un tanto sorprendido aunque con mucha calma comenzó a hablar-.

-Jane y Jacob llegaron a tiempo antes de que Victoria te mordiera, Jane nos llamo y llegamos lo mas rápido que pudimos, no solo nosotros sino también Aro Vulturi y su guardia- no se que reflejaría mi rostro, Edward aferro más mis manos, fije mi atención completa a él, calmaba mi inestabilidad. Ahora percibía tantas cosas que podía aturdirme, tantos sentimientos al mismo tiempo, ira por Victoria, el dolor latente e intensificado por mi abuelo, la presencia de Edward electrizante como la primera vez que lo encontré- No se como en Italia se enteraron y acudieron en el momento justo, Alice todavía no ve nada, no comprendemos ni dieron explicaciones de sus actos. Victoria ya no existe, los Vulturis siguieron las reglas y jane regreso con su familia…

-¿Se fue? Edward que paso con mi abuelo...- mi voz sonó dura, cuesta controlarme pero me esfuerzo en hacerlo. Quede estática al ver a Edward volviendo a su profunda tristeza. Volví a moderarme por él- dímelo…

- Se lo llevaron, Aro pidió llevar sus restos… en ese momento no pude ocuparme Bella, te perdía… tenia que salvarte, convertirte. Te pido perdón- su voz tembló así como todo mi ser al saber toso, ni siquiera podía despedirme de los restos de mi abuelo pero lo que tenia frente a mi, a mi Edward, sí siempre mío y no quería verlo así, también con culpa en su mirada- todo lo que sufriste Bella, perder a Eleazar, si me odias, si ya no e quieres a tu lado…lo merezco.

¡Como podía pensar eso! Nunca podría odiarlo, no tiene culpa alguna. Agacho su cabeza para mirar nuestras manos, liberé una de las mías y pose en su mejilla.

-Yo también te necesito- volvió a mirarme- si Edward escuche tu voz, volví a mi sueño. Nunca podría odiarte, estar sin ti, eres todo lo que tengo, te amo. Nunca pienses que es tu culpa, nadie podía saber que ella vendría, que nos atacaría, no lo provocaste.

-Los dejé solos

-Yo fui una estúpida que quiso ir al prado y de todas maneras nos hubieran atacado, lo tenia planeado- quedamos en silencio, mirándonos sabiendo que ninguno de los dos existiría sin el otro, un mismo amor, un mismo dolos por lo que pasamos, por quien perdimos… mi abuelo, su amigo-, te amo Edward. No te tortures por culpas que no existen, no te alejes de mi…Aun te quiero eternamente, quiero ser tu esposa.

-No lo haré´, no me alejaré a menos que me lo pidas, quiero compensarlo todo y hacerte feliz, seguir adelante juntos- se acerco lentamente posando una de sus manos en mi cintura cubierta por el raso blanco del pijama que note en mí, Alice se había encargado de mi ropa como era habitual en ella. El fuego regreso, uno diferente que solo Edward despertaba. Me incline hacia delante también, perdiéndome en aquel dorado tenue poco a poco despejado de penas, me entrego una media sonrisa suya, más deslúmbrate de lo que solía recordar resultaba. Apoyo su frente sobre la mía cerrando sus ojos, sus susurro y aliento dulce me lleno de lo único que valía la pena tener siempre presente- te amo y serás mi esposa Isabella Swan…

Sonreí observándolo, dejándome invadir por sus palabras. Abrió sus ojos y sus labios se dieron paso en los míos con delicadeza, rodeándome en sus brazos en un agarre suave contra su pecho, aliviando mis recuerdos, dando un nuevo comienzo y realidad a mi sueño eterno.

** Proximo capítulo final...Meet my dream...**


	26. 50º Meet my DreamFIN

**Capítulo 50: Encontrando mi sueño…MEET MY DREAM**

-Es tiempo…los percibo- hasta ese momento no había experimentado de nuevo tal ardor en mi garganta, el mismo calor infernal que cuando me convertí. Debía ser fuerte por mis padres y hermano, resistir a estos instintos y hacerlo bien. La mirada preocupada de Edward me observaba-.

-Si es tiempo- Alice se levantó del sillón de la sala de Carlisle y Esme para acercarse y mirar por el ventanal de cristal del frente junto a mi y a Edward. El auto se acercaba, ahora podíamos verlo doblar la curva del camino del bosque hasta la casa- Todo saldrá bien Bella.

-Se que has reaccionado increíblemente bien cuando Jacob vino hace una semana antes de marcharse pero esto es diferente, requiere todo tu autocontrol y no quiero que sufras- El reencuentro con Jake había sido doloroso, mi sed era muy reciente y no me satisfacían por completo los animales pero su naturaleza y saber que se marchaba a los bosques sin saber cuando volvería me determino. Jane había calado hondo en el corazón de mi amigo y se había marchado de vuelta con su familia dejándolo devastado, no había asegurado su regreso. Edward se paro tras de mi rodeándome con sus brazos por la cintura y dando un beso en mi mejilla, él estaba impresionado por mi autocontrol no entendía como lo lograba, ni yo misma sinceramente, y aún se sentía un poco frustrado al no poder leer mi mente como a los de más, para mi resultaba entretenido - Recién son dos semanas Bella, eres una neófita excepcional con Jacob salió bien pero, ellos son completamente humanos, podemos esperar y yo les explicaría…

-Losé Edward, se que son humanos pero ante todo son mis padres, yo debo hacerlo, explicarles todo- Exhalé un suspiro al cual Edward contuvo abrazándome un poco mas fuerte, Alice me sonrió infundiéndome valor-. Se que es un riesgo muy grande para ustedes que yo revele la verdad y para ellos…por su seguridad. Si no lo aceptan, si es demasiado… los conozco, se mantendrán al margen y respetaras el secreto de nuestra existencia. Debo hacerlo por mi abuelo.

-Y lo harás- Carlisle tomo la mano de Esme sonriéndome desde donde estaban sentados- por la memoria de nuestro amigo Eleazar, haremos lo que nunca pudo.

-Eres parte de nuestra familia cariño y mañana será el gran día- la dulzura de Esme se unió a la exaltación de entusiasmo de Alice que se acerco a la puerta del frente y la abrió-.

-Gracias, tener su apoyo en todo es muy importante para mi- el auto freno frente a la casa. Una repentina oleada de tranquilidad me invadió aún más, no evité sonreírle a Jasper junto a Emmet y Rose- Gracias…

El apetecible aroma humano que llego del exterior fue como una bofetada certera y dolorosa. No pude evitar tensarme y contener la respiración mientras agarraba las manos de Edward. Por el ventanal vi como Charly descendía del auto y le abría la puerta a mi madre quien miraba atónita a mi nueva familia que salía a la galería para recibirlos. Me arme de valor recordando a mi abuelo, sus palabras y apoyo cuando conversábamos y respire lentamente sintiendo como el calor me quemaba sin piedad pero tenia que afrontarlo. Avance por la puerta hacia afuera seguida por Edward que me sostenía de la mano, era el momento.

Renne abrió la puerta trasera del auto y lo que pasó inmediatamente marco un antes y un después. La mano de Edward fue reemplazada por el tierno y cálido abrazo de Benjamín. Mi hermano tan pequeño y lleno del más puro e inocente amor borro todo dolor de mi naturaleza, de mis instintos, llenándome de cariño y esperanza reflejada en sus almendrados ojos, los mismos ojos heredados de mi abuelo Eleazar. No había más miedos, todo saldría bien.

Y todo salió bien, hoy es el gran día y mis padres están conmigo sin importar naturaleza, mitos, pérdidas y tristezas. Estoy cumpliendo no sólo mi sueño junto al amor de mi existencia, mi Edward. Sino que cumplí el sueño de mi abuelo Eleazar de nunca perder a Renne, Charly y Benjamín.

-¡Bella regresa!- la vocecita inquieta de Alice me quitó de mis pensamientos de lo sucedido ayer. Aun en esta nueva existencia me sigue siendo un tedio cuando quedo en sus manos en cuestiones de belleza- Rosalie ya trae tu vestido…

Aun envuelta en la bata blanca me levante del asiento en el tocador de Alice donde me peinaba y maquillaba para dirigirme a su habitación donde Rose acomodaba sobre la cama con delicadeza aquel vestido, para mi una obra de arte símbolo equilibrado en el tiempo del amor de mi abuela Carmen.

-Es hermoso realmente- Rose me sonrió para luego extender su mano hacia mi. Me acerque y la abrase- serán muy felices Bella… te ayudo a ponértelo…

-Gracias Rose por aceptarme, acompañarme y ser mi amiga- comencé a vestirme, Rose me ayudo a abrochar a mi espalda los delicados botones de satén blanco-.

-Y tu hermana Bella, igual que Alice de ahora en adelante… te queda perfecto- un sonido fuerte nos interrumpió desde el tocador donde Alice. Ya estaba casi lista cuando nos asomamos a ver que sucedía. Alice se sostenía de la silla donde me había sentado, algunos cosméticos estaban en el piso, tenía su mirada ausente, hacia algún tiempo que no la veía así, sabia que era una visión-.

-¿Alice?- pregunte preocupada ya que llevaba su mano a su boca y respiraba agitada, me acerque a ella y Rose tras de mi. Escuchaba a mi madre y Esme subir las escaleras hacia donde estábamos- ¿Qué ocurre Alice?

Su mirada se encontró con la mía y se lanzo sobre mí abrazándome con fuerza, yo hice lo mismo. Se calmo poco a poco y alejo de mí cuando la voz de mi madre llamo en la habitación, Alice me sonrió realmente emocionada, no podía comprender su reacción y Rose tampoco.

-Pues pasa que todo saldrá excelente bella. Su voz sonó cantarina y entusiasta, mas de lo usual y comenzó a caminar danzando como una bailarina para abrazar a Rosalie y luego salir a la habitación- Algo único e inolvidable…

La seguimos, queríamos saber más pero los abrazos de mi madre y Esme me interrumpieron indicándome que la hora estaba llegando. En las manos de Renne el collar de plata y dijes de mi abuela brillaba aguardándome. Al ponérmelo las lagrimas de mi madre fueron en parte las mías que no podía dar, la volví a abrazar feliz, emocionada como ella. Se alejo acariciando mi mejilla y diciendo cuanto me quería, su calidez siempre estaría acompañándome, no había secretos entre nosotras.

…

Cada paso que daba acompañada y del brazo de mi padre me hacia despertar más y más de aquel viejo sueño de toda mi vida humana, de toda pesadilla que había vivido hasta hace poco. Aquel camino decorado simple y armoniosamente con rosas rojas me conducía al altar donde Edward me esperaba en un traje gris perla con una expresión dulce, unos ojos dorados líquidos y profundos que nunca me dejarían de amar así como yo a él. La mano de mi padre fue remplazada por la de Edward dejando un beso en mi frente y entregándome a la certeza de que todo estaría mejor. Lo estaba viviendo, era realidad el presente y todo un futuro junto a mi alma gemela.

Mi familia estaba presente en esta pequeña y hermosa ceremonia al atardecer que Alice nos había regalado preparada con tanta belleza y dedicación casi rozando lo etéreo en el jardín de la casa Cullen lindante al bosque iluminado por luces blancas y tenues entre la vegetación. Benjamín jugaba con Rosalie y Emmet sentados junto a mis padres tan dichosos como Carlisle y Esme, para mi alegría Jacob estaba aquí, mi amigo había vuelto para acompañarme en este momento tan especial y no solo él sino contando con el resto de la manada de licántropos dispersa en su forma lobuna por el bosque iluminado, nomás enfrentamientos, no mas barreras. Jasper abrazaba a Alice quien mantenía una mirada extraña, tan emocionada como cuando había tenido aquella visión que no quiso entrar a mencionar detalles. Realmente todo estaba siendo único como había dicho.

-Eres preciosa Isabella Swan- el susurro de su melodiosa voz siempre me indicaría el camino a mi felicidad. La necesidad de Edward me desconcentro mientras me sonreía olvidando a quien teníamos a nuestro lado en el altar, no lo había notado hasta que aclarándose la garganta el padre de la iglesia de Forks llamó mi atención. Este era el motivo porque los licántropos se mantuvieran en el bosque sin ser notados a ojo humano-.

.Comencemos la ceremonia- anuncio el padre mientras nos girábamos hacia él dándole nuestra atención que fue interrumpida nuevamente por el sonido de unos autos aproximándose y estacionando frente a la casa- por lo visto faltan algunos invitados…aguardaremos.

-¿Quiénes?- pregunte curiosa a Edward que miraba tenso y fijamente a Alice… me preocupo verlo así aunque la mirada cariñosa de Alice intentaba calmarlo como explicando algo-. ¿Qué pasa Edward?

-Es imposible- susurro abrumado, su mirada se desvió así como la de todos hacia donde aquellos autos negros polarizados con una grande V plateada en el frente de cada uno-.

Un chico en un traje negro descendió de unos de los autos, nunca antes lo había visto pero sabia que era un vampiro. Note como Jacob reaccionaba extraño cuando aquel joven se dirigió y abrió la puerta del acompañante.

-Hermana- extendió su mano al interior, Jane en un preciosos vestido corto de brillos color bronce descendió tomando su mano-.

-Gracias Alec- le respondió y de inmediato nos miro entregando una linda sonrisa, se acerco muy rápido hasta nosotros no sin antes un breve y especial cruce de miradas con Jake a quien volvía a aparecer aquel brillo peculiar que había visto en sus ojos-.

-Jane… ¿Cómo?- se adelanto Edward a decir cuando ella se paro frente a nosotros, de los autos descendían mas vampiros a quienes nunca había visto, los Vulturis deduje certeramente-.

-Mi padre Edward, encontró el modo, los restos no habían sido incinerados por eso insistió en llevarlo, Alec ya estaba bien hacia mucho tiempo en Volterra cuando regresé- la mire confusa, Carlisle, Esme y los demás salvo Alice estaban estupefactos, emocionados, todo en un mismo momento y yo aun sin comprender nada-.

-¿De qué estas hablando? Jane…- le exigí ya que Edward seguía estático de seguro leyendo mentes y buscando sus respuestas-.

-Bella borra toda pena vivida en el pasado pues nada a sucedido, ninguna de nosotras hemos perdido a nuestros seres queridos… mi hermano Alec sigue con vida aunque yo pensaba lo contrario… existen las segundas oportunidades Bella- jane se giro a ver a Jacob otra vez y luego mas allá hacia los autos-.

Entonces lo vi bajando entre los otros tres vampiros de túnicas antiguas, avancé solo unos pasos y mi madre se acerco a mí viendo lo mismo que yo. Sus cabellos marrones rojizos, tez nívea, ojos dorados y almendrados, su inquebrantable templanza, comprensivo en su rostro aun después de todo lo que tuvo que sufrir.

Se acerco a nosotras, mi madre se aproximo mas a mi dudosa como yo de si esto era verdad después de todo lo que le había revelado, su padre estaba frente a ella, el mismo sin ningún cambio desde hacia casi dieciocho años atrás al cual no había vuelto a ver, mi abuelo al cual yo sufría en lo hondo de mi corazón por haberlo visto morir en manos de aquella asesina intentando protegerme.

-Abuelo- fue apenas audible y mi voz se quebró, extendí mi mano para tocar su rostro en una caricia y el cariño de su expresión sanó todo, malos recuerdos, tristezas…todo-.

-Mis niñas- nos sonrió a mi madre y a mi, ninguna nos contuvimos y lo rodeamos abrazándolo, el hizo lo mismo dando su contención, afecto, abrigo como siempre lo había hecho con Renne y luego conmigo cuando había llegado a vivir aquí a Forks en busca de mis respuestas, encontrándome con mucho más que eso- Bella lograste hacer posible lo que yo por tantos años temí, ahora puedo estar cerca de mi familia sin miedos ni secretos. Quiero tener la dicha de verte formar tu felicidad completa cariño.

-te quiero abuelo- me aleje luego de unos instantes y mi madre siguió abrazándolo calmando sus lagrimas. Edward me tomo de la mano una vez más y en silencio contemplar a mi abuelo frente a él, su viejo amigo-.

-Adelante muchacho, ambos se merecen…

Mi familia ahora completa, mis amigos, mi amor eterno. Los Cullen, Vulturis y la manada en sus diferentes lazos de hermandad, de sangre, sentimientos acompañando este perfecto momento, concretando mi sueño.

No hubieron despedidas solo hasta luego cuando partimos con Edward a nuestra luna de miel. Mis padres y benjamín se quedarían en casa con mi abuelo a comenzar a recuperar el tiempo perdido, los viejos amigos Cullen y Vulturi a compartir recuerdos, explicaciones, segundas oportunidades mientras un licántropo y una vampira, mis dos grandes amigos, comenzaban nuevamente a reformular sus existencias, espero logrando afrontar todo por su imprimación. Es cuestión de encontrar el camino.

**…**

-Vamos Edward acompáñame- lo detuve del brazo insistente- ya llego el crepúsculo, mira hacia el mar- se giró y me miró dulcemente- vamos por favor.

-Bella tu sabes que no deberíamos todavía- me susurro con su melodiosa voz plantándose frente a mi, podía ser más fuerte que él por ahora pero nunca lo dañaría, solo lo amaría-.

-Pero yo lo deseo, por favor- acorte los centímetros que me separaban de su rostro- ven a sumergirte conmigo.

Sentí un suspiró fuerte y gélido saliendo de su echo, casi como un rugido que llego y recorrió mi rostro. Me tomo suavemente de la cintura haciéndome estremecer.

-Bella, Bella- hizo aquella media sonrisa que me deslumbraba- no puedo negarme a nada cuando me lo pides así.

-Entonces vamos- apenas pude decir, se me cortaba la respiración por su cercanía-.

Hizo relucir su dentadura brillante y picara, mientras se alejaba de mi rostro y me miraba fijamente. Fruncí el seño por hacer eso.

-Sí- dijo con firmeza alejándose más y tomando solo mi mano con una sonrisa burlona cegadora- vamos.

No resistí y esbocé una sonrisa instantánea, apreté su mano dulcemente y ambos salimos corriendo hacia el mar. El sol destello débilmente en el horizonte pero yo no lo miraba, no podía apartarme de su eterna mirada, de ese dorado atardecer.

-Te amo Bella- se acerco a pocos centímetros de mis labios, podía ver su alma en esos ojos, una sinceridad eterna que aturdía mis sentidos-.

-Yo también te amo- susurré y termine con la distancia que nos separaba, sintiendo nuestra misma calidez, poco a poco dejándonos llevar, siendo por primera vez solo uno a la orilla del mar tan inmenso, eterno y real como nuestro amor-.

**"Meet my dream…encuentra tu sueño…"**

**FIN.**


End file.
